Endless Love
by renhakuryuu70
Summary: What if the Bluenette maiden have a forbidden feeling for the blonde youkai (half human half fox). For now only avalaible in Indonesian language English translate (TBA)
1. Chapter 1 (Encounter with the Fox)

Aku, adalah seorang gadis biasa ber – umur 16 tahun , tak ada yang spesial dari diriku selain , aku adalah seorang Onmyouji, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak menginginkan hal itu,aku juga pewaris dari keluarga Sonoda, yaitu salah satu dari tiga keluarga Onmyouji utama dalam kuil Honnouji ini, bersama dengan keluarga Nishikino, dan kuil ini terletak di pegunungan di daerah terpencil, dan kami mempunyai beberapa cabang kuil yang terletak di daerah perkotaan,kuil ini di pimpin sementara oleh pewaris keluarga Touju karena hanya dia diantara kami ber tiga yang sudah mencukupi umurnya menjadi seorang pewaris sah, aku di kirim menuju kuil ini,dari kuil di daerah Hokaido untuk bertukar tempat dengan pewaris keluarga Nishikino.

Kedatangan ku di kuil ini di sambut dengan munculnya pewaris keluarga Touju, gadis berambut violet panjang , yang mempunya sepasang bola mata berwarna turqois, dan berumur satu tahun lebih tua dariku, aku berjalan menghampirinya

"Umi chan, sudah lama ya" sapanya dan langsung memelukku erat

"ahh..iya Nozomi senpai" aku membalas pelukannya

Dia melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajahku "sudah berapa kali aku katakan, lupakan soal perbedaan umur kita, tidak ada kata 'senpai', kau mengerti?!, atauu.." dia memposisikan kedua tangannya selayaknya hendak meremas sesuatu, dan aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

Secara reflex aku menyilangkan kedua tangan ku, untuk melindungi dadaku "ba..baik, nozomi aku mengerti"

"bagus, bagus jadi aku tidak perlu memijat dadamu, walau sebenarnya aku pikir dadamu itu perlu perawatan intensif" dia mengatakan hal itu seraya menaruh pandangannya menuju dadaku

Darah langsung terpompa pada wajahku, "apa maksudmu dengan 'perawatan intensif'?,la..lagi pula, tidak ada masalah dengan dadaku"

"hooo, kau yakin? Tidak ada masalah, bahkan sekarang aku lihat lebih besar milik honoka daripada milikmu"dia mengatakannya dengan tersenyum meremehkan, dan jujur saja aku merasa malu, marah, tapi aku harus menahannya dan bertindak setenang dan se anggun mungkin, karena aku tau, kalau aku menganggapi omongannya pasti dia akan langsung meremas dadaku, dan itulah yang dia inginkan, "oh ya, di mana Honoka chan?"

"aahh.. dia ada di belakang, sedang menurunkan barang – barang dari kereta" aku berbalik dan menunjuk ke arah kereta kuda yang ada di seberang gerbang kuil, "hilang?, kemana dia?" dan ternyata dia sudah menghilang, dan meninggalkan barang – barang yang masih ada di atas kereta, rasa jengkel menguasai tubuhku "anak itu… lihat saja nanti kalau sampai ketemu"

"te..tenang, tenang Umi chan, sepertinya aku tau dia kemana dan sama siapa" ucap Nozomi, dia menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu tersenyum,"tunggu ya" dan dia bergegas menuju salah satu ruangan yang ada di kuil ini.

Setelah beranjaknya Nozomi, aku putuskan untuk ber nostalagia dengan kuil ini,aku berjalan – jalan tanpa tujuan mengitari kuil ini, sebelum Nozomi, kuil ini dulu dipimpin oleh kakakku Sonoda Aoi , dan aku pun tinggal di kuil ini bersamanya, tapi karena peperangan besar antara Youkai dan Onmyouji sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kakak meninggal karena melindungiku,lalu akhirnya kedua orangtua ku memutuskan untuk membawaku menuju Tokyo dan menetap disana, walaupun sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengingat secara pasti, apa yang terjadi dalam peperangan itu. Kakiku menuntun tubuhku menuju bagian paling timur kuil,aku menumpukan kedua tangan ku pada tembok pembatas kuil, tembok yang tidak terlalu tinggi hanya setinggi dengkul kaki ku, dari sana aku bisa melihat pemandangan yang tidak akan bisa kulihat di kuil perkotaan, sawah hijau dan ladang milik penduduk,rumah mereka yang masih sangat tradisional,kolam berukuran sedang yang mengelilingi ladang, di campur dengan warna orange yang dihasilkan oleh langit di sore hari, dilihat dari atas sini itu semua bagai lukisan indah di mataku,aku mengingat dulu disini aku sering bermain dengan kakak, aku menaiki tembok ini dan bergaya seolah – olah aku terbang dan kakak memegangi ku dari belakang. "masa – masa yang indah", pandangan kuberalih menuju hutan yang berada tak jauh di belakang desa,hutan itu terlihat seperti hutan pada umumnya, hutan itu sangat luas,membentang dari bagian belakang desa yang ada di bawah gunung , sampai ke belakang kuil ini.

 _Sejauh yang aku tau, setiap daerah dipimpin oleh satu Youkai alpha,seperti Hokaido yang dipimpin oleh seorang Nekomata,atau daerah Tokyo yang dipimpin oleh Nurarihyon ,entah youkai jenis apa yang memipin daerah ini_

"Uumii cchhaaann… lihat siapa yang aku tangkap" aku terkejut ,teriakan Nozomi, menyeretku keluar dari lamunanku,aku melihat ada dua orang lagi yang sedang bersama Nozomi,orang yang aku cari,Honoka dan yang satu lagi adalah asisten dari Nozomi, Yazawa Nico, dan dada mereka berdua sedang di remas oleh tangan meremas dada kiri Nico dan tangan yang satunya lagi meremas dada kanan Honoka." Jadi siapa yang memulainya haahh?" Tanya Nozomi kepada mereka berdua

"itta..ittai, oi Nozomi lepaskan kau meremasnya terlalu keras" rengek marah Nico, dan memang sepertinya remasannya sakit, bahkan dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat dadaku terasa ngilu, "si rakus ini yang duluan" Nico menunjuk ke arah Honoka ,"dia tiba – tiba mendatangiku dan bilang kalau dia lapar"

"ma..maaf Nozomi chan, habisnya selama perjalanan menuju ke sini, aku dilarang makan sama Umi chan"

"Honoka.. kita sudah makan, sebelum perjalanan, saat di kedai dalam perjalanan, dan segitu besarnya kah perutmu sampai tak bisa menahan lapar hingga jam makan malam tiba?"

"eeeehhh.. tapi itukan porsinya sedikit, itumah porsi makannya umi chan"

"tuh kan, bener berarti dia yang salah, bukan aku, jadi lepasin Nozomi!" sahut Nico yang memberontak untuk keluar dari cengkeraman Nozomi

Bukannya melepas, Nozomi malah memperkuat cengkraman pada kedua dada di tangannya "tidak, kalian berdua salah, Nico chi sudah tau belum saatnya makan malam, kenapa malah kau beri makanan pada Honoka chan?"

"iitttaaaiii..ittaaaii., baik kami minta maaf kami minta maaf" rengek mereka berdua

Waktu makan malam tiba,aku,Nozomi,Nico,dan Honoka mempunyai ruangan terpisah, sedangkan para miko dan onmyouji lainnya makan di ruang makan utama yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur kuil, memang terdengar kejam dan mendiskriminasi , tapi ini adalah tradisi yang mau tidak mau harus kami turuti,Honoka dan Nico boleh ikut karena mereka adalah asisten pribadi kami, aku duduk berhadapan dengan Nozomi, Nico yang seharusnya duduk berhadapan dengan Honoka, tetapi sekarang Honoka sedang tidak ada di sini, dia bilang dia ada urusan sebentar di dapur dan akan menyusul kesini kalau sudah selesai

Di depan ku sudah tersedia berbagai jenis makanan, mulai dari nabe, sukiyaki, sup miso, dan makanan menggugah lainnya, aku melihat ke arah Nozomi yang sudah meng aktifkan mode siap tempur, karena bukan rahasia lagi kalau nozomi adalah pecinta daging

"Mari makan" kami ber tiga mengucapkannya secara bersamaan, dan benar saja, tanpa aku sadari mangkuk nasi Nozomi sudah penuh dengan daging

"oi, Nozomi, kalau makan ingat orang" sindir Nico yang duduk di sebelahnya

"ayolah Nico chi masih banyak kok sukiyaki nya" dia mengatakannya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan, sehingga apa yang dia katakan menjadi tidak terlalu jelas

"setidaknya telan dulu, baru ngomong" gerutu Nico seraya bersiap untuk makan

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka,lalu aku mengambil sumpit & mangkuk nasiku

"oh ya, Nozomi.. Nico, kalau aku boleh tau siapa ya Youkai Alpha penguasa daerah ini?"aku mengambil beberapa lembar daging dari mangkuk nabe menuju mangkuk nasi ku

"oh itu, daerah ini dipimpin oleh seorang Kitsune, namanya E.."

"Nico chi" jawaban Nico di potong oleh panggilan Nozomi, yang sudah menghabiskan setengah porsi dari nasinya, dan hendak meminum teh yang ada di gelasnya, "kau terlalu banyak bicara" dia mengatakan hal itu dan meneguk tehnya. Nico hanya terdiam lalu melanjutkan kembali pada kegiatan makannya

Aku terkejut karena biasanya Nico pasti akan melawan, tapi ternyata tidak,dan jujur itu membuatku semakin penasaran "Nozomi?" aku mencoba bertanya padanya ada apa.

Dia meneguk tehnya sekali lagi lalu memejamkan kedua matanya "nanti juga kau akan tahu,Umi chan,biarkan roda itu bergerak sendiri, jangan kita yang menggerakkkan", dia membuka kembali matanya dan melihat ke arahku

Mata kami saling ber tatapan, aku bingung dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya dan aku yakin dahiku mengerut gara –gara hal itu, aku menaruh kembali mangkuk nasi dan sumpit ku ke atas meja, "apa kalian sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanyaku dengan tegas tetapi dengan nada selembut yang aku bisa.

Nozomi mulai memakan kembali makanannya, dan sebelum dia mengarahkan bola nasi bercampur daging ke dalam mulutnya, "kami tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu, kami hanya tidak mau mendahului takdir", dan akhirnya bola nasi daging yang terhimpit sumpit itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya,

Bukannnya mendapat jawaban dari apa yang aku tanyakan, aku malahan mendapat bahan pertanyaan baru, apa yang dia maksud dari Mendahului takdir, aku tidak mengerti. "Nozomi apa maks…"

"MAAF SUDAH MEMBUAT KALIAN MENUNGGUUUU!" teriakan Honoka yang tiba tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan, menghentikan pertanyaanku, dia berjalan mendekatiku menuju tempatnya, dia membawa nampan berisi manju berukuran besar, dan sepertinya cukup berat sampai – sampai dia membawanya dengan agak sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya, dia duduk tepat di sebelah kanan ku dan duduk berhadapan dengan Nico, "Nico chan,Nozomi chan, lihat ternyata aku berhasil, adonannya terbentuk dengan sempurna" dia mempelihatkan manjunya pada Nico dan Nozomi seolah – olah itu adalah makarya antik bernilai tinggi

"Honoka.. jadi selama ini kau di dapur, untuk membuat manju… dan kenapa ukurannya bisa sebesar ini?" aku melihat manju raksasa itu, dan mengira – ngira apa isi di dalamnya "dan kenapa di bagian atasnya ada garis – garis pemisah?"

"karena ini manju spesial,Umi chaan" dia mendorong nampan manjunya hingga dekat sekali dengan wajahku, "dan kalau garis pemisah ini, mewakili rasa isian, karena setiap bagian dari manju ini mempunyai isian yang berbeda" dia menjelaskannya dengan penuh semangat, walaupun aku sangat menyukai manju, tapi untuk yang satu ini sepertinya membayangkan apa yang ada di dalamnya saja sudah membuatku mual. "AYO KITA MAKAN MANJU INIII!" teriak Honoka yang meletakkan nampan manjunya di atas meja

"Tunggu dulu Honoka,kau tidak bisa langsung makan manju itu, makan dulu makanan – makanan ini, simpan manju itu untuk pencuci mulut" sanggah ku

"eeehhh.. Umi chaan, aku tadi sudah makan di dapur, kau tahu di saat aku menuggu manju ini matang, secara tidak sadar tanganku mengambil makanan – makanan yang ada di dapur, dan setelah manju ini matang, aku baru sadar ternyata perutku sudah kenyang" jawabnya dengan expresi wajah tanpa merasa berdosa

Kemarahan mengambil alih sebagian pikiran ku, yang sedari tadi aku tahan, karena kelakuan anak ini, aku menarik udara sekitar sebanyak yang aku bisa, "honoka, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, control nafsu makan muu!"

"maa..maaa Umi chan, biar aku yang tangani ini,Honoka chan ayo kita potong kue ini, lagi pula aku dan Nico chi juga sudah menyelesaikan porsi kami" jawab Nozomi yang ternyata setuju dengan ide Bodoh Honoka

"eeh..Nozomi, tapi kan, kau lihat masih banyak makanan yang tersisa, bahkan ada beberapa mangkuk makanan yang belum di sentuh sama sekali" aku melihat masih banyak makanan di atas meja "ini namanya tidak mensyukuri berkat Dewa"

"oohh, ini akan kami ubah menjadi sebuah persembahan, iya kan Nico chi?" tukas Nozomi seraya menghadapkan pandangannya kepada Nico

"ya..ya terserah kau, aku hanya tinggal mengikuti saja" jawab Nico dengan nada tidak peduli

"persembahan?, itu tidak sopan, kita mempersembahkan makanan sisa kepada Dewa?" terkadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Nozomi, sudah cukup rumit aku untuk memahami jalan pikiran Honoka, sekarang di tambah lagi jalan pikiran unik lainnya

"hihihihi…siapa bilang ini untuk Dewa?"dia tertawa menyeramkan dengan tangan kiri menutupi bibirnya

"Lalu untuk siapa?"

"penghuni hutan"dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada yang ringan, dan wajah yang ceria

Aku meyandarkan keningku pada telapak tangan kananku,sudah cukup dengan semua teka teki yang dia buat, _penghumi hutan, siapa? Hewan – hewan, atau apa memang ada sesorang yang cukup berani untuk tinggal seorang diri di hutan?_

Dua setengah jam berlalu, setelah jam makan malam,aku sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mandi dan berendam, meninggalkan Nozomi,Nico,dan Honoka yang masih bermain – main di onsen. Aku sedang dalam posisi berdeku di teras belakang kamarku dan hendak ber konsentrasi, aku memejamkan kedua mataku, mengatur pola nafas, dengan meditasi ini aku bisa merasakan kobaran chi dari semua makhluk dalam radius 5 kilo meter,kobaran chi manusia normal berwarna putih, sedangkan yang mempunyai niat jahat berwarna abu – abu gelap, begitupun dengan para Youkai, mereka yang tidak mempunyai niat jahat aliran chinya berwarna biru muda, sedangkan yang mempunyai niat jahat berwarna merah kerja meditasi ini sama seperti radar,sebagian besar kobaran chi penduduk desa meredup, sepertinya sebagian dari mereka sudah tertidur, aku merasakan kobaran chi para youkai.

 _Stabil…kobaran chi mereka stabil dan juga berwarna biru tenang,tunggu._

Aku merasakan kobaran chi besar dari arah hutan, _kobaran ini sangat besar,_ ada dua, yang satu memiliki kobaran yang cukup besar, berwarna biru muda bercampur dengan warna orange, dan yang terakhir memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar dari yang satunya, tetapi warna kobarannya abstrak, berbagai jenis wana tercampur disana _._

 _Tak salah lagi kobaran sebesar ini hanya dimiliki oleh para Youkai Alpha, dan baru kali ini aku menemukan kobaran yang sangat tidak stabil seperti ini._ Cara ini cukup banyak memakan tenaga, aku merasa banyak tenagaku terkuras olehnya, aku membuka kedua mataku, mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa dan berusaha untuk membuat tubuhku berdiri tegak, aku mengusap keringat yang mengucur turun dari keningku, "sepertinya, aku harus mencuci wajahku" aku berjalan menuju pintu geser kamarku, yang berarti aku harus masuk kedalam kamarku, aku melihat Honoka yang sudah tertidur pulas di futonnya, sepertinya saking terlalu berkonsentrasi aku jadi tak tau kalau dia sudah selesai mandi,aku menggeser pintu depan kamarku, dan hendak menuju kamar mandi, dan saat perjalanan ku menuju kamar mandi, secara tidak sengaja aku melihat Nozomi dan Nico, mereka berjalan menuju gerbang belakang kuil.

"Sedang apa mereka" aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka, niat awalku menuju kamar mandi terkalahkan oleh rasa penasaranku

"Nico chi, kenapa jalan mu lambat sekali" bisik Nozomi kepada Nico yang tertinggal di belakangnya "ayo cepat sebelum ada yang melihat"

"Berisik, masih untung aku mau membantu mengerjakan perkerjaan repot seperti ini" mereka berdua masing – masing membawa tumpukan kotak yang terbungkus kain, yang sepertinya itu adalah kotak makan

Nozomi mengambil lentera gantung,yang memang sudah mereka siapkan, dan mereka terus melaju ke arah hutan, "mereka mau ke hutan, malam – malam begini?, apa jangan - jangan yang Nozomi katakan tentang memberi persembahan pada penghuni hutan itu, dia berkata serius?" aku berbalik hendak mengambil panah dan busurku yang aku letakkan di kamar, dan bergegas mengikuti mereka lagi kearah hutan,tapi rencanaku gagal karena ada salah satu miko melihatku

"Sonoda san, sedang apa kau di luar, malam – malam seperti ini?" Tanya nya dengan expresi wajah bingung kepada ku

 _Tidak mungkin aku memberitahu kalau aku sedang membuntuti Nozomi dan Nico "_ aahh aku hanya sekedar ingin berjalan – jalan sebentar dan sekalian menghirup udara malam sebelum tidur"

"oohh, baiklah,kalau begitu saya permisi undur diri" dia membungkuk lalu berbalik meninggalkan ku

"haaahhh… aku juga harus kembali pada tujuan awalku" aku melihat kearah hutan "sepertinya tak akan terkejar, kalau aku pergi sekarang" akhirnya aku berbalik dan menuju kamar mandi

Sudah seminggu aku berada di kuil ini, dan sudah aku pergoki Nozomi & Nico beberapa kali membawakan makanan menuju hutan, kalau aku langsung menanyakannya pasti hanya akan di jawab dengan jawaban ambigu lainnya, tugasku disini adalah mengajarkan bela diri tangan kosong maupun dengan senjata kepada para miko dan onmyouji disini, aku cukup mahir dalam hal itu, tapi yang paling aku kuasai adalah memanah, bukannya sombong tapi selama ini anak panahku selalu mengenai sasaran, "tegakkan lagi badanmu,lengan mu harus lurus" aku mengajari para penghuni disini cara memanah yang benar, kebanyakan dari mereka belum bisa tepat mengenai titik sasaran

"aah, iya maaf, akan saya ulangi lagi, sesuai dengan instruksi anda" jawab salah satu onmyouji, dia memposisikan tubuhnya sesuai dengan apa yang aku beri tahu, lalu dia melepaskan anak panahnya, dan walaupun belum tepat sasaran, setidaknya hasilnya lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya

"bagus ada peningkatan, tingkatkan lagi konsentrasi dan fokusmu, lalu jangan lupa atur nafas sebelum melepas anak panah"

"baik, terima kasih Sonoda san" dia mengtakan hal itu dengan wajah bahagia dan ber seri – seri

"UUmii chhaaann" panggil Nozomi yang sudah sedari tadi melihat kegiatan ku, "kesini sebentar" dia menggerakan tangan selayaknya pajangan manekiNeko

Aku berjalan menuruti panggilannya, "ada apa Nozomi?" tanyaku padanya

"aku dan Nico chi akan pergi ke kota, untuk membeli bahan – bahan makanan yang sudah hampir habis, dan sepertinya akan pulang agak malam"

"baiklah" aku menganggukan kepalaku, dan berjalan di samping Nozomi menuju gerbang depan kuil, disini sudah ada Nico yang menunggu, dan juga kereta kuda yang akan mereka naiki, lalu tiba – tiba terdengar langkah kaki seperti langkah orang yang sedang berlari dari arah belakang

Ternyata si pemilik langkah itu adalah Honoka "NOOOOZOOOMIII CHAAAANNNN…" dia berteriak seraya berlari kearah kami, "aku mau ikut, boleh yaaa?"

"ada urusan apa, kau ikut, Honoka" tanyaku padanya

"eeh itu, itu, ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli, iya hahaha" jawabnya di iringi tawa gugup

"haaaahhh… baiklah, kau boleh ikut dan Honoka tolong belikan perlengkapan ku juga ya" ya sudahlah aku izinkan saja, lagipula tugas yang aku berikan padanya juga sudah dia selesaikan, "oh ya Nozomi, tolong jaga Honoka ya, jangan biarkan dia berbuat yang aneh – aneh"

"tenang saja Umi chan, kalau sampai dia macam – macam, akan ku remas sampai kempes" Nozomi mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum menyeramkan khasnya

Hanya mendengar kata – kata seperti itu saja sudah membuat aku,Nico,dan Honoka merinding

"hooii.. mau sampai kapan, kita ngobrol,hah? Cepat hari sudah semakin siang, bisa – bisa kita sampai kesini lagi itu lewat tengah malam" gerutu Nico yang sudah memasuki kereta

"Baaiikkk.." jawab mereka berdua yang segera mengikuti Nico untuk masuk ke dalam kereta " jadi Umi chan, aku titip kuil ini ya" pinta Nozomi padaku dari dalam kereta

"serahkan padaku" aku menjawabnya, dan kuda sudah mulai di pecut untuk menggerakan kereta, perlahan menuruni bukit, "yaah, saat nya kembali pada rutinitas awal" aku masuk ke dalam kuil, dan menutup kembali gerbangnya

Langit sudah berwarna gelap, dan sinar bulan memancar dengan terang, sudah ber jam – jam berlalu sejak kepergian mereka ke kota, memang jarak dari kuil ke kota itu cukup jauh,sementara disini aku berendam di dalam pemandian air panas dan mencoba untuk merileks kan seluruh bagian tubuhku, onsen ini memang sengaja tidak di beri atasan penutup, sehingga kita bisa berendam sambil melihat langit malam, aku menyenderkan punggungku pada batas onsen, dan melihat ke langit,langit berwarna gelap namun jernih dan bersih, tidak ada awan, bulan sedang dalam posisi purnama, di sampingnya terdapat beberapa rasi bintang menemani, aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan merasakan desiran angin melewati tubuh bagian atasku. Tiba – tiba semua perasaan tenang itu hilang, aku membuka kedua mataku, dan segera beranjak keluar dari onsen, aku merasakan kobaran chi asing memasuki daerah ini, kobaran chi ini setara dengan youkai alpha, dengan cepat aku memakai kembali kimono yang telah aku siapkan di ruang ganti,

 _jika memang benar ini adalah chi dari youkai alpha juga, tak salah lagi dia pasti mau merebut kekuasaan di daerah ini,_ aku berlari menuju kamarku dan hendak mengambil busur, panah,pelindung dada, talisman, kertas mantra, air suci dan obat untuk ber jaga -jaga.

 _Dan jika dua Youka alpha saling bertarung, bisa – bisa daerah ini akan rata karena kekuatan mereka_ , aku keluar dari kamar dan sudah berpakaian layaknya seorang prajurit yang hendak menuju medan perang, penghuni kuil lainnya memandangi ku dengan berbagai macam ekspresi tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka memasang ekspresi bingung, seperti yang sudah aku duga di antara mereka belum ada yang bisa mendeteksi kobaran chi seperti diriku, yang bisa hanya Nozomi dan Nico tetapi mereka sedang tidak ada disini, jadi sepertinya aku hanya bisa mengandalkan diriku sendiri

"Sonoda san, ada kejadian apa sehingga kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka

Aku tidak bisa, mengatakan kalau ada dua Youkai alpha yang akan bertarung, itu hanya akan menimbulkan kepanikkan, " ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, aku hanya pergi sekedar untuk mengeceknya", mereka mulai ber bisik – bisik satu sama lain, "tolong atur diri kalian dalam posisi waspada, sampai aku atau Nozomi kembali" aku berlari meinggalkan mereka, dan menuju gerbang belakang kuil, aku berhenti dan memandangi hutan yang ada di depanku, aku memejamkan kedua mataku,

"haaaahhh….ffuuuuuhhh" mengatur ritme pernafasanku dan mencoba menenangkan diri, kembali membuka mata dan berlari ke dalam hutan,seperti hutan pada umumnya di sini sunyi tidak apa – apa selain pepohonan dan rerumputan lebat, aku terus berlari menuju ke dalamnya, aku ber syukur karena sinar bulan jadi hutan ini tidak terlalu gelap, sinarnya menembus lebatnya daun pepohonan,sehingga penglihatanku tidak terlalu 'buta', tetapi tiba – tiba aku merasakan beberapa kobaran chi melewati ku,

 _jangan – jangan?_ , aku mengucap mantra untuk membuka penglihatan spiritual, dengan penglihatan ini aku bisa melihat youkai dalam wujud asli mereka bukan dalam wujud kobaran chi,dan benar saja banyak youkai kelas bawah berlari, berlawanan arah denganku, _sepertinya aku sudah dekat dengan medan pertempuran_

 **BBRRUAAAKKKK….**

Dari arah depan terdengar seperti sesuatu berukuran besar baru saja menghantam tanah, bahkan tanah yang aku pijak disini agak bergetar, aku terus berlari menuju sumber suara, dan ternayata membawa ku menuju padang rumput yang luas yang berlokasi di tengah hutan,mataku langsung tertuju pada sosok bersayap yang sedang mengambang di langit,mempunyai sepasang sayap hitam besar,dia memakai topeng burung, sehingga aku tak bisa melihat wajah aslinya, walaupun begitu aku bisa langsung tahu makhluk apa dia, dia adalah seorang Karasu Tengu,dia mengepakkan sayapnya dan secara bersamaan dia melepas helai – helai bulunya selayaknya itu anak panah, saat aku melihat kearah mana tembakannnya, mataku melihat seekor rubah besar ber ekor sembilan, berukuran 5x lebih besar dari ukuran rubah dewasa normal warna bulunya campuran antara warna putih dan pirang,

 _jadi dia youkai alpha disini?,_ dia melesat menghindari hujaman bulu yang mengarah kepadanya, dan menyerang balik dengan laser yang bisa dia tembakkan dari setiap ujung kesembilan ekornya, namun sama dengannya, karasu itu terbang kesana – kemari untuk menghindari tembakan – tembakan laser itu, baru kali ini aku melihat pertarungan antara dua youkai alpha, medan ini di penuhi oleh bulu – bulu karasu yang menancap di tanah, dan sebagian tanah sudah berbentuk cekungan – cekungan karena terkena laser, Karasu itu terbang tinggi untuk memperbesar jarak dengan si rubah, lalu dia berputar kencang sehingga di sekelilingnya muncul pusaran angin, secara bersamaan keluar hujanan bulu dari atas, sangat banyak bahkan cahaya bulan tertutupi oleh pekatnya hujanan bulu itu, _terlalu banyak aku tak akan sempat untuk menghindarinya_ , aku hanya terpatung melihat hujanan anak panah melesat ke arahku, refleks aku memalingkan wajahku dan memejamkan kedua mataku

 **STABB..STABB..STABB..STAABBB…**

Bulu – bulu itu sudah mengenai sesuatu, tetapi aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun pada tubuhku,apa _jangan – jangan aku sudah mati sehingga aku tidak merasakan apa – apa,_ aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku,aku terkejut yang ternyata sosok besar berbulu ada di depanku, dia menjadi perisai untuk melindungiku dari hujanan bulu – bulu hitam tadi, dia menolehkan wajahnya padaku, rubah ini mempunyai sepasang bola mata berwarna biru muda, aku terhipnotis oleh kedua bola mata yang ada di depanku ,tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena si pemilik bola mata itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh tersungkur.

 _Dia melindungiku?...kenapa?._ Sementara si pelaku masih mengambang di langit,aku membulatkan tekad, aku menggenggam erat busurku "Terima kasih, sekarang giliranku untuk melindungimu" , tangan kananku mengambil tiga anak panah dari kantung panah di punggungku,menyelipkan ketiganya di antara jari – jariku, aku mengalirkan chi dari tubuhku kepada ketiga anak panah ini, aku membidiknya tepat menuju makhluk barsayap itu, aku menarik tali busurku sekuat yang aku bisa

 **BBWWAAAATTTSSSS….**

Aku melepaskannya dan seperti yang ku harapkan ketiga anak panahku melesat dan menembus sayap kiri Tengu itu, dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan tetapi dia masih bisa mengambang di udara karena kepakan sayap kanannya, _masih belum_ , aku mengambil satu anak panah lagi,mengalirinya dengan chi, dan melesatkannya lagi, kali ini mengenai bahu kanannya,dan sepertinya menembus pangkal sayapnya, karena hal itu akhirnya dia benar – benar jatuh menghantam tanah, kepulan asap muncul karena kerasnya hantaman tubuhnya, aku berjalan mendekati kepulan asap itu, dan mengambil satu anak panah lagi, bersiap membidik jantungnya kalau saja dia menyerangku, tiba - tiba angin berhembus kencang dari tengah kepulan asap, dan itu berhasil membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi ku, dengan cepat Karasu itu terbang menjauh, aku mencoba membidiknya tapi itu mustahil karena dia sudah terlalu jauh,

 _Dia pergi, padahal kalau dia melanjutkan pasti aku akan mati_ , aku menaruh kembali anak panah di keranjangnya

"Ah!,kitsune" aku bergegas menuju rubah itu, dan langkahku terhenti karena tubuh rubah itu di selimuti oleh cahaya,cahaya itu menerang seraya mengecilnya tubuh yang mereka selimuti,aku terdiam sampai akhirnya cahaya itu meredup secara perlahan, di mulai dari bagian kakinya, cahaya itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan siluet sepasang kaki manusia,naik – naik,cahaya itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan pinggang, sepasang tangan manusia, dan cahaya itu masih tersisa pada bagian leher dan wajahnya, seperti layaknya tirai pertunjukan , cahaya itu mulai mengangkat sinarnya, aku melihat leher manusia,dagu manusia,rambut pirang panjang mulai jatuh mengusap pipi merah mudanya, hidung mancung nan mungil, dan yang terakhir sepasang kelopak mata yang tertutup. Aku terkejut dan bahkan hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, mulutku menganga, kedua mataku terbuka lebar, _siapa ini?, siapa gadis ini?kemana perginya kitsune itu?_ Dengan sepasang telinga rubah bertengger di atas kepalanya,satu buntut rubah masih menancap padanya,dan yang terakhir di sekitar pinggang dan rusuk bagian kanannya tertusuk banyak bulu – bulu hitam, tak terbantahkan lagi dialah kitsune itu. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari dalam mulutnya, ritme nafasnya tidak terkontrol, "Aku harus menolongnya" aku berdeku di depannya dan mengeluarkan obat – obat yang aku bawa dari kuil, "tolong bertahanlah"

Itulah awal pertemuanku dengannya, pertemuan yang manis, walau berhujung pahit, menembus batas larangan,menghancurkan dinding ke tabu an, dan merubah seuatu yang mustahil menjadi mungkin


	2. Chapter 1 Encounter with the Blue maiden

**Yaahhaaloooo again, ketemu lagi sama gw storm gay faggot XD, welp ini sebenernya masih chap 1 cuman ini dari Eli Point Of View, aka sudut pandang mbak Harasho, dan di chap kali ini gw juga masukkin karakter u's (gomennasai Dia-sama) yg lain, yep dia adalaaaaah #DEE..DEE..DEEENNN (salah SFX woy) miss..Nya Nya Nya :3.. alur waktu cerita ber iringan sama kaya chapter yg sebelumnya cuman beda tempat aja.. ok saya permisi, lanjut semedi nunggu translate an dujin Yukiiti yg baru**

* * *

Kau tau apa yang paling aku tak sukai, dalam hidupku?, kebosanan dan keabadian, atau lebih tepatnya kebosanan dalam keabadian,seperti yang kalian tau youkai memiliki umur yang lebih panjang dari manusia normal, walau aku adalah darah campuran, ibuku lah yang seorang Kitsune murni sedangkan ayahku adalah, seorang manusia yang masih mempunyai garis keturunan bangsawan, dan anak tuan tanah di daerah mereka bertemu, tetapi mereka berdua sudah meninggal, meninggalkan aku dan adikku,dari sekian banyak kasus, seorang darah campuran memiliki satu kekurangan berbeda – beda, contohnya seperti aku dan adikku, Alisa,walaupun kami lahir dari benih dan darah yang sama, tapi kami mendapat porsi kobaran chi yang berbeda, kobaran chi milikku lebih kearah ibuku, yang seorang youkai, sedangkan dia, lebih kearah ayah yang seorang manusia.

Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, darah campuran memiliki kekurangan yang berbeda- beda, jadi di saat aku dalam wujud manusia, aku tak bisa menjadi manusia 'seutuhnya', ada bagian Kitsune yang tak bisa aku hilangkan, itu adalah sepasang telinga rubah ini, dan satu ekor ini,padahal aku bisa menghilangkan yang kedelapan sisanya,

" tapi kenapa yang satu ini tidak mau hilang,ssiiiaaaalllll _",_ aku bisa berubah ke dalam mode kitsune secara sempurna, dan bahkan aku bisa menciptakan laser dari kobaran chi berbeda dengan ku, Alisa tidak bisa berubah ke dalam mode Kitsune secara sempurna, dia hanya bisa menumbuhkan sepasang telinga, dan tiga buntut rubah,dan bahkan dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan kobaran chi miliknya, tapi sebagai gantinya dia bisa berubah sempurna dalam wujud manusia, dan karena itulah alasan utama kakek membawa Alisa untuk tinggal dengannya dan di biasakan hidup layaknya seorang gadis manusia normal,meninggalkan ku terkurung sendiran dalam hutan ini.

"Eli chhaaannn, nge lamunnin apa nya~?" Tanya rin yang secara tiba – tiba muncul di depan ku

"ahh?!, tidak bukan apa – apa" aku tersentak,dan sepertinya rasa sepiku ber angsur hilang setelah melihat tingkah gadis kucing ini yang se akan – akan tidak mengenal apa yang namanya kesedihan

"eeehhh… kau pasti bohong nyaa~" Rin si Nekomata yang selalu mempunyai porsi tenaga lebih,dia adalah tipikal gadis yang bisa di bilang jarang sekali duduk diam di suatu tempat dengan tenang, "nee..nee,Eli chan, aku dengar pengganti dari Maki chan akan datang kesini hari ini"

"oohh, yaa?, lalu bagaimana menurut mu" tanyaku padanya, walau sejujurnya aku tak terlalu tertarik pada topik ini, manusia yang dekat, atau bisa dibilang mau berteman dengan ku hanyalah Nozomi,Nico, dan Maki. Jadi kalau ada penghuni baru, apalagi dia pengganti Maki, entah dia akan bisa berteman…, tidak jangankan berteman melihat ada sepasang telinga rubah di kepalaku saja mungkin dia akan lari ketakutan

"hmmm… walau sebenarnya aku sudah sangat nyaman dengan adanya Maki chan disini, tapi aku juga ingin kenal dengan penggantinya" jawabnya dengan di iringi tawa tulus yang memperlihatkan barisan gigi nya

"yaa… kalau begitu, aku juga sama dengan mu"

Tiba – tiba telinga kucing miliknya berdenyut, tanda kalau dia mendengar sesuatu, "aahhh, Nozomi chan memanggil, aku ke sana dulu ya..Eli chan" dia melambaikan tangannya seraya membalik badan, dan meloncat dari pohon ke pohon, menuju sumber suara yang memanggilnya

Aku kembali pada kegiatan awalku, ya… mengawasi daerah ini, aku memanjat lebih tinggi lagi, agar jarak pandangku bisa mencakup lebih luas,dan duduk di salah satu dahan besar, dan menikmati hembusan angin menerpa wajahku

"sangat luas…bahkan untuk aku yang sudah lama tinggal disini, masih banyak tempat yang belum aku datangi dan aku tandai" sejak di bawanya Alisa oleh kakek ke suatu tempat entah di mana mereka sekarang, aku hanya bisa merasakan dua perasaan, takut dan sepi, bahkan dulu, malahan sampai sekarang aku tak pernah bisa tidur, jikalau lilin yang ada di lentera ku habis, maka dari itu aku selalu terbangun tengah malam untuk sekedar mengganti lilin, hingga matahari terbit , aku takut gelap, _seorang youkai Alpha yang tinggal dihutan, ternyata takut akan gelap…Ironis_

 _"_ pppffttt, memalukan sekali, benar – benar sebuah aib" tanpa kusadari aku tertawa kecil akan hal itu, walaupun aku tahu itu bukan lah tawa ke bahagiaan

Rin datang ke hutan ini, atau lebih tepatnya di letakkan di hutan ini, bahkan yang meletakkannya saja aku tak tahu itu perbuatan siapa,pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia sedang tertidur di rerumputan, dan saat itu usianya sama seperti anak manusia umur 6 tahun. Youkai berdarah murni memang hidup abadi dan berhenti menua dalam jangka umur tertentu, kecuali mereka dibunuh, tetapi bagi darah campuran kami tidak abadi kami hanya akan mengalami perlambatan pertumbuhan atau penuaan dalam umur yang berbeda – beda, dalam kasusku, ibuku berhenti menua di saat umurnya menginjak 25 tahun dalam perhitungan umur manusia, dan sepertinya aku sudah mulai melambat sejak umurku menginjak 17 tahun, entah kenapa aku tak yakin Alisa juga akan mengalaminya, dan untuk Rin sepertinya pertumbuhannya belum melambat, dia masih tumbuh selayaknya anak - anak manusia pada umumnya.

Aku merawat dan menyayanginya seperti halnya yang kulakukan pada Alisa, dia tumbuh dari seorang nekomata kecil yang cengeng, menjadi nekomata remaja yang periang, aku memuji diriku sendiri untuk hal – tiba aku merasa ada kobaran chi asing berjalan memasuki daerah ku, "Kobaran chi ini…,"aku berdiri dan bangun dari posisi awalku "ada dua orang, yang satu sama seperti kobaran chi manusia lainnya, dan yang satu ini….dia setara dengan Maki, dan Nozomi" aku bergegas melompati dahan satu demi satu untuk melihat siapa pemilik kobaran chi ini, rasa penasaran itu mengarahkanku pada kereta kuda yang cukup besar dan tengah membawa banyak barang di sekitarnya, aku menjaga jarak agar tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku,aku memiliki kelebihan yaitu penglihatanku, aku bisa merubah penglihatanku menuju mode di mana aku bisa melihat menembus benda mati, dan sekarang aku hendak melihat siapa yang ada di dalam kereta ini, tanpa perlu masuk ke dalamnya

Aku memejamkan matakku sejenak, dan saat aku membukanya kembali, penglihtanku akan siapa yang ada di dalam kereta itu, bukannya aku bisa melihat jelas melainkan malah memburam, _apa?buram bagaimana mungkin?, pasti kereta ini sudah ditempeli kertas mantra sehingga mengganggu penglihatanku_ , aku berusaha mengalahkan efek dari kertas mantra itu dengan cara mengernyitkan dahiku guna lebih memfokuskan kedua mataku, tapi hasil yang kudapatkan masih jauh dari yang ku harapkan, aku hanya bisa melihat siluet kalau mereka ber dua adalah perempuan yang satu berambut pendek, dan yang satu berambut panjang, selebihnya… pandangan buram, bahkan aku tak bisa melihat rupa wajah mereka, dengan berat hati akhirnya, aku menyudahi penyelidikkan ku.

Walau ini baru pertama kalinya,aku bertemu mereka, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan kobaran chi dari perempuan yang akan menggantikan maki ini, perlahan – lahan kereta itu melewati pandanganku dan menuju ke arah kuil yang berlokasi dia atas gunung, tanpa kusadari dadaku serasa seperti ada yang menekan "kenapa dadaku terasa sakit?"

Hari sudah semakin malam, sinar matahari tergantikan oleh sinar bulan,aku sudah berada di dalam tempat tinggalku, sebuah pondok kecil yang berada di tengah hutan inilah satu – satunya peninggalan dari ayahku, sebuah pondok dengan satu ruangan, terdapat sebuah meja makan kecil yang terletak di tengah – tengah ruangan, futon tempat ku tidur yang aku letakkan di sudut kanan ruangan, sebuah tungku yang di bawahnya terdapat tempat untuk kayu bakar untuk memasak, walau sudah jarang aku gunakan, karena hampir setiap hari aku dibawakan makanan dari kuil oleh Nozomi & Nico, dua jendela kecil di samping kanan pintu masuk, lemari geser yang sudah setengah kosong karena hanya ada baju – bajuku.

Aku berjalan menuju dua lentera gantung yang ada di setiap sudut ruangan, untuk menyalahkan lilin yang ada di dalamnya satu per satu, setelah menyalakannya dan membuat ruangan menjadi cukup terang, aku menarik satu dari ke empat kursi yang ada di samping meja makan, aku duduk dan menaruh kedua tanganku di atas meja dengan posisi melipat, dan membenamkan wajahku kedalamnya, _sejak kedatangan gadis pemilik kobaran chi itu, kenapa perasaanku menjadi gundah, seperti ada yang mengganjal di dalamnya,_ hembusan angin masuk dari jendela dan membasuh tengkuk leherku dengan lembut,akibatnya kedua kelopak mataku menjadi terasa berat untuk tetap terbuka,dan aku tak bisa menahannya.

"Onee chan, lihat ada yang datang " Alisa menarik lenganku seraya menunjuk kearah segrombolan orang – orang dan di belakang orang – orang itu terdapat sebuah kereta kuda, yang mengarah menuju ke pondok kami,kebanyakan dari mereka berbaju seperti biksu, memakai kalung mutiara panjang, dan masing – masing dari mereka menggenggam kertas mantra, rasa takut mulai menyelimuti diriku

Aku menarik Alisa menuju kebelakang punggungku, "tetap di dekatku Alisa" jantungku berdegup kencang seraya aku mendengar langkah kaki mereka semakin mendekati kami, keringat dingin mengalir dari dahiku. Langkah mereka berhenti menimbulkan jarak sekitar 3 meter di depan kami, lalu mereka mulai meyebar seperti dalam posisi mengepung kami, aku memasang mode waspada,pintu kereta terbuka , lalu turun lah seorang laki – laki dan secara tiba – tiba formasi mereka terbelah seperti hendak memberikan jalan untuk laki – laki itu, dan benar saja dari terbelahnya formasi itu munculah lelaki bisa di bilang cukup tua,dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan ayah, yang membedakan hanya seluruh rambutnya sudah berwarna putih, dan di wajahnya sudah banyak kerutan,

Lelaki tua itu terdiam memandangi ku, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Alisa yang ada di belakangku

Dia tersenyum,"jangan takut, aku ini kakek kalian, ayahnya ayah kalian" aku dan Alisa terkejut akan pernyataan itu, tapi aku belum melepas mode waspada ku, dan Alisapun juga belum melepaskan pegangannya pada baju bagian belakang ku, "masih belum percaya?, baiklah sebentar ya.." dia mulai merogoh kantung dadanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas, dia membuka gulungan tersebut lalu mengarahkannya kepada kami, "Lihat, apa kalian kenal dengan laki – yang ada di sampingku ini?"

Dan ternyata isi dari gulungan itu adalah sebuah lukisan,di sana tergambar dua orang laki – laki,satu sedang duduk dan yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, kedua mataku terbuka lebar di saat pandanganku melihat wajah dari laki- laki yang sedang berdiri di belakang kursi, _ituu..itu wajah ayah_

"onee chan, itu ayah,itu ayah" ucap Alisa dengan expresi wajah bahagia

"benar, ini adalah lukisan ku dengan anakku,Yuichiro, ayah kalian" dia menggulung kembali lukisan itu, dan mengembalikannya lagi pada kantung dadanya

Alisa mulai melepas cengkramannya pada kimono ku,"kaaakkkeeekkk" dia berlari menuju lelaki itu, lalu memeluknya, lelaki itu juga membalas pelukannya seraya mulai menggendongnya,

Kakek tersenyum hangat kepada Alisa yang ada di depannya "ayo kita ke rumah kakek, di sana banyak makanan, lezat, kimono yang bagus,dan juga mainan – mainan yang bagus"

"huuwwwaaaahhhh…" Alisa membuat senyum lebar, dan wajahnya berbinar – binar mendengar perkataan yang di katakan kakek tadi, dia menolehkan pandangannya padaku "ayo..ayo onee chan,ayo kita pergi ke rumah kakek" ajaknya dengan antusias

Akhirnya aku mulai menghilangkan mode waspada ku, dan mulai melangkah untuk mendekati kakek dan Alisa,

"kakakmu, boleh ikut asal… dia bisa menghilangkan telinga dan ekor binatang itu dari tubuhnya" langkah ku terhenti,karena mendengar perkataannya, ekspresi wajah kakek berubah, dia menghilangkan senyum hangatnya dan merubahnya menjadi mimik seperti orang yang sedang melihat sesuatu hal yang membuatnya jijik,aku mulai bergetar, sakit… hatiku sakit saat mendengarnya.

"karena kakakmu tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, jadi biarkan dia disini sampai dia bisa menghilangkannya"kakek mulai berbalik dan berjalan kebelakang menuju kereta,melewati barisan onmyouji ini, Alisa mulai memberontak dalam dekapannya

"tidak!, aku tidak mau pergi!Onee chaaannn!" dia mulai menangis dan mengarahkan tangannya padaku, namun dekapan kakek terlalu kuat sehingga rontakan Alisa tidak berguna

Baru aku hendak merebut kembali Alisa, seketika kedua tanganku di cengkram erat oleh dua orang onmyouji suruhan kakek, "LEPASKAN AKU!" aku membrontak sekuat yang aku bisa, "KAKEK,TOLONG JANGAN PISAHKAN AKU DENGAN ALISAA!" aku berteriak,berharap kalau kakek akan berbalik, dan merubah pikirannya lalu membawaku juga, sehingga aku dan Alisa bisa tetap bersama

Teriakan ku membuatnya berhenti,lalu dia berbalik menghadapku, "Aku tidak pernah mempunyai cucu setengah binatang,dan harap segera lupakan gadis ini, karena mulai sekarang dia bukan lagi adikmu!" kakek berbalik kembali dan masuk kedalam kereta bersama Alisa

Kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan mulai bercampur di perasaan ku, dan itu menjadi pemicu akan amukkan ku, aku merasakan sesuatu keluar dari setiap bagian tertentu di tubuhku, mulai dari muncul nya kuku yang berbentuk seperti cakar pada setiap jari – jari tanganku, gigi taringku mulai memanjang, tumbuhnya ekor lain pada bagian belakang ku. "Tuaaann, dia mulai berubah!" teriak salah satu onmyouji

Aku membrontak sekali lagi, dan ternyata kali ini berhasil, kedua onmyouji yang tadi sedang mencengkram tanganku terlempar keras akibat ronta an ku, "ikat dia dengan rantai fuin!" perintah kakek "ayo cepat jalankan kereta ini" kedua kuda meringkik dan kereta pun mulai melaju kencang, kemarahan sudah menguasai tubuh dan perasaan ku. Aku sudah memasang kuda – kuda untuk untuk berlari mengejar kereta itu, dengan sigap para onmyouji ini mulai membentuk lingkaran dengan diriku sebagai pusatnya, mereka mulai membacakan mantra dengan serentak, semakin mendekat,mereka perlahan memperkecil jaraknya dengan diriku, suara gema mantra – mantra terngiang di telingaku

"GYAAAAHHH.."aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat mengikat diriku dengan sangat kencang, semakin erat seiring dengan kerasnya suara mantra yang mereka ucapkan, _tu..tubuhku,tidak bisa bergerak aku tak bisa bernafas_ ,aku meringis menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu, _AALLIIISAAAA…._

 **TOKK..TOOKK…TOOKK..TOKKK**

"HAAAHH.." aku membuka kedua mataku, suara ketukan pintu menarik paksa kesadaranku dari mimpi kenangan buruk itu,keningku basah oleh keringat, nafasku tidak teratur karena terkejut

"Eli chi, buka pintunya aku dan Nico chi membawakan makanan untukmu" ucap Nozomi dari balik pintu

"iya, Eli chan, ayo kita makan sama – sama nyaa~" dan sepertinya Rin juga ikut dengan mereka

Aku berdiri dari kursi, membersihkan keringat dari keningku, dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu, aku membuka pintu dan ,memunculkan tiga orang satu berambut ungu panjang, dua pasang kelereng berwarna turqois terpasang di matanya, dan dia tersenyum lembut padaku, di sampingnya terdapat gadis bertubuh agak kecil berambut hitam dengan ikatan kuncir dua, dia mempunyai sepasang ruby merah di kedua matanya, dan dia memasang ekspresi wajah apatis seperti biasa, mereka mengenakan kimono mikonya seperti biasa,dan kedua tangan mereka sedang membawa tumpukan kotak makan yang di tumpuk ke atas, dan gadis yang terakhir adalah si gadis kucing berambut oranye

Tiba – tiba gadis dengan surai ungu mengarahkan tangan kanannya menuju antara rahang dan pipi kiriku,lalu mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya, "Eli chi kau tak apa?, wajahmu pucat…apa kau sedang sakit?" dia merubah senyumnya menjadi sebaliknya, kedua sorot matanya terlihat begitu khawatir

"tidak…aku tidak apa – apa" aku melapisi tangannya, dengan tangan kiriku lalu menariknya dari pipiku dan mengembalikannya lagi ketempatnya semula

"hooii… mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan kami berdiri di luar sambil memegangi tumpukan yang berat ini, haah?!," gerutu Nico yang ternyata kedua tangannya sudah bergetar akibat terlalu lama memapah tumpukan kotak – kotak makanan ini

"baik..baik, silahkan masuk"aku membuka pintu secara lebar, dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk, mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah meja makan dan menaruh tumpukan kotak – kotak makanan itu di atas meja, aku menutup kembali pintu, dan berjalan menyusul mereka menuju meja makan.

Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan si gadis pengganti Maki datang ke daerah ini,dia selalu berada dalam kuil jadi aku belum bisa melihat rupanya, dan akupun juga tidak bisa menemuinya karena di setiap sudut kuil di pasangi mantra yang membuat youkai dengan kobaran chi besar seperti ku, tidak bisa mendekatinya dalam radius 2 kilo meter, tapi mantra itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap youkai dengan kobaran chi yang tidak terlalu besar seperti Rin, entah apa maksud mereka memasangnya seperti itu.

Harii sudah siang, aku sedang duduk di salah satu dahan,dan sedang menjalankan tugasku seperti biasa, secara tak sengaja aku melihat kereta kuda berjalan dari arah kuil, menuju ke kota,aku merasakan tiga kobaran chi dari dalam kereta, satu milik Nozomi, satu milik Nico, dan yang lainnya, milik dari salah satu dari dua gadis yang tak bisa aku lihat kemarin,aku mengaktifkan mode penglihatanku, dan ternyata kali ini aku bisa melihat menembus siapa yang ada di dalam kereta itu _sepertinya kali ini tidak di tempeli kertas mantra_ ,Nozomi dan Nico duduk bersebelahan, dan di depan mereka duduk seorang gadis, ya dia si gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat terang, kobaran chinya sebanding dengan Nico, namun tidak sebanding dengan milik Nozomi, _jadii, si rambut panjang pengganti Maki, masih berada di dalam kuil ya_ , entah kenapa tersirat sedikit kekecewan di hatiku, aku mengalihkan pandangan ku dari kereta menuju kuil, ada dorongan kuat untuk menuju kuil itu dan menemuinya,

"kenapa, aku merasa sangat ingin menemuinya,padahal dia itu orang asing,yang baru seminggu datang ke daerah ini"

Hari sudah gelap, bulan bersinar sangat terang malam ini, juga sedang dalam posisi purnama, Rin sedang mengunjungi kerabatnya yang ada di hutan kota sebelah, dan bisa- bisa dia akan kembali kesini lagi itu besok sore, karena letak hutan kota sebelah itu lumayan jauh, dan seperti biasa aku sedang menyalakan lentera di dalam pondokku sampai tiba – tiba aku merasakan ancaman besar memasuki daerah ku, bukan dari arah desa ataupun kota, melainkan dari arah hutan, _Ini… kobaran chi Youkai,setara denganku_ , aku bergegas keluar, dan berlari menuju makhluk pemilik kobaran ini,dan akhirnya kami berpapasan di padang rumput,yang biasa menjadi tempat aku,Nozomi,Nico dan Rin ber main,atau berbaring untuk sekedar melihat bintang – bintang pada malam hari.

Dia mempunyai sepasang sayap hitam besar , yang berfungsi untuk menyanggahnya tetap di udara,Dia seorang karasu Tengu, aku tak bisa melihat wajah aslinya karena dia sedang memakai topeng, "Mau apa kau datang ke daerah kekuasaanku, apa kau bermaksud untuk merebutnya dariku?"

"….." burung itu tidak menjawab, dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya, masing – masing mengambil beberapa helai bulu dari sayapnya, dan secara cepat melempar helai – helai bulu itu ke arahku, _kuanggap jawabannya, iya,aku ingin merebut kekuasaanmu_ , dengan cepat aku menghindari hujaman bulu – bulu itu,selayaknya anak panah bulu – bulu itu menancap pada tanah yang aku pijak tadi.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan berkonsentrasi untuk membuka mode kitsune ku, tak perlu waktu lama untuk diriku memasuki mode ini,aku membalas nya dengan tembakan laser dari kesembilan ekorku, dia menghindarinya, dengan lincah, _siiaall, dia curang kenapa harus ada di langit,turun kau!_

Aku membombardirnya dengan tembakan laserku dari segala arah, _hanya ada satu cara untuk dia menghindari ini_ ,aku mencoba memprediksi pergerakan dia selanjutnya, dengan cepat aku mengumpulkan chi di depan mulutku, mengkompresnya menjadi berbentuk bola,dan memecahnya menjadi laser berukuran besar lalu menembakannya ke arah lokasi yang ku prediksi, yang dan ternyata prediksi ku benar,laserku mengenai dirinya secara terhempas ke belakang

 **BBRRUUUAAKKK**

dan jatuh menghantam tanah, _haah.. tidak ada yang boleh meremehkan kashikoi kawaii Elichika_ , aku sedikit menyombongkan diri karena melihatTengu itu jatuh.

Tapi sepertinya aku salah, karena tengu itu ternyata telah membungkus dirinya dengan kedua sayap besarnya tepat sebelum laserku mengenainya, kepulan asap keluar dari sayapnya Karena terkena tembakan laserku,kedua sayap besar itu mulai terbuka memperlihatkan manusia bertopeng di dalamnya yang ternyata tidak terluka sedikit pun, _sama seperti rumor yang beredar kalau daya tahan sayap tengu itu bagai perisai besi, dan setiap helai bulunya setajam pisau, dan bahkan mengandung racun_ , dia mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang lagi, saat sudah sampai di langit dia mengepakan sayapnya secara kencang, dan jatuh lah helai – helai bulu mengarah kepada ku secara cepat, tentu saja dengan mudah aku menghindarinya, aku membalas hujaman bulu tadi dengan tembakan laserku, baku tembak itu terulang kembali,dan kali ini dia mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang lebih tinggi lagi,

 _mau apa dia?_.

Aku melihat dia mulai berputar kencang, pusaran angin tercipta di sekelilingnya, secara bersamaan muncullah hujanan helai – helai bulu hitam dari dalam pusaran angin yang dia buat, _jadi ini senjata andalannya, kau pikir aku akan takut hanya karena ada hujanan bulu._

Aku mulai mengkonsentrasikan chi di depanku, dan hendak membuat laser besar sama seperti yang sudah ku buat sebelumnya, belum sempat aku membentuknya menjadi seperti bola,aku sudah di kejutkan dengan munculnya chi si gadis berambut panjang, konsentrasiku seketika membuyar, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru sedang diam terpaku sementara hujanan helai – helai bulu bak anak panah itu, akan segara mengenai dirinya, _sedang apa dia disini, cepat lari menghindar._ Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi sekali lagi untuk menciptakan laser, tapi dengan melihat kecepatan laju helai – helai bulu itu sepertinya tidak akan sempat.

Dengan sendirinya kakiku bergegas, menuju ke arah gadis itu dan tubuhku menjadi perisai baginya untuk menahan hujanan bulu – bulu itu

 **STABB..STABB..STABB..STABB..**

Aku merasakan hujaman bulu – bulu itu menusuk bagian kanan tubuhku,aku berusaha semampu yang aku bisa untuk untuk menahan rasa sakit yang datang bertubi – tubi dan tetap menjadi perisai bagi gadis ini, sampai akhirnya hujanan itu berhenti,merubah daerah di sekitarku menjadi berwarna hitam, Karena di penuhi dengan helai – helai bulunya, begitupun dengan tubuh bagian kananku.

Aku menoleh kepada gadis yang berada di samping kiriku, dan berharap dia tidak terluka karena aku takut ada helai bulu yang berhasil melewati tubuhku, dan mengenai dirinya, aku bersyukur dia baik – baik saja, gadis ini mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik, kedua bola matanya berwarna sama seperti topaz, cocok dengan rambut biru panjangnya,wajahnya seperti magnet bagiku, hingga tatapanku terus melekat padanya, namun sepertinya efek racun dari helai bulu Karasu tadi sudah mulai bekerja, pandangan di sekitarku berputar, kaki – kakiku melemah, dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku

Otaku mulai memainkan ilusi buram, aku melihat siluet seorang gadis dan anak kecil "Tidak semua manusia, berusaha untuk menyakiti mu Eli, lihat, buktinya aku dan zzzzz .." _kenapa?, aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan barusan? "_ kami berdua sangat menyayangi mu"

Aku mendapat kembali kesadaran ku, walaupun hanya mataku saja yg berfungsi itupun kelopak mataku hanya bisa terbuka setengah,lidahku tak bisa bergerak tapi aku masih bisa merasakan cairan keluar dari dalam mulutku, telingaku tidak bisa mendengar apapun,dan sepertinya aku sudah kembali kedalam wujud manusia. Kedua mataku melihat sosok gadis berambut biru panjang yang sedang berdeku di hadapanku, ekspresi wajahnya sangat khawatir, dia mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi karena efek dari racun ini aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan

Kedua mataku akhirnya kehilangan fungsinya juga, seketika semuanya gelap, dan sunyi, tapi dari ilusi tadi dan sosok gadis itu, mereka mempunyai kesamaan

 _Ya..Surai panjang berwarna biru  
_


	3. Chapter 2 (Yuuki no Reason)

**Haaaahhh..gomenasaaiii, karena lama update, susah emang kalau punya dosen grugit, tugas udah kaya antrian sembako ( -_-), rindu masa2 semester 1 yg dosennya kebanyakan modol ( T_T)**

 **OK,back to topic**

 **welp,jujur aja kayanya ini adalah chapter terpanjang di banding chap2 sebelumnya,persiapkan mata kalian,siapkan insto (biar mata gak kering), daaaann sudah mulai ada sedikit bumbu - bumbu NSFW, hmmm #Lenny_face**

* * *

"Te..tenangkan dirimu Umi" kataku mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa panik yang perlahan – lahan mulai menguasai tubuhku,sudah sekian lama sejak aku terakhir kali merasakan apa itu yang namanya panik, pertama kali aku merasakannya itu dulu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat aku melihat tubuh kakak berlumuran darah, dan sekarang perasaan itu terpicu lagi karena pemandangan di depanku sudah mengeluarkan semua obat yang ada di dalam tas ku, _lalu…lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?_ , nafas gadis ini semakin melemah, dan sebaliknya malah nafasku yang semakin tidak beraturan,

"oh ya, bulunya,a..aku harus mencabut bulu – bulu ini terlebih dahulu" jari – jemari kedua tanganku mulai menyentuh kumpulan bulu – bulu yang berjejer menutupi bagian samping tubuh gadis ini, dan hendak untuk mencabutnya, "aaww" aku merintih seraya jariku menyentuh helai dari bulu – bulu itu, _walau hanya ujung pangkalnya yang mengandung racun, tapi tak kusangka ternyata setiap lembar dari bulunya setajam silet_ , aku meringis menahan sakit yang aku rasakan di setiap jari – jemariku,

 _Sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang dia rasakan, saat melindungiku dari hujanan bulu – bulu itu tadi_ , aku berusaha semampuku untuk mencabut semua bulu – bulu ini, dan akhirnya, satu masalah terselesaikan semua bulu yang ada di bagian samping tubuhnya, telah aku basmi, walau semua jariku terasa perih,aku melihat kesepuluh jari tanganku penuh dengan luka gores dan bahkan sebagian dari luka itu mengalirkan darah,aku mengusap kedua tanganku secara bersamaan, guna untuk menghilangkan tetesan darah yang perlahan mengalir dari jariku, dan melanjutkan misi ku. _Selanjutnya, aku harus mengeluarkan racun ini, sebelum dia menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya_ , yang berarti aku harus menghisap keluar racun itu, aku mengambil satu anak panah, lalu merobek kain baju gadis ini di bagian samping, dengan mata pisau dari anak panah, aku merobeknya secara lurus kebawah, perlahan celah robekan kain membesar dan memperlihatkan kulit putih pucat yang sudah di penuhi oleh bintik – bintik lubang hasil hujaman bulu – bulu tadi.

"Permisi" tanpa keraguan aku mulai membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahku pada bintik lubang itu,aku menyisir rambutku yang mulai berjatuhan seraya aku membungkuk dengan jariku lalu aku menyelipkannya di belakang telingaku, sehingga tidak mengganggu saat aku memulai kegiatan ini. Aku mulai dengan bintik lubang yang ada di bagian paling atas tepat di bagian tulang kerangka kanan, di samping dada kanannya, aku menghisap racun itu, lalu mengelurkannya dengan cara meludahkannya dari mulutku, jarak antara bintik lubang yang satu dengan yang lain sangat berdekatan, aku melakukan hal itu berulang kali dari titik lubang ke titik lubang lainnya, dan sampai pada bintik lubang terakhir yang terletak pada tulang pinggul sebelah kanan miliknya. Aku memposisikan punggungku kembali tegak, dan masih dalam posisi berdeku .

"Dengan ini, penanganan racun dari luar sudah aku selesaikan" aku melihat ke arah wajah gadis ini, _sepertinya nafasnya sudah mulai ber angsur normal_ , _hanya tinggal menghilangkan racunnya dari dalam, kurasa aku membawa obatnya_ , aku mulai meraba – raba botol – botol kaca berukuran kecil berisi bubuk, yang ber serakan di tanah akibat kepanikkan ku tadi, mencoba untuk menemukan tulisan {Penghilang racun} pada setiap kertas yang tertempel di depan botol – botol kecil ini, tanpa waktu lama aku menemukannnya, _aku hanya harus melarutkan bubuk ini pada air hangat, lalu meminumkannnya pada gadis ini_ , belum sempat aku melakukan hal itu, seketika aku merasakan kobaran chi tepat di belakangku, spontan aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang ada di belakangku, tapi gerakan ku kalah cepat dengannya.

 **DUUAAKK…**

Tengkorak belakangku menghantam tanah, akibat dorongan dari cengkraman yang mencekik leherku, sakit… yang muncul di kepalaku dan rasa sesak di leherku, aku membuka kedua mataku secara perlahan, pandanganku terbelah dua akibat hantaman tadi yang sepertinya berpengaruh pada penglihatanku, perlahan – lahan mulai kembali menyatu dan memperlihatkan sosok gadis bertelinga kucing, dia berada di atasku, tubuhnya di topang oleh kedua lutunya yang masing – masing mengapit tubuhku, dia memasang wajah beringas kemarahan, tangan kirinya mencengkram leherku,dan tangan kanannya sudah mengeluarkan deretan cakar tajam yang siap,mencakar wajahku kapan saja.

"Apa ini semua, perbuatanmu?!" dia mengatakan hal itu seraya memper-erat cengkaramannya pada leherku, _sakit, sesak…ak..aku tidak bisa bernafas,_ aku berusaha menarik tangannya dari leherku tapi cengkramannya terlalu kuat

"a..aaa..aku,s..se..sedang…beru…saha…" aku menjawab dengan udara yang masih tersisa di tubuhku "u…untuk,me..men..nolongnya" aku sudah mengeluarkan seluruh udara yang tersisa di tubuhku hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, aku menatap mata si gadis kucing, berharap dia percaya akan perkataanku. Perlahan dia melonggarkan cengkramannya dan akhirnya melepaskannya dari leherku, "uhukk..uhuukk" aku terbatuk, refleks aku mengusap bekas cengkramannya di leherku dengan tangan kananku "haaaahh…haaaahhh..hhhhaaahh" aku menghirup udara sekitar sebanyak yang aku bisa, menjaga supaya paru – paru ku tetap berfungsi, aku mengangkat tubuh bagian atasku untuk bangun, menjadi posisi duduk tegak

Gadis kucing itu perlahan mendekati si gadis rubah yang terbaring, tak sadarkan diri, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali padaku " lalu, perbuatan siapa ini?" tanyanya,dan sepertinya dia sudah merubah raut wajahnya dari yang beringas menjadi datar tanpa emosi

"Karasu tengu, dan dia menjadi seperti ini karena…melindungiku", aku mengeluarkan sedikit getaran saat mengatakan hal itu, kedua telapak tanganku mencengkram erat, mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat goresan yang ditimbulkan pada saat mencabut bulu – bulu tadi,leherku menunduk, sehingga mataku hanya bisa melihat rerumputan, entah kenapa aku merasa ingin menangis

"Jadi…,apa kau sudah selesai mengobati luka dan racunnya?" Tanya si gadis kucing, yang perlahan mulai mengangkat tubuh gadis rubah itu, menuju punggungnya, " dan, bisa bantu angkat dia sebentar?"

Ba..baik" aku mengangkat kembali pandanganku dan melihat si gadis kucing sedang berusaha untuk menggendong si gadis rubah di punggungnya, aku berdiri dan membantunya. "Aku baru membersihkan racunnya dari luar saja, dan belum sempat membersihkannya dari dalam, aku membawa obatnya, tapi… aku perlu air panas untuk melarutkan obat ini"

"air panas ya? Hmm sepertinya aku tau tempat yang bagus, saa.. ayo ikut aku nyaa~" dia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah ceria dan sangat berbeda dari wajah yang dia perlihatkan pada ku saat mencekik leherku tadi, gadis kucing itu mulai berlari sambil menggendong si gadis rubah itu di punggungnya

"tu..tunggu" dengan cepat aku mengambil obat – obat yang berserakan di tanah, menaruhnya kembali di tasku, dan berlari menyusul si gadis kucing, _Nyaa?, eh apa aku tak salah dengar, dan kenapa ekspresinya jadi berubah drastis begitu_., aku berlari mengikuti tepat di belakangnya, larinya sungguh kencang, untung saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan latihan berat sehingga tubuhku jadi tidak terlalu kaget, _apa jadinya kalau Honoka, atau Nico, yang berada di posisiku saat ini ya? "_ a..anoo, kalau boleh tau kita mau kemana ya?" Tanya ku pada gadis yang berlari di depanku

"Ke rumahnya Eli chan nyaa~" dia mengatakan hal itu tanpa memperlambat ritme larinya,aku merasa kami sudah berlari cukup jauh,karena aku sudah mulai merasa letih, bagusnya si gadis kucing mulai memperlambat kecepatan larinya, dan berhenti.

Aku pun ikut berhenti dan melihat, sebuah pondok sederhana, si gadis kucing membuka pintu,dengan cara mendorongnya menggunakan bahu kanannya, pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya lentera, gadis kucing itu perlahan mulai merebahkan si gadis rubah di atas futon yang ada di sudut ruangan, aku masuk mengikutinya dan duduk berdeku di sebelah futon si gadis rubah,

"tadi kau bilang butuh air panas?" si gadis kucing itu berdiri dan menuju ke sudut ruangan lain yang sepertinya itu adalah dapurnya, dia mengambil air di cawan besi, lalu dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada bagian bawah cawan itu, seketika muncul lidah api biru dari atas jarinya, tak perlu waktu lama sampai air di dalam cawan itu mendidih, lalu dia menuang air itu kedalam gelas terdekat, _dia memegang cawan besi panas dengan tangan kosong?_ , "ini" dia menyerahkan gelas yang dari dalamnya mengeluarkan uap panas kepada ku, aku menaruhnya di bawah, seraya aku merogoh tasku untuk mencari botol kaca kecil, bertuliskan {Penghilang Racun}

"ahhh ini dia", dengan cepat aku membuka tutup kayu yang terpasang pada botol kaca itu, dan menuangkan bubuk yang ada di dalamya sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam gelas,bubuk itu langsung larut , membentuk asap di dalam air hangat, merubah warnanya menjadi agak ke cokalatan, begitupun aromanya menjadi aroma langu dedaunan, "aaahh… tolong bantu aku, angkat kepalanya sedikit, supaya obat ini bisa mengalir dalam tenggorokannya"

"baik nyaa~" gadis kucing mengangkat sedikit tengkuk belakang si gadis rubah dengan tangan kirinya,jari – jari tangan kiriku memegang rahang bawah si gadis rubah, dan ibu jariku menarik sedikit dagu si gadis supaya mulutnya terbuka, sementara tangan kanan ku mengarahkan bibir gelas ke arah mulutnya, _perlaahaaaannn_ , air obat mengalir dari dalam gelas menuju mulutnya, dan kerongkongannya.

"Uhukk..uhukk" gadis rubah itu tersedak karena ada sesuatu masuk kedalam tubuhnya tanpa sepengetahuannya, tapi obat itu berhasil di masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, untuk sesaat dia membuka sedikit kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan sedikit bola mata berwarna langit cerah, dia melihat ke arahku tapi tatapannya seperti bukan untukku,kedua kelereng berwarna langit itu terlihat kosong,spontan aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya, dan sekaligus menyembunyikan rona merah yang secara cepat meyebar ke seluruh wajahku

. _sepertinya sudah cukup,_ aku menarik gelas secara perlahan menjauh dari bibir gadis ini,sesekali aku mencuri – curi pandang untuk melihat ke arahnya, dan teryata dia sudah menutup kembali kedua matanya, _sepertinya tadi dia hanya ngelindur_ , aku menaruh kembali gelas di sampingku

"aaahh… nekomata – san.."

"Rin" ucapnya secara cepat kepadaku

"eehh?" _apa maksudnya? Apa itu sama seperti "Nyaa" yang sering dia ucapkan_

"Rin, itu namaku nyaa ~, bukan Nekomata san, tapi Rin!" dia mengaatakan hal itu dengan raut wajah bersungguh – sungguh, bagiku itu sangat imut, aku tertawa kecil karena hal itu

"baiklah…baik, Rin tolong rebahkan dia kembali ke tempatnya semula"

Secara perlahan Rin menarik tangan kirinya dari belakang tengkuk si gadis Rubah, secara bersamaan tubuh si gadis rubah kembali merebah seperti posisi dia sebelumnya "Lalu, apa lagi nyaa~"

"hmm…" aku mengistirahatkan dagu ku pada tangan kananku, sedangkan tangan kiriku terlipat di bawah siku kananku untuk menyanggahnya, _penanganan dari luar…sudah, dari dalam…sudah,sepertinya hanya tinggal menjahit lubang – lubang itu sedikit, lalu untuk sentuhan terakhir,menutupnya dengan perban,_ aku berdiri lalu berjalan, mengitari si gadis rubah, dan menuju sisi kanan tubuhnya,dan mengambil posisi duduk kembali, "aku akan menjahit sedikit luka – luka ini.. dan Rin" aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada gadis kucing yang duduk di depanku

"nyaa?~" dia menenggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang raut wajah penasaran

Aku melihat ke arah gadis yang tergeletak di antara kami, sebagian dari tubuhnya basah karena keringat dingin, di saat racun tadi menyiksa nya dalam rasa sakit, "tolong buka kan bajunya, dan segera pakaikan yang baru, tapi nanti setelah aku selesai menjahit lukanya" instruksi ku pada si gadis kucing

"baik nyaa~" dia mulai membuka tali simpul yang ada di pinggang si gadis rubah, sementara dia sibuk dengan urusannya, aku mulai mengaduk – aduk isi tasku untuk mencari perban yang sepertinya sempat aku bawa dari kuil, aku menemukan dua gulungan putih _, hanya dua?... sepertinya cukup_.. _hanya tingal jarumnya saja, kalau untuk benang aku bisa menggunakan chi_ , bola mataku sibuk mencari benda tajam yang sekiranya bisa menggantikan peran jarum,seketika ada cahaya berkilau yang menarik pandanganku dari dalam tas, aku mengambil barang yang berkilau itu yang ternyata adalah hadiah terakhir dari kakak, sebuah sisir besi atau yang lebih sering aku gunakan sebagai penghias rambut di saat aku menghadiri acara – acara penting, jari – jari sisir itu bisa di jadikan sebagai pengganti jarum,dilema mulai mengambil alih pikiran ku, _ini hadiah terakhir dari kakak_ , aku menggenggam & memandangi sisir itu cukup lama sementara pikiran ku sedang memperdebatkan dua pilihan rumit, _tapii.. jika dia tidak meyelamatkan ku tadi mungkin aku sudah…_ , aku mematahkan satu batang dari deretan jari sisir itu dengan ujung mata pisau dari anak panahku, "Rin bisa tolong netralisirkan ini?" tanyaku seraya menyerahkan batangan besi itu

"eehh"?, netralisir?" dia menenggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi, yang sepertinya dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi

"aahh.. maksudku… Rin tolong pinjamkan apimu untuk memanaskan jarum ini sedikit"

"hooo…baiklah nyaa~" dia mengarahkan jarinnya pada batang besi dan mengeluarkan lidah api biru berukuran kecil

Aku mulai merasakan sensasi panas dari batang besi ini, dan sepertinya ini sudah cukup, "cukup Rin, terima kasih", Dia menghilangkan lidah api itu dari ujung jari telunjuknya, dan kembali pada tugasnya semula, _yaahh… ayo kita mulai_ , aku mentransfer aliran chi tubuhku pada bagian belakang jarum ini selayaknya benang tak kasat mata, aku mulai menggerakan jariku seperti seorang penjahit hanya bedanya untuk saat ini bukan baju yang aku jahit melainkan lembaran kulit, ritme tanganku bergerak stabil, sedikit demi sedikit lubang – lubang itu sudah tertutup kemabli oleh benang chi milikku

"Selesaiii nyaaa~" ucap rin seraya membawa tumpukan kain di genggamannya, "saa..aku akan membawa baju gantinya" dia melompat bangun lalu berjalan ke arah pintu geser yang berada tak jauh dari futon, sementara aku masih tetap focus untuk menambal lubang – lubang ini, sampai akhirnya benangku sampai pada lubang bagian atas atau lebih tepatnya kulit di bagian tulang kerangka samping, mataku spontan melihat sesuatu…terlihat bagian samping gundukan yang di selimuti oleh kulit putih pucat, seluruh wajahku seketika memanas, tangan kanan ku bergetar, _ke..kenapa aku menjadi malu seperti ini, bukannya aku juga mempunyai 'gundukkan' itu, semua wanita mempunyainya_ , yaa.. sekarang tubuh bagian atas gadis rubah ini sepenuhnya terbuka, memperlihatkan, cekungan tulang lehernya, kedua buah dadanya, lekuk pinggangnya,dan karena pemandangan itu, hancur sudah konsentrasi yang sudah aku buat untuk menjahit luka ini, _konsentrasi Umi..konsentrasi, kenapa kau jadi salah tingkah seperti ini?, bahkan saat di dalam onsen, kau,Honoka,Nozomi,Nico, dalam keadaan yang sama, tapi kenapa sekarang kau jadi gemetar begini?_ , dengan gemetarnya tangan kananku,sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan ini, walau aku sudah memfokuskan pandanganku hanya pada bagian lukanya,tetap saja ada keinginan besar untuk melihat ke arah yang tidak seharusnya, _panaasss… wajahku panas,kenapa mataku tidak mau fokus seperti tadi,_ keringat mengalir bagai hujan dari keningku

"Ri..Rin, tolong tutup tubuh bagian atasnya dengan bantal,atau selimut, atau baju"aku berusaha menormalkan nada bicaraku guna untuk meyembunyikan rasa gugup(malu) ku

"eehh, tapi kan, belum selesai penjahitannya"

"aahh.i..iyaa, maksudku" aku baru ingat, kalau aku sendirilah yang menginstruksikan kepada Rin, untuk memakaikan baju yang baru kalau aku sudah selesai menjahit seluruh lukanya, "aku hanya tidak ingin dia kedinginan, karena sepertinya bagian atas tubuhnya sudah cukup lama terbuka"

 _Ayoo, mengertilah apa yang kumaksud, tidak mungkin aku bilang kalau aku salah tingkah karena 'itu',_ "aku mengerti nyaa~" dia mengambil selembar kain yang sepertinya itu adalah baju dari gadis rubah ini,dan menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya, _akhirnya_.Aku menarik nafas dalam – dalam, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasi ku.

"selesai,hanya tinggal memerbankannya" aku mengusap keringat yang mengucur dari keningku, dan megakkan punggungku kembali, aku melilitkan perban pada daerah yang barusan aku jahit, tentu saja dengan bantuan dari si gadis kucing."Dengan ini semuanya sudah selesai, hanya perlu menunggu dia sadar" aku tersenyum pada si gadis kucing

########

Mata si gadis kucing mulai ber kaca – kaca, "hikss..Arigatou nyaa~" air mata mulai mulai mengalir dari mata kananya "aku sempat takut tadi, aku takut, kalau terjadi apa – apa pada Eli chan, kalau itu terjadi aku pasti akan sendirian lagi" air mata mulai mengalir deras dari kedua matanya,kedua telinga kucingnya menguncup kebawah, rasa empatiku bangkit, melihat Rin menangis tersedu – sedu seperti itu

Aku berdiri, lalu berjalan menghampiri si gadis kucing yang tengah menangis, kau tahu?, pemandangan ini seperti saat kau melihat seorang anak kucing di jalanan yang mengeong – ngeong, tanpa tahu dimana dan apa yang akan dia lakukan, dan aku berani jamin sesorang berhati keras sekalipun pasti akan luluh, jika di posisiku sekarang, aku duduk di sampingnya, lalu tangan kanan ku mengusap – ngusap rambutnya, "tidak apa, sekarang Eli mu sudah baik – baik saja"

Dia melihat ke arahku, dan mengusap kedua matanya, guna menghilangkan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, "tapiii, aku sudah hampir membunuh mu nyaa~", kepalanya tertunduk, dan wajahnya di penuhi rasa bersalah

"kalau aku di posisimu, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, melihat teman baikku tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, dan hanya ada satu orang asing di sampingnya,jadi sepertinya itu reaksi yang wajar, karena kau sangat menyayangi teman mu ini bukan?"

Dia mengangkat kembali wajahnya, dan melihatku dengan ekspresi benar – benar seperti anak kucing yang sedang memelas, "ma…maafkan aku nyaa~"

"tentu, tak perlu kau bilang pun aku sudah memaafkan mu sedari tadi" aku tersenyum untuk merespon permintaan maafnya,lalu aku melontarkan pandanganku kembali pada, si gadis rubah yang masih belum sadarkan diri, _sepertinya akan sulit untuk memakaikannya baju, kalau melihat dari keadaannya_ ,"aahh Rin, sepertinya untuk sekarang lebih baik, kita selimuti saja dia, karena aku pikir akan sulit, untuk memakaikannya baju di saat keadaannya seperti ini"

"hmm.. sepertinya kau benar nyaa~ akan sulit kalau memakaikannya sekarang, baiklah" dia mengambil selimut, yang tadi dia geser di saat sebelum merebahkan tubuh gadis rubah ini, lalu menyebarkannya di atas tubuh gadis rubah ini, "Dengan ini sepertinya Eli chan sudah cukup hangat", aku melihat hanya bagian kepalanya saja yang tidak tertutup selimut, dan tangan kirinya yang masih berada di luar selimut, aku memegang tangan putih itu, dan tak begitu mengejutkan kalau kulit tangan itu sangat halus saat tangan ku menyentuhnya, aku menggerakan tanganku hendak untuk memasukan tangannya kedalam selimut, tapi aku menundanya karena aku melihat luka gores cukup dalam, di telapak tangan kirinya, _aku tak menyadari adanya luka ini,_ terlihat banyak noda darah yang telah mengering di sekitar lukanya, _Luka ini perlu jahitan, kalau tidak akan infeksi, karena terbuka seperti ini._ Aku mengambil kembali batangan jari sisir yang aku gunakan sebelumnya sebagai pengganti jarum, mengalirinya kembali dengan chi milikku, dan menjahit luka gores itu, "yang satu ini juga selesai" dan ini juga mengingatkanku kalau perban yang aku bawa sudah habis untuk, memerbanni luka di tubuhnya, _apa aku biarkan saja terbuka? "_ tidak..tidak..tidak", _lalu pakai apa?,_ "hmmm.. oh iya,aku bisa gunakan itu"

Aku mengarahkan tangan kananku menuju kebelakang tubuhku, dan perlahan mulai menarik pita biru yang mengikat ujung rambutku, "ya..kurasa panjangnya cukup umtuk menutup jahitan ini" aku melilitkan pita biru milikku pada telapak tangannya, mengikatkan simpul di bagian atasnya untuk menjaga pita itu tidak lepas, dan memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam selimut.

#########

Tak terasa semua kegiatan itu menghabiskan waktu semalaman, aku berusaha menjaga mataku tetap terbuka, sementara Rin sudah tertidur lelap sejak lama di sampingku, suara ayam berkokok sudah mulai terdengar , walaupun langit belum bisa di bilang terang, tapi kegelapannya sudah tidak segelap tadi, _aku harus kembali ke kuil,sebelum yang lain bangun, tapiiii.._

"hmm.. ahh pagi" Sapa si gadis kucing yang mulai mengusap – usap kedua matanya,dan membangunkan badannya dari posisi rebah menjadi duduk

"pagi, Rin"jawabku pada sapaannya, "aahh, Rin sekarang aku harus kembali, ke kuil, kalau Eli, sudah bangun, jangan biarkan dia terlalu banyak bergerak, kau mengerti?"

"eehh, ba..baiklah aku mengerti nyaa~", aku bergegas untuk menuju pintu keluar, tapi Rin melanjutkan perkataanya dan membuatku berhenti sejenak "dan boleh kah aku tau siapa namamu?"

Aku berbalik, dan mengahadap padanya "Umi.., panggil aku Umi" aku menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum padanya, sebelum aku berlari menembus hutan,dan menuju kuil, _aku hanya perlu berlari berlawanan arah dari arah aku menuju kesini kemarin_ , sinar bulan sudah menghilang tapi langit masih gelap,aku terus berlari , sampai kakiku membawaku kembali menuju padang rumput, tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan dua gadis setengah youkai itu, aku memperlambat laju ku dari berlari menjadi berjalan, mataku melihat – lihat keadaan sekitar sekaligus mengingat kejadian kemarin malam

Gerakan bola mataku terhenti pada cekungan tanah yang ada di depanku, terlihat dua patahan anak panah, dan satu anak panah utuh tergeletak disana, aku langsung mengenali kalau anak panah itu adalah milikku, sedangkan cekungan ini adalah bekas hantaman jatuhnya Karasu itu kemarin, dan anak panah ini adalah anak panah yang aku lesatkan padanya, aku kembali berjalan menuju tujuan awalku, aku sudah hampir menuju hutan di seberang padang rumput ini, aku mengambil busur, dan kantung anak panah yang aku biarkan tergeletak kemarin karena aku terburu – buru untuk mengejar Rin, aku membungkuk dan megambil kedua benda ini, aku memasang kantungnya kembali di punggungku, dan menggengam busurku dengan tangan kanan ku.

Gerbang belakang kuil mulai terlihat, begitupun matahari yang sudah mulai memancarkan sinarnya, _di saat seperti ini, biasanya Nozomi sudah bangun dan sedang berdoa di kuil utama, aku harus menghindarinya_ , aku membuka gerbang secara perlahan, untuk meminimalisir bunyi yang akan di timbulkan, aku berhasil masuk, dan menutup kembali melihat – lihat kedaan sekitar, dan masih sangat sepi tidak ada siapapun, hanya terdengar suara lonceng yang sepertinya di bunyikan oleh Nozomi, sebagai tanda akan berlangsungnya doa pagi, _Gawat aku harus bergegas menuju kamarku, sebelum ada yang melihatku, baru pulang sekarang_ , aku berlari menuju kamarku, melalui jalan belakang, mulai terdengar suara – suara para penghuni lainnya dari arah depan.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku, dan menaruh busur & kantung panah kembali ke tempat asalnya, aku tak melihat Honoka, _sepertinya dia sedang berada di kamar mandi, atau jangan – jangan sudah bergabung dengan Nozomi dan Nico di kuil utama?_

 **SRRREEEEKKK…**

Pintu depan kamarku, tergeser, terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan, muncul gadis berambut orange, dengan seragam miko lengkap, "EEEHH,UMII CHAAN, DARI MANA SA..", dengan cepat aku berlari kearahnya dan membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kananku

Aku memposisikan jari telunjuk kiriku tertempel di depan bibirku "ssshhh.. jangan ribut Honoka, akan kuceritakan semuanya nanti, tapi untuk sekarang,kecilkan volume suara mu,dan beri tahu yang lain,kalau aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi aku tidak bisa menghadiri doa pagi ini, kau mengerti?"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan, tanda kalau sepertinya dia paham, aku melepas tangan kananku dari mulutnya, "Baiklah Umi chan, kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku akan beritahu Nozomi chan, kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan", dia berbalik dan menggeser kembali pintu hendak untuk menutupnya kembali

Sebelum pintu benar – benar tertutup rapat ,"Honoka, terima kasih", dia hanya tersenyum dari sela – sela pintu, sekarang pintu benar – benar tertutup, dan hanya memperlihatkan bayangan dan derap kakinya yang menuju kuil utama, "Haaahhhh" aku menjatuhkan diriku dia atas futon, "aku lelah, dan seluruh badanku terasa nyeri sekarang" perlahan aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku.

#######

Aku tertidur sampai sampai pada tengah hari,aku sudah mengganti bajuku dengan baju yang biasa aku kenakan, dan tentu saja aku juga sudah membersihkan diriku di onsen, walaupun aku harus berjuang menahan terjangan rasa sakit di bagian tubuhku yang terluka,saat terkena air dan sabun, kegiatan di kuil berjalan seperti biasa, kecuali keadaan para Miko dan Onmyouji, di saat mereka ber papasan denganku, atau melihatku, mereka mulai berbisik – bisik, dan bertingkah selayaknya orang yang ingin bertanya namun tidak barani mengungkapkannya, sepertinya mereka bersikap seperti itu karena, peristiwa perginya aku kemarin dengan pakaian seperti seorang prajurit. Honoka bersikeras untuk mengetahui kemana perginya aku semalam, dan memaksaku membicarakannya, kami berjanji untuk bertemu di ruang arsip atau lebih tepatnya perpustakaan, sesampainya aku di depan pintu, aku menggesernya, dan melihat Honoka yang sudah duduk berdeku di samping salah satu meja, aku menutup kembali pintunya, saat ini hanya ada kami berdua di ruangan ini, memang seperti inilah mauku, aku berjalan menghampirinya, "maaf membuatmu menunggu Honoka" sapaku seraya aku mulai duduk berdeku di depannya

"aahh tidak kok Umi chan, lagipula kan kau tadi sedang mengajari mereka kan, jadi tidak masalah bagiku, untuk menunggu,… oh ya sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi" tanyanya dengan ekspresi wajah penasaran bercampur antusias

"a..aaahh, baiklah, tapi aku harap kau tidak perlu berteriak karena terkejut nanti" Aku menceritakan secara detail apa yang terjadi tadi malam, dimulai dari saat aku merasakan kobaran chi asing, sampai aku merawat si gadis rubah sampai sembuh

"EEEEHH,JADII,KAU..KAUU…"sontak dia langsung berdiri dari posisi awalnya

"shhhh!, sudah kubilang kecilkan volume suara mu!, ya, memang kenyataannya itu yang terjadi semlam"

Honoka kembali duduk dan mengontrol rasa terkejutnya "aah, maaf,maaf Umi chan, jadi, seorang Kitsune dan Nekomata ya, tak kusangka banyak youkai kelas atas ada di daerah ini" dia mengatakan hal itu seraya menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangan kirinya

"yaa.. dan sekarang aku bingung, aku harus bilang apa pada Nozomi, kalau semalaman aku tidak pulang untuk merawat gadis rubah itu" aku membenamkan kepalaku pada lipatan tanganku yang ada di atas meja

"hmm, sebenarnya Umi chan, aku belum memberitahu pada Nozomi tentang ketidak pulanganmu semalam, dan sepertinya penghuni yang lain juga masih tutup mulut"

Sontak aku mengangkat kembali kepalaku, karena perkataannya lalu menatap wajahnya, "eeh?, jadi Nozomi dan Nico belum mengetahui hal ini"

"sepertinya sih…belum, soalnya kemarin kami pulang sangat larut,bahkan sepertinya lewat tengah malam, jadi setelah kembali ke kuil kami bertiga langsung menuju kamar masing – masing, dan akupun mengira kau sudah tertidur, tapi saat aku melihat ke dalam kamar kita, tenyata kau tidak ada, begitupun busur dan kantung anak panahmu,lalu sebagian dari Miko dan Onmyouji datang menemuiku, dan mereka menceritakan kalau kau,pergi menuju hutan dengan berpakaian lengkap seperti ingin menuju medan percaya padamu,kau pasti akan kembali, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Nozomi ataupun Nico, tentang hal tersebut, dan juga memberitahu mereka untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini "

"Honokaa.." ternyata dia bisa juga berpikir panjang, dan masuk akal "terima kasih, karena telah percaya padaku" _walau sebenarnya kemarin aku hampir saja tidak akan kembali disini, kalau tidak ada gadis rubah itu yang melindungiku_

"unn" dia menggelengkan kepalanya "tentu saja aku percaya padamu Umi chan, kita kan sudah bersama sejak kecil,iya kan?" dia tersenyum, dan mempelihatkan deretan giginya

"Ahh, disini kau rupanya!" secara tiba – tiba Nico sudah membuka pintu dengan nafas yang terengah – engah dan berdiri di sana, "Honoka ayo bantu aku, untuk mencari tanaman – tanaman obat di hutan, sepertinya persediaan obat kita hampir habis"

Dari arah samping terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati kearah berdirinya Nico "a..ano, Yazawa san, Toujo san menyuruh anda untuk, membantu menyiapkan bahan – bahan untuk makan siang" ternyata milik seorang Miko yang di beri perintah oleh Nozomi

"Apaaa!, tadi dia menyuruhku, untuk mengambil tanaman obat yang ada di daftar ini, sekarang dia malah menyuruhku, untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain, dia kira aku punya jurus membelah diri apa!" jawab Nico yang sudah mulai emosi

"Nico, biar aku dan Honoka, yang akan mengambil tanaman obatnya di hutan,sementara kau, sebaiknya menyiapkan bahan untuk makan siang saja" ucapku,menjadi relawan untuk menggantikannya

"eeh, serius kau Umi, mau menggantikanku?"

"apa..aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"aku merubah mimik wajahku menjadi seserius yang aku bisa

"e..eeehh,ba..baiklah ini" dia berjalan masuk, mendekati mejaku dan Honoka, seraya menyerahkan lembaran kertas berisi daftar nama – nama, dan gambar dari tanaman obat yang harus kami cari "ada satu atau dua dari tanaman – tanaman ini yang terletak di tempat yang cukup sulit di jangkau, jadi kau butuh bantuan 'seseorang' untuk mengambilnya"

"seseorang?" tanyaku, dia tidak menjawab, lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar tetapi secara sekilas aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum kecil sebelum berbalik

"ayo kita ke dapur" Nico pergi bersama miko itu menuju dapur, meninggalkan aku dan Honoka, seperti saat sebelum dia menumui kami tadi, _hmm hutan ya? Jadi aku bisa melihat apa gadis rubah itu sudah baikkan atau belum, aku harap bisa bertemu secepatnya dengannya….tunggu ap..apa yang aku pikirkan?_

"Umi chan, kenapa wajahmu tiba – tiba memerah?"

"eehh!, ti..tidak,.a..apa maksudmu?, ayo cepat kita laksanakan tugas ini" aku bergegas bangun, dan menuju pintu keluar

"heee.. baiklah" Honoka berjalan mengikutiku "kenapa jalan mu seperti orang berlari Umi chan?, tunggu aku"

#######

"Hmm, ternyata tanaman yang harus kita cari banyak juga ya" ucapku seraya melihat lembran kertas panjang yang sedang aku genggam

Dia menganggukan kepala untuk merespon perkataanku "bisa – bisa kita selesai dengan tugas ini, pasti sudah sore"

"aku tau, bagaimana kalau kita berbagi tugas saja?" aku merobek bagian tengah kertas itu hingga menjadi dua bagian, "ini" aku menyerahkan robekan bagian atas kepada Honoka "kau cari tanaman yang tertulis disini, sementara sisanya, akan menjadi tugasku untuk mencarinya"

"heee, sasuga Umi chan, dengan begini kita bisa selesaikan, sebelum sore hari, baiklah" dia mengambil kertas yang aku serahkan "ehh, Umi chan tangan mu kenapa?"

"ooh, ini hanya luka goresan, akibat semalam, kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mengobatinya" _maafkan aku Honoka, aku tak sepenuhnya jujur padamu, memang,aku sudah mengobati luka ini, tapi hanya sebatas membersihkannya dengan alcohol, selebihnya…seperti kata Nico persediaan obat menipis, apalagi aku membawa banyak obat kemarin_ , "haaahh…"

"kenapa Umi chan"

"eehh, tidak, sudah ayo cepat, kita selesaikan tugas ini" aku mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya "Honoka aku akan mencari ke arah sini, kau ke arah sebaliknya ya?, ingat kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini, jangan sampai tersesat!"

"siap Umi chan" dia memposisikan tangannya dikening selayaknya orang yang sedang member hormat, lalu dia mulai berjalan berlawanan arah denganku

Aku mulai mencari – cari dari satu semak – semak ke semak – semak lainnya, dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, "hmm, sudah hampir semuanya aku temukan, dan sepertinya memang daun ini, bentuknya sama seperti yang di gambarkan" aku mengambil salah satu daun dan hendak untuk memetiknya "aww" aku merasa tangan ku seperti di tusuk duri, dan ternyata benar saja kalau dedaunan dari tanaman ini di kelilingi oleh duri, _luka gores dari hasil yang kemarin saja belum sembuh, sekarang sudah bertambah lagi luka baru,_ aku tetap memetik daunnya sebanyak lima buah, walaupun punggung tanganku yang harus merasakan sakitnya "dapat, sekarang hanya tinggal empat daun lagi, satu biji buah, dan satu akar"

"a..aanoo" terdengar suara sesorang dari arah belakangku

"iya?" _pasti miko suruhan Nozomi_ , aku berbalik, yang kupikir aku akan melihat miko, ternyata dugaanku salah, kedua mataku melihat sorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, dengan sepasang kuping rubah bertengger di atas kepalanya,dia mempunyai dua pasang kelereng aquamarine di dalam kelopak matanya, dia memakai yukata sederhana tanpa lengan, dan memakai celana kain sepanjang lutut berwarna kontras seperti atasannya, "WAAA!" ternyata itu si gadis rubah, aku sangat terkejut akan hal itu, sontak aku melepaskan genggamanku, pada keranjang yang aku bawa dari kuil untuk menaruh tanaman – tanaman obat yang ada di daftar,

"Aaah!,ma...maaf, sudah mengagetkanmu" sepertinya dia juga ikut terkejut saat aku terkejut tadi, "biar aku bantu" dia membungkuk lalu mulai memasukkan isi yang keluar dari keranjang yang aku jatuhkan tadi karena terkejut saat melihatnya,dia berdiri kembali "ini" seraya mengembalikan keranjang beserta isinya kepadaku

"te..te..terima kasih" aku menghindari kontak mata yang terlalu lama dengannya, jadi aku melihat ke arah lain,walau sesekali aku tetap melihat ke arahnya _,kenapa saat berada di dekatnya aku selalu menjadi salah tingkah?, dan kenapa jantung ini berdetak keras sekali, seakan – akan seperti akan meledak._ Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku hendak untuk menerima kembali keranjang yang dia kembalikan

"tunggu" tepat sebelum aku mengambil keranjangnya, secara tiba – tiba dia menaruh keranjangku di bawah, dan kedua tangannya memegang kedua tanganku, _ap..apaa!, apa yang dia lakukan?_ , "parah sekali keadaan kedua telapak tanganmu.", memang harus ku akui keadaan telapak tanganku sudah seperti gawat darurat, bahkan aku tak bisa lagi membedakan mana yang garis tangan dan mana yang luka goresan, dia mengangkat kedua tanganku setinggi dagunya, perlahan dia mulai menundukan kepalanya mendekati telapak tanganku, bahkan telapak tanganku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari hidungnya, dia membuka mulutnya, dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, perlahan dia mulai menjilati seluruh luka di telapak tanganku,secara bergantian dari telapak kanan dan darah semua tertuju pada wajahku, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan"Tu..tunggu, ap..apa yang kau lakukan!?" aku berusaha menarik kedua tanganku dari pegangannya

Dia berhenti menjilat telapak tanganku, lalu mengarahkan kedua bola matanya ke arahku, dengan posisi wajah tetap menunduk, dia menatapku,dengan melihatnya saja aku seperti terperangkap di langit biru tanpa batas, otakku memerintahkanku untuk menghindari tatapan matanya, tapi mataku tak mau lepas dari langit biru itu, "Tenanglah sedikit,aku sedang berusaha untuk menyembuhkanmu"ucapnya dan masih menatapku secara dalam.

"me..menyembuhkanku?" _eeh, bagaimana cara dia menyembuhkanku, dengan cara menjilati lukaku?_

"lihat" dia mengarahkan telapak tanganku ke arah wajahku, dan aku terkejut semua goresan – goresan yang ada di sana, perlahan - lahan mulai menutup seakan – akan tidak terjadi apa – apa, "Liur ku bisa menyembuhkan, atau lebih tepatnya mempercepat proses penyembuhan" dia melepas pegangannya dari kedua tanganku

"he..hebat!, aku masih memandangi kedua telapak tanganku yang sudah benar – benar tidak ada goresan sedikitpun "terima kasih"

"sama – sama" dia tersenyum hangat kepadaku, melihat senyumnya saja sudah membuat dadaku sesak seketika, "hmm…ada apa dengan lehermu?"dia melihat ke arah leherku

"le..leherku?" aku memegang leherku dengan kedua tanganku dan aku merasa, rasa perih mulai datang seraya aku merasakan bekas goresan cakaran, _ini.. pasti terkena cakar Rin saat dia mencekkiku tadi malam, kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya, sepertinya semakin lama aku semakin kebal dengan yang namanya rasa sakit_

Gadis rubah itu berjalan memperpendek jaraknya denganku,refleks aku mengambil langkah mundur namun langkahku terhenti karena di belakangku sudah ada batang pohon menghalangi,tangan kanannya mulai menggeser turun kerah kimono yang sedang kupakai,aku terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya "Tu..Tunggu,jangan.."aku mau mendorong tubuhnya menjauh tapi respon dia lebih cepat, dia terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangan ku, perlahan tangannya yang lain mulai bergerak keatas menuju tengkuk, sampai kebelakang telingaku

"izinkan aku menyembuhkan luka yang disini juga" bisiknya di dekat telinga kiriku, perlahan wajahnya mulai turun menuju luka cakaran itu bersemayam, nafasnya membuatku tubuhku terasa geli, sekaligus membuatnya lemas,kakiku gemetar karena harus menopang tubuhku, bahkan tanganku yang tidak di genggamnya, tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk belakang telingaku _.Panas..leherku terasa panas karena nafasnya, ini memalukan,ini sungguh perbuatan yang tidak tahu malu._

"To..tolong, ber..henti,hhaaaahh" leherku terasa semakin panas karena, dia sudah mulai membuka mulutnya, nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya lebih panas dari yang keluar dari hidungnya,pikiran ku berangsur - angsur mengosong, _ini sungguh perbuatan yang sangat memalukan_ , pikiran ku terus menolak dan mengatakan hal itu, tetapi seluruh tubuhku melemas,seperti hendak meleleh, seakan – akan pasrah akan hal ini

 _Aku mau dia berhenti, tapi aku juga tidak mau ini berakhir…_


	4. Chapter 4 Dark & Emptyness

Gomenasaaaaiiiii... (/-_-)/ karna lama bener updatenya, sebenernya sih udah selesai dari kapan tau, tapi baru sempet upload sekarang, gooommeeennnn

* * *

Gelap dan sunyi _…_ Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini, racun karasu itu adalah penyebab aku merasa seperti ini… Surai biru panjang,itulah sebuah 'pecahan' yang ternyata cari selama ini.

Kesadaranku hilang dan berubah menjadi mimpi atau ingatan yang selama ini tidak pernah aku ingat sebelumnya.

 _Langit sangat cerah_ , _padang rumput? Ini seperti… ah bukan ini pasti padang rumput yang menjadi medan perang antara aku dan karasu, tapii…sangat berbeda._ Walaupun ini padang rumput yang sama, tapi entah kenapa keadaannya sangat berbeda, padang rumput ini sangat memanjakan mata, begitu banyak bunga beraneka warna,yang mengundang burung dan kupu – kupu untuk hinggap seperti padang rumput yang aku diami tadi malam,hampir semua rumput dan bunga sudah berubah menjadi sekumpulan bulu hitam membelai salah satu bunga, dan itu terasa sangat nyata,sensasi menggelitik yang aku rasakan pada bagian bawah jemari ku

"ne..ne Eli chan, apa mereka tidak jadi datang?" aku membelokkan pandangan ku ke arah samping kananku,guna untuk bertatap wajah dengan seseorang yang memanggil namaku, dan mataku bertemu dengan sosok Nekomata berambut orange namun dengan postur tubuh yang lebih ,itulah hal pertama yang aku rasakan, _Rin masih kecil? Walaupun aku sudah merawat dia sejak dia di telantarkan di hutan, tapi kenapa aku tak pernah tau atau ingat kalau aku pernah mengalami kejadian ini._

"mereka pasti datang, percaya padaku" _eh? Tidak mungkin!,_ aku merasakan kedua kelopak mataku sudah sepenuhnya terbuka dengan apa yang aku lihat Dan juga ku dengar barusan, tepat di samping Rin kecil aku melihat diriku sendiri, sama seperti aku sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin. Aku mulai melangkah untuk mendekati mereka,sampai berada tepat di samping si gadis rubah, aku mengarahkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, Dan secara mengejutkan tanganku tidak bisa menyentuhnya, atau lebih tepatnya tanganku menembus tubuhnya. _Te..tembus?_ _berarti tak bisa di sangkal lagi ini adalah mimpi akan ingatanku dimana aku hanya sebagai penonton yang tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa._

"Eliiii… Riiiinnnn., maaf agak sedikit terlambat" teriak seseorang dari arah depan tempat kami berada, dan saat aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada orang tersebut, aku melihat sosok wanita berbaju miko, dia mempuyai rambut biru panjang yang dia ikat rendah menjadi satu, dia berlari kecil menuju kearah kami "maaf ada sedikit masalah mendadak yang terjadi di kuil" , Dan sama seperti sebelumnya wajahnya seperti tertutup oleh kabut yang tidak tebal tapi cukup untuk memburamkan wajahnya, gadis itu lalu membelokkan pandangan ke arah punggungnya "ayoo _zzzz,_ untuk apa kamu sembunyi di belakang kakak?", _Dan aku tetap tak bisa mendengar siapa namanya._ Dari belakang gadis itu muncul gadis kecil berambut biru panjang sama seperti kakaknya,dia menunduk malu dan masih menggenggam erat baju bagian belakang kakaknya, "horaa, tadi siapa?,yang bilang katanya kangen sama Eli,mau main sama Rin?" ucap gadis yang lebih tua dengan nada bercanda seraya mengusap bagian atas rambut adiknya

"ka..kakak!" Gadis kecil itu memukul – mukul manja pada punggung kakaknya seraya memendamkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin pada kain di depannya, Dan reaksinya mengundang tawa dari semua yang ada disini

Aku yang saat 'ini',menurunkan badannya hingga dalam posisi berjongkok Dan menatap kearah si gadis kecil " _zzzz_ " diriku memanggil memanggil gadis kecil itu seraya tersenyum hangat padanya, gadis kecil itu tetap mengubur wajahnya "apa wajahku semenakutkan itu?, bahkan sampai kau tak mau melihat ke arahku?" gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, Dan secara perlahan mulai melihat ke arah diriku.

"k..kau tidaklah menakutkan Eli,a..aku tidak,tidak takut padamu" jawab si gadis kecil yang sudah sepenuhnya melihat kearah diriku

Diriku membuat senyum mengejek, "benarkah?, karena kau bilang, kau tidak takut padaku, maka boleh kan kalau akuuuu…?" dengan cepat diriku mengangkat tubuh si gadis kecil kedalam dekapannya "menculikmu?"

"KYAAAA" si gadis kecil berteriak karena terkejut

"Hahahahaha" dirku tertawa lepas karena melihat ekspresi terkejut si gadis kecil yang ada di pelukannya, Dan membuat teriakan si gadis kecil menghilang dan berganti dengan tawa malu - malu

"Moouuu.. Eli chan, aku juga mau di gendong" Rengek Rin kecil seraya menarik – narik baju yang sedang di pakai diriku

"sudah…sudah, jangan nangis" ucap si wanita berambut biru panjang, "sini biar onee san yang gendong Rin" dia mulai mengangkat tubuh Rin dari belakang Dan menaruh si kucing kecil di atas pundaknya, "dengan begini semuanya senang kan?"

Melihat pemandangan sederhana yang ada di depanku ini, sudah bisa membuatku merasakan kembali perasaan yang telah lama hilang dari diriku yang sekarang, banyak orang mengatakan bahwa untuk mendapaat perasaan ini sangatlah sulit, tetapi melihat diriku bisa tertawa lepas dengan mereka, sudah membuatku cukup yakin bahwa diriku disini sudah merasakan perasaan itu, _yaa..perasaan senang,apa yang namanya kebahagiaan_.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung, kalau ternyata aku mempunyai kenangan seperti ini, semenjak diambilnya Alisa dariku, lalu kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya, kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat kenanagan indah seperti ini?.Tiba – Tiba sensasi mengagetkan sekaligus menyakitkan menghampiriku Dan membawaku pergi dari Dunia ingatan ini, kembali pada kemasa dimana seharusnya aku berada, diriku masih melemas, karena efek racun itu, tetapi kedua mataku perlahan mulai terbuka, _jadi..aku masih hidup?_ , dengan terbukanya kedua mataku aku melihat gadis biru pengganti Maki, dia sedang mengadahkan gelas di antara kedua bibirku,seketika dia terkejut saat melihatku membuka kedua mataku, Dan megalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, _kenapa?, kenapa kau tidak mau melihat ke arah ku?_ , tapi sepertinya

efek racun itu benar – benar kuat, bahkan aku sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan kelopak mata ini untuk terus terbuka.

 _Jangan berpaling, aku..aku ingin melihat tatapan hangatmu._

Gelap Dan sunyi, aku kembali merasakan kedua hal itu, di saat kedua kelopak ku sudah benar – benar menutup.

Cercahan sinar terang sudah menembus kelopak mataku ,memaksaku unuk membuka keduanya, Dan benar saja, hari sudah siang, aku melihat keadaan sekeliling, _inikan rumahku…._

"hmm…" Aku diam sejenak untuk merangkai kembali memori – memori yang aku tinggalkan kemarin.

"AAHH.. KARASU!" bersamaan dengan teriakan yang keluar dari mulutku aku mengangkat tubuh bagian atasku dari atas futon "a..aww!" tapi bersamaan juga dengan bangunnya tubuhku, aku merasakan sakit luar biasa, dari arah rusuk kanan ku, aku meringis menahan rasa sakit itu, Dan aku baru menyadari kalau hampir sebagian dari tubuhku telah di balut oleh perban

"Eli chaan!" dari arah pintu depan terdengar suara Rin, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja melihat hantu, dia menjatuhkan keranjang berisi buah – buahan yang sedang dia pegang, dia melompat kearahku, memelukku Dan akhirnya menangis di dadaku "huuwaaaa…, Eri chan kenapa lama sekali kau membuka matamu, kau tau aku..aku sangat takut kalau kau.."

"mati" jawabku memotong sebelum Rin sempat menjawabnya, sontak dia mengangkat wajahnya Dan melihat ke arahku.

"gak.. gak mau Rin gak mau, kalau sampai Eli chan meninggal" jawabnya dengan genangan air mata yang sudah siap turun mengalir di kedua pipinya

"sudah..sudah mana mungkin Kashikoi kawaii Elichika ini, akan mati hanya karena racun dari gagak itu, iya kan?" aku memegang kedua pipinya dengan kedua tanganku, lalu menghapus genangan air mataku itu dengan kedua ibu jariku, seraya tersenyum sehangat yang aku bisa. _Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga hampir meregang nyawa tadi,_ "oohh… Rin hanya untuk memastikan,apa..apa tadi ada seorang gadis berambut biru panjang disini?, atau hanya halusinasiku saja?"

"Gadis berambut biru panjang?.., hmm, apa maksudmu Umi chan?" jawabnya

"Umi chan?", entah kenapa di saat aku mengucapkan kembali nama yang di sebutkan oleh Rin, secara tiba – tiba kepalaku terasa sakit, seperti di hantam oleh batu, refleks aku memejamkan kedua mataku, Dan menyanggah kepalaku dengan tangan kananku. _Kenapa, kepalaku tiba – tiba terasa sakit seperti ini?_

"Eli chan, kau tidak apa?" tanya Rin yang khawatir dengan kondisi ku

"tidak, tidak apa, hanya sedikit pusing, sekarang sudah hilang" _aneh, sakitnya bagai angin lalu._

"Umi chan lah, yang telah merawat Eli chan, dia yang menghilangkan racun, menjahit luka, Dan membalut perban ke seluruh badan Eli chan, Dan tentu saja dengan bantuan ku juga" ucap Rin dengan perasaan penuh bangga

"Iya..iya, terima kasih yaa Rin, karena sudah merawat Rubah ini" ucapku seraya mengusap – usap rambutnya, _jadi dia yang sudah melakukan semua ini padaku, mungkin kalau tidak ada bantuannya, bisa – bisa aku sudah mati,setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih padanya._ "Lalu di mana dia sekarang?" tanyaku, dengan mengarahkan pandangan mengitari sekelilingku.

"aahh…Umi chan sudah kembali lagi ke kuil, Dan sepertinya dia terlihat sangat terburu – buru", jawab Rin seraya melepaskan dirinya yang sedari tadi menempel dengan ku

Aku terdiam, lalu menarik nafas dalam, "baiklah", aku mulai mngangkat seluruh badanku hendak untuk berdiri, Dan tentu saja secara hati – hati karena luka di rusuk kanan ku ini.

"Eli chan, ini.." dengan cepat Rin menyerahkan baju ganti untukku

Aku mengadahkan tanganku hendak untuk menerimanya "terima kasih, Rin chan"

Sebangunnya aku dari keadaan pingsan, ternyata sudah memakan waktu setengah hari, seperti biasa aku sedang duduk di dahan Dan sedang ber patroli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"kenapa aku selalu saja tak pernah bisa bertemu dengannya?, sekalinya aku bertemu dengannya hidupku sedang di ujung maut" tanpa sadar diriku bergumam dengan sendirinya

"Eeeliii cchhaaaann" panggil Rin padaku

Sontak aku langsung menundukkan wajahku kebawah untuk melihat ke arahnya "ada apa Rin?"

"Aku yakin pasti berita yang aku bawa ini, akan membuatmu senang" dia mengatakan hal itu seraya kedua kakinya melompat – lompat kecil,Dan tentu saja dengan senyum berseri – seri dari wajahnya. Jujur saja ini membuatku cukup penasaran kira – kira berita tentang apa yang sampai membuat dia seperti ini, " ano nee, ini tentang Umi chan"

Umi chan, nama itu sudah seperti sengatan listrik bagiku, tanpa sadar tubuhku melompat turun dari dahan yang semula aku duduki, tak menghiraukan tinggi jarak antara dahan dengan tanah yang nanti akan kedua kakiku tapakki. Berawal dari posisiku berada tinggi di atas Rin, sekarang aku sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, "Jadi ada berita apa tentang Umi?"

"woooww.. ternyata benar dugaanku, tapi tak kusangka kau akan menanggapinya seantusias ini" ucap Rin, yang perlahan mengambil satu langkah mundur dariku, sepertinya aku terlalu antusias sampai – sampai aku juga tidak menyadari kalau wajahku menjadi terlalu dekat dengannya,

" tadi aku melihat Umi chan Dan temannya yang berambut coklat,sedang mencari tanaman obat di hutan ini, setelah meihat mereka, aku langsung mengingat kalau Eli chan sepertinya ingin menemui Umi chan, maka dari itu aku berlari secara cepat kemari, untuk memberi tahu Eli chan"

Kedua mataku terbuka lebar karena berita ini, perlahan jantungku mulai berdegup kencang, _akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya, terima kasih Dewa Dewi, setelah sekian lama akhirnya kalian mengabulkan salah satu permintaan ku_ , "benarkah?"

"iyaa, tadi ku melihat mereka berada di hutan sebelah barat tak jauh dari kuil, tapi sepertinya sudah cukup jauh dari radius segel mantra, jadi aku pikir kau bisa menemuinya sekarang Eli chan".

Aku ingin melompat setinggi yang aku bisa, entah kenapa aku merasa senang akan hal ini, tapi kenapa?, "Terima kasih Rin, aku berhutang padamu" Aku yakin pasti wajahku sangat berseri – seri sekarang ini

"baiklah…baiklah, kalau begitu nanti Eli chan harus membelikanku Ramen sebanyak yang aku mau ya?, hehe"

"tenang saja, nanti kita akan pesta ramen", jawabku sebelum aku berlari menuju arah yang di beritahukan Rin, _Hampir sampai_. Aku bisa merasakan aliran chi miliknya, tapi secara cepat aku menghentikan laju ku, _dia bersama dengan si rambut orange,aku tidak mungkin muncul dihadapannya, pasti akan muncul kepanikkan_ , aku merubah langkahku dari yang berlari kencang menjadi berjalan secara perlahan, _Itu mereka._ terlihat sosok gadis berambut orange pendek,Dan disampingnya adalah orang yang membuatku berlari kencang hingga kesini, ya..dia adalah si gadis berambut biru panjang, benar seperti yang dikatakan Rin mereka sedang mencari tanaman obat.

 _Sepertinya aku harus menunggu keadaan yang tepat untuk muncul di depannya,_ aku berjongkok di belakang salah satu semak belukar yang cukup besar sehingga bisa menyembunyikan tubuhku, pandanganku terus melekat pada si gadis berambut biru, ekspresi wajahnya saat tertawa, ataupun ekspresi jengkel yang wajahnya ciptakan, sama sekali tidak membuat ku bosan,bahkan aku bisa merasakan kedua ujung bibirku terangkat, hanya karena memandangi dirinya.

 _Aku harap mereka terpisah, tunggu…, tapi mana mungkin itu terjadi,tapi kalau itu tak terjadi untuk apa aku menunggu disini?_ Seperti biasa di dalam pikiran ku seperti sedang berlangsungnya acara debat, antara pemikiran diriku Dan pemikiran diriku yang lainnya. "Eh,apa?!" aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang ini, _mereka memisahkan_

 _diri?_ , aku terdiam Dan kedua mataku berkedip cepat, si rambut orange berlari ke arah yang berlawanan, meninggalkan si rambut biru sendiri. _Ini kesempatan mu Eli, ayo beranikan dirimu,_ perlahan aku keluar dari belakang semak belukar, dia sedang dalam posisi membelakangi ku,jantungku mulai berdegup tidak beraturan lagi,mulutku sudah terbuka namun tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari dalamnya, _suaraku tak mau keluar, kenapa aku bisa menjadi pengecut seperti ini?,_ "a..anoo", akhirnya keluar suara dari dalam mulutku.

"iya" Gadis itu merespon panggilanku Dan seraya membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arahku, saat kami sudah bertatap wajah, tiga detik awal di isi dengan diamnya kami berdua.

"WAAA!" Dan keheningan dihancurkan dengan teriakan kagetnya, Dan jujur saja aku tak menyangka kalau reaksinya akan sekaget itu, bahkan dia sampai menjatuhkan keranjang yang sedang di bawa olehnya.

""Aaah!,ma...maaf, sudah mengagetkanmu" bahkan aku juga ikut terkejut akan reaksinya, dengan cepat aku membungkuk untuk mengambil kembali keranjang yang dia jatuhkan beserta isi yang ada di dalamnya, aku kembali berdiri Dan hendak menyerahkan kembali keranjang itu padanya. "Ini" aku mengarahkan keranjang itu padanya

" te..te..terima kasih" dia mengucapkannya dengan wajah memerah seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya, _ini hanya perasanku saja atau memang dia tidak mau menatap ku dalam waktu lama?_ , imut, cantik, Dan manis, hanya ketiga kata itulah yang melintas di kepalaku saat ini.

Tapi mataku melihat sesuatu yang menghentikanku untuk mengembalikan keranjang ini padanya, "tunggu" , dengan cepat aku menaruh keranjang itu di tanah, Dan langsung menggenggam kedua tangannya. Di kedua telapak tangannya terdapat begitu banyak luka goresan, ada yang hanya sekedar goresan ringan Dan ada juga goresan yang cukup dalam, "parah sekali keadaan kedua telapak tangan mu.", aku mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya mendekati wajahku, aku membuka mulutku,Dan mulai mengeluarkan lidahku, perlahan namun pasti aku mulai menjilati seluruh luka yang ada di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tu..tunggu, ap..apa yang kau lakukan!?" dia berusaha menarik kedua tangannya dari genggamanku

Karena rontaannya itu, aku berhenti menjilati lukanya, Dan menatap ke arahnya, tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dia balas menatapku, Dan tidak memalingkannya dariku, "tenanglah sedikit,aku sedang berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka mu" ucapku Dan masih menatap matanya

"me..menyembuhkanku?"tanyanya dengan ekpresi wajah bingung nan lugu

Sepertinya ini memang agak sedikit membingungkan untuk manusia, Dan kalau dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya seperti nya dia memang belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini sebelumnya, "lihat" aku mengangkat telapak tangannya ke depan wajahnya untuk memperlihatkan hasil kerja ku. ""Liur ku bisa menyembuhkan, atau lebih tepatnya mempercepat proses penyembuhan", aku mulai melepas genggamanku dari telapaknya.

"he..hebat!" ucapnya dengan kedua matanya tertuju pada hasil kerjaku yang ada di telapak tangannya, "terima kasih" dia tersenyum berbinar memperlihatkan deretan gigi atasnya, Dan karena hal itu aku merasakan suatu sengatan lagi di dadaku

"sama – sama" aku membalas senyumnya dengan membuat senyum sehangat yang ku bisa, tetapi mataku kembali melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa untuk di biarkan "hmm…ada apa dengan lehermu?" aku melihat barisan ruam merah melingkar di lehernya, Dan ada goresan cakar di sekitarnya, _seperti bekas cekik kan, seseorang telah menyakitinya, kenapa aku merasa kesal,kenapa aku merasa geram akan hal itu?_

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku mulai mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya,aku tak peduli walau seiring dengan majunya langkahku, gadis ini mengambil langkah mundur dari ku, tapi itu semua percuma karena langkahnya terhenti oleh pohon yang ada di belakangnya, _Aku ingin menghilangkan luka itu, aku ingin menyembuhkannya_ , tangan kananku mulai bergerak menuju pundaknya, Dan mulai menggeser turun kerah kimono yang sedang dia pakai.

"Tu..tunggu, jangan" ucapnya Dan hendak meronta untuk lepas dariku, tapi itu juga tidak berhasil karena refleks tubuhku lebih cepat darinya. Tangan kiriku sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangan kanannya, Dan tanganku yang lain mulai bergerak ke atas menuju tengkuk, Dan berhenti di belakang telinganya.

"izinkan aku menyembuhkan luka yang disini juga" aku berbisik di telinganya, Dan perlahan menundukkan wajahku menuju luka cakaran itu bersemayam,semakin aku menuju tempat luka itu semakin kuat juga aroma wewangian bunga sakura bercampur teh hijau, tercium di hidungku.

"To..tolong, ber..henti,hhaaaahh"rengeknya, namun seluruh pikiran dan tubuhku menolak untuk berhenti dan mengabaikan rengekannya, pikiranku kosong, entah kenapa aku merasa tubuhku sudah sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh instingku, aku mulai membuka mulutku dan mengeluarkan nafas dari sana, aku merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, namun aroma sakura bercampur teh hijau yang keluar dari kulit yang ada di depanku ini bagaikan sebuah aphrodisiac bagiku.

 _Aku tidak bisa berhenti, tubuhku bergerak seakan – akan memang ini yang harus dilakukan._


	5. Chapter 5 - 9 (Summary)

Untuk pertama - tama saya minta maaf yang sebesar - besarnya karena adanya salah satu auth yang merasa kurang berkenan karena saya mempunyai tema cerita yang sama dengannya, dan saya mengaku salah karena tidak men- cek terlebih dahulu apakah tema ini sudah di pakai atau belum, maka dari itu saya mohon maaf pada author yang bersangkutan

* * *

Dan maka dari itu, sangat kecil kemungkinan gw melanjutkan cerita ini, jadi daripada gw tinggalin nge gantung jadi alngkah baiknya tetap gw selesaikan tapi hanya dalam bentuk ringkasan, dan udah gw buat sedemikian rupa supaya pembaca gak terlalu bingung sama keterkaitan setiap chapter, dan chap 10 (akhir) akan di upload besok

Arigatou gozaimasuu~ , bagi yang udah baca,ngasih review,follow, and favorite

* * *

Chapter 5 : Premonition

Kecanggungan antar kedua gadis itu berangsur menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu, Umi menjadi lebih sering mempunyai kegiatan di luar kuil, dengan Eli tentunya. Begitu pun dengan Honoka yang juga sudah mengenal Eli dan Rin.

"jadi... kita mau ke mana Eli? Tanya si gadis berambut biru pada gadis di sampingnya

"hmm..." si gadis rubah hanya bergumam dan menutup kedua matanya sebentar, sebelum kemudian membukanya kembali dan melihat gadis di sampingnya "oh , iya aku tahu tempat yang pasti akan kau suka" di menjulurkan tangannya kepada gadis yang berada sedikit di belakangnya "ayo, supaya kau tidak tersesat" ucap si gadis rubah

Tidak ada jawaban, dari gadis yang di ajaknya, hanya ada wajah terkejut, di barengi dengan memerahnya wajah si gadis rambut biru "a..ah?!", dengan cepat dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti tomat matang, tapi secara perlahan dan agak sedikit gemetar, dia menerima uluran tangan si gadis rubah.

Di lain tempat, atau lebih tepatnya di dalam kuil, dua gadis sedang duduk berhadapan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kecil di antara mereka.

"Nico chi, apa... Umi chan, sedang pergi keluar lagi?"

Si gadis berkuncir dua tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengambil gelas yang ada di depannya lalu mengarahkannya ke depan Bibirnya, dan menghirup kepulan asap yang keluar dari dalam gelas tehnya "untuk apa, kau bertanya lagi Nozomi, aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya, bahkan kau sudah tahu bagaimana kelanjutan dari jawaban itu"

Dia hanya menunduk, kedua tangannya memegang kedua sisi dari gelas tehnya, dan matanya hanya mampu melihat bayangan wajah murungnya yang tercermin dari permukaan tehnya, "aku.. aku, semenjak bertemu dengan Eli chi, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan ini lagi"

"ooh.. begitu" jawab singkat Nico dan langsung meneguk tehnya, "padahal kekuatanmu cukup berguna, tapi yaa.." dia menurunkan gelas kembali ke atas meja "kalau masa depan yang kita inginkan, ternyata jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kita lihat, sepertinya kekuatanmu itu hanya seperti kutukan"

"kutukan ya?" Nozomi melihat ke arah luar, dan memandangi langit yang memang sudah mendung sedari tadi, dan sekarang mulai menurunkan air, secara perlahan membasahi tanah sedikit – demi sedikit. Keadaan saat itu sangat menggambar seperti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"melihat masa depan yang tidak kita inginkan, sama halnya seperti kita sedang menggali kuburan kita sendiri"

* * *

Chapter 6 : Answer

Waktu telah lama berjalan, tidak terasa Umi sudah hampir 5 bulan lamanya berada di kuil pegunungan ini, perasaan yang ada di dalam mereka berdua pun sudah tumbuh rimbun di banding saat pertama mereka bertemu.

"Umi"

"iya?"

"lusa, akan di adakan festival musim panas di alun – alun desa, lalu, apa kau.." gadis rubah itu menghentikan perkataannya, dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pemandangan matahari terbenam yang ada di depan mereka, "mau pergi denganku ke sana?" dia melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa mengalihkan pembicaraannya pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Sekilas bisa terlihat kulit wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit kemarahan, namun tersamar kan dengan warna oranye dari sore hari itu.

Dan tentu saja karena ajakan yang tiba – tiba itu, membuat jantung Umi hampir keluar dari tulang kerangka, "a..aku", dia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang ada di atas pangkuannya. "E..Eli, lalu, ba.. bagaimana dengan Nozomi?"

"Nozomi?" dia menolehkan pandangannya kepada gadis di sampingnya, "apa maksudmu?"

"ma..maksudku.."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Umi"

"aah, Nico, ada apa?"

"aku ingin bicara padamu, ayo ikut aku"

Nico pergi di barengi dengan Umi yang mengikutinya dari belakang, mereka sampai di salah satu ruangan yang ada di kuil, Nico menggeser pintunya, lalu masuk ke dalam, di ikuti dengan Umi yang mengikutinya masuk, dan menutupnya kembali, mereka berdua duduk berdeku secara berseberangan.

" jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Nico?"

"sepertinya aku akan langsung menuju pada intinya saja" Nico memberikan tatapan serius pada Umi, dan baru pertama kalinya Umi melihat Nico seperti ini, "bagaimana perasaanmu pada Eli?"

Badannya tersentak, karena pertanyaan itu. "Ba..bagaimana ka.."

"kau bisa tahu?" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, Nico sudah memotongnya, "aku sudah tahu dari awal kedatanganmu, kau tahu Umi, kau adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa berbohong, entah dalam hal perkataan ataupun tingkah laku, jadi bisa sangat mudah untukku, bahkan Honoka saja sudah mengetahui kalau kau punya perasaan yang lebih pada Eli"

Umi hanya terdiam, pandangan bola matanya tertuju pada kekosongan, dan tak bisa menatap lawan bicaranya. "aku merasa ragu", dia mengatakan hal itu dengan volume kecil, bahkan bisa dibilang seperti sedang bergumam

"kau tahu kan, kalau Nozomi juga menyukai Eli?"

"karena itulah aku ragu, aku.. aku merasa, seperti menjadi orang jahat, seakan – akan aku adalah orang asing yang masuk ke dalam hubungan mereka, dan merusaknya begitu saja."

"haaaahh.." Nico mengeluarkan nafas dari mulutnya "hubungan apa?, kau ini, padahal kau adalah Onmyouji yang paling berbakat, tapi bahkan tak menyadari akan hal sesederhana ini?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Hubungan mereka tak lebih dari cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, memang benar jika Nozomi menyu..ah tidak, mencintai Eli, namun Eli tidak mencintainya, Eli hanya menganggapnya seorang sahabat, tidak lebih"

"a..apa?, apa maksudmu Nico?" Mendengar pengakuan yang di ucapkan Nico, membuat Umi seketika berdiri dari posisi dia semula

Melihat reaksi Umi, Nico merubah wajahnya dari serius menjadi tanpa ekspresi "Apa kau menjadi tuli seketika?, aku bilang Eli itu menyukaimu"

"e..eeehh!," dengan cepat semua darah terpompa menuju pada wajahnya, namun semua berubah cepat, Umi mengubah kembali ekspresi wajahnya menjadi murung "Nico, apa, tidak apa bagiku untuk mengambil langkah berisiko ini?, lalu bagaimana dengan Nozomi?" kedua lututnya melemas dan perlahan – lahan dia mulai berdeku kembali.

"pikirkan itu secara matang – matang, waktumu untuk memikirkannya hanya sampai tiga hari ke depan, karena hari itu adalah hari kembalinya Maki ke sini, kau boleh ragu sebelum hari itu, tapi ingatlah di saat kau ragu ada dua hati yang sedang resah seperti halnya sedang menunggu hukuman mati" dia mengucapkan kata – serius itu seraya membelai salah satu buntut rambutnya.

 _Tiga hari... Aku harus memikirkan jawaban dari pilihan berisiko ini, antara sahabatku atau... perasaanku, aku juga harus menjawab ajakan Eli ke festival musim panas besok._ Tanpa sadar hanya kekosongan lah yang dipandangi oleh sepasang kelereng Topaz itu

"pikirkan itu baik – baik Umi, aku memang sahabat Nozomi, namun aku berusaha untuk bersifat obyektif di sini, tapi jika kau mengambil keputusan dengan ragu, lebih baik kau mundur, dan biarkan Nozomi yang maju karena aku bisa memastikan kalau perasaannya pada Eli itu sama sekali tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya"

Si gadis bertubuh kecil itu berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, dan keluar meninggalkan si gadis berambut biru di tengah gelapnya ruangan.

* * *

Chapter 7 : Guilty night

"aku menyukaimu Umi" si gadis rubah menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis yang ada di depannya, seraya menggenggam kedua tangan si gadis dengan tangannya

Kedua mata si gadis terbuka lebar akan pernyataan perasaan itu, dua bagian Bibirnya terpisah jauh, namun tidak ada sama sekali kata – kata yang keluar dari sana, Eli bisa merasakan tangan yang di genggamnya itu, bergetar. "a..aku" kepalanya menunduk sampai hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya, dia terdiam dan tertunduk tanpa mengeluarkan jawaban.

"aku, mengerti" gadis Rubah itu tersenyum pahit "mungkin kau belum siap, untuk menjawabnya, kau tak perlu takut Umi, walaupun kau menolakku, aku bisa janjikan kalau sikapku tak akan berubah padamu" perlahan si gadis rubah melepas genggamannya dari Umi, lalu memegang dagu bawah gadis yang tertunduk itu, dan mengangkatnya untuk bertemu dengan dua mata topaz miliknya "jadi ayo cerialah, kita kembali ke festival aku ingin makan takoyaki" si rambut pirang berbalik dari gadis di depannya. Walau tidak di ungkapkan namun Umi melihat ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua kelereng aquamarine itu di saat mereka bertatap tadi, tanpa di sadari tangannya menggenggam tangan si rubah yang hendak berbalik membelakanginya, lalu dia menarik tangan itu, dan mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, untuk melakukan sesuatu yang selama ini ingin dia lakukan.

Eli tidak bisa berkata – kata, atau lebih tepatnya bibirnya berada dalam posisi di mana dia tidak bisa berbicara, bibirnya telah di kunci dengan bibir lembut si gadis berambut biru, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, namun sensasi yang di rasakan oleh bibir keduanya, pasti akan selalu terngiang. Umi sudah melepas bibirnya dari targetnya "aku juga mencintaimu Eli, tadi aku hanya bingung dengan apa yang harus aku jawab", dia mundur satu langkah, untuk melihat reaksi si gadis rubah. Si gadis rubah sepertinya masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Umi lakukan tadi, kedua matanya masih terbuka lebar, dan begitu juga dengan kedua bagian bibirnya, kulit wajahnya merah merona.

 _Sensasi apa ini? Dia menciumku?, eh..? Bukannya dia hendak untuk menolakku tadi?_

"Eli?"

"aah!" panggilan si rambut biru, membawa Eli kembali pada saat ini, dia menyatukan kembali kedua bagian bibirnya, dan mengubahnya menjadi senyuman, "jadi Umi" si gadis rubah membungkukkan sedikit badan bagian atasnya ke arah gadis di depannya, sehingga wajah mereka berdua hampir tidak berjarak, bahkan ujung dari hidung mereka sudah saling menyentuh. Hal itu sontak membuat Umi salah tingkah dan mengambil langkah mundur, namun belum sepenuhnya mundur tangannya sudah di genggam oleh si pirang yang ada di hadapannya, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memalingkan wajahnya, "bisakah ku anggap serangan kejutan tadi adalah caramu mengucap 'iya'?"

Kedua pasangan yang sedang bahagia itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang, yang sedang melihat mereka, berbeda dengan mereka berdua yang sedang tengah menikmati manisnya cinta, gadis ini baru saja mengalami pahitnya, si gadis berambut ungu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, tangannya hanya bisa merengkuh kimono yang menutupi dadanya, karena sakit dan sesak yang dia rasakan tepat di mana tangannya di rengkuhkan, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya, dan salah satu tangannya menutup mulutnya supaya tak ada yang mendengar tangisnya

"jadi itu adalah keputusan yang di ambil umi, lalu.., bagaimana denganmu Nozomi?" ucap Nico, yang tiba – tiba muncul dari belakang

Terkejut, si gadis ungu secara cepat menghapus semua air matanya, dan mengatur nafasnya walaupun masih bisa terdengar cegukan sehabis menangis, lalu dia berbalik kepada perempuan yang bertanya padanya

"ah, Nico chi?,keputusan ku?" matanya menatap kosong ke bawah, lalu tak butuh waktu lama dia mengangkatnya kembali dan seraya tersenyum pada Nico, " aku akan memberitahu semuanya pada Elicchi, dan tentu saja aku merestui mereka berdua"

"Nozomi"

* * *

Chapter 8 : Beginning of the end

"jadi, kau sudah melakukannya dengan Eli?" tanya si gadis berambut merah tanpa basa – basi kepada gadis berambut biru di depannya

"EEEEEHHHH!" tiga orang gadis lainnya berteriak bersamaan karena, pertanyaan di gadis berambut merah

"..." sementara narasumber yang di tanya tidak menjawab apa pun, hanya terdiam dengan wajah merah terbakar dan sepertinya sedikit lagi akan mengeluarkan asap dari kedua telinganya

"oke, kuanggap itu jawaban 'sudah'" jawab si rambut merah tanpa merubah nada bicara ataupun ekspresi wajahnya

"ja..jadi benar Umi chan?, Ka..kau sudah melakukan i..itu?" tanya Honoka yang masih memasang ekspresi wajah terkejut

"U..Umi chan?, kapan kau melakukannya?" di ikuti dengan Hanayo

"y.. ya, aku sih sudah menduganya hahaha, jadi tidak perlu terlalu kaget, huh kalian seperti anak kecil" jawab angkuh Nico, yang menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, namun teh yang ada di gelasnya berguncang karena kedua tangannya gemetar hebat.

I..iya, aku,s..sudah melakukannya, kemarin" akhirnya sang narasumber menjawab dengan wajah berwarna merah yang dapat menandingi warna rambut Maki, setelah di hujani pertanyaan

Pernyataan itu membuat ketiga gadis yang ada di samping dan depannya tidak bisa berkata dan hanya membuka mulut mereka secara lebar dengan ekspresi yang seperti sedang melihat hantu, terkecuali si rambut merah, dia tetap menjaga sikap tenangnya sambil memelintir ujung rambutnya dengan jari tangannya, walaupun kalau di lihat secara seksama ada semburat merah muncul di wajahnya.

"kau tahu Umi, kalau kau itu sudah di _Imprint_ oleh Eli?, kau telah satu tubuh dengannya, otomatis kau pun telah berbagi aliran chi dengannya, di saat aku baru turun dari kereta kemarin sebenarnya aku telah merasakan ada yang aneh denganmu, chi Eli sudah melekat pada dirimu"

Umi terkejut, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum, lalu tangan kirinya mulai menggeser turun kerah bagian kanannya, sampai pada pundaknya, dan di sana terlihat sebuah simbol bergambar sembilan buntut rubah berukuran kecil berjejer membentuk seperti sebuah kipas, " aku percaya pada kalian, maka dari itu aku berani menunjukkan ini"

Ketiga gadis heboh mendekat ke simbol itu berada dan melihatnya dengan sangat seksama, sementara si rambut merah hanya melihat dengan satu matanya tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya "ya, sudah cukup melihatnya" jawab si rambut biru seraya menaikkan kembali kerah yang ada pundaknya, dan membuat ketiga gadis itu mundur perlahan, "sepertinya kemampuan mendeteksimu sudah semakin hebat Maki, seperti yang sudah di duga dari pewaris keluarga Nishikino" puji si rambut biru kepada gadis berambut merah

"i..itu bukan hal hebat, biasa saja" jawab Maki, seraya memalingkan wajahnya, "Umi, kau cukup beruntung karena tak ada yang menyadari akan keanehan pada aliran Chi milikmu selain aku dan Nozomi, dan Nico mungkin, oh iya" dia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "di mana Nozomi?"

Nozomi tidak ada di ruangan bersama mereka, dan tak ada yang tahu ke mana dia pergi.

"Nozomi?, kenapa tiba – tiba?, aku langsung berlari ke tempat ini di saat Rin memberitahuku bahwa ada masalah penting yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku" Si gadis rubah mendekati si gadis berambut ungu yang sedari tadi menunggunya, "jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"besok... aku akan pergi atau lebih tepatnya, aku pindah dari kuil ini dan akan menetap di kuil di mana seharusnya aku, yaitu di Kansai" Jawab Nozomi

Mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang ada di depannya membuat, cukup membuat si gadis rubah terkejut, "apa maksudmu?, besok? Kenapa?"

Hanya senyum yang bisa di berikan Nozomi kepada gadis yang ada di depannya "memang dari awal kuil ini bukanlah milikku, kuil ini adalah kuil milik keluarga Sonoda, peranku di sini hanyalah sebagai pemimpin sementara sampai Umi chan , memasuki usia 17 tahun, dan hampir 2 minggu lagi Umi chan, akan berulang tahun yang ke 17, dan saat itulah peranku Di sini berakhir, aku harus berangkat besok, karena aku harus melapor pada tetua kuil di Tokyo"

"Nozomi" Eli hanya mampu mengeluarkan nama gadis yang dia anggap sebagai sahabat baiknya itu

"dan satu hal lagi Eli chi, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu padamu, dan setelah pengakuanku ini, kau boleh marah padaku, tapi aku harap kau tidak sampai membenciku"

"pengakuan?, mana mungkin aku marah padamu, dan mana mungkin aku mem.."

"akulah orang yang telah menghapus semua ingatanmu 10 tahun yang lalu" belum sempat Eli menyelesaikan perkataannya, Nozomi telah membungkamnya dengan pengakuan yang keluar dari bibirnya

Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam, dia menutup mulutnya, hanya kedua matanya saja yang semakin terbuka seiring dia mencerna pengakuan dari sahabatnya, "kau... menghapus?"

"ya, aku yang menghapusnya, ahh... tidak lebih tepatnya aku mengambilnya darimu Eli chi" tangan kirinya mulai merogoh ke dalam tas kecil yang sedari tadi sudah menggantung di pundaknya, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas mantra, "dan menyimpan semuanya di dalam sini" dia melanjutkan kata – katanya dengan melihat secarik kertas yang baru saja dia keluarkan

Eli masih terdiam sekarang matanya tertuju pada kertas yang di genggam oleh gadis di depannya "kalaupun iya, kau yang melakukannya, pasti ada suatu alasan kuat bukan?"

Nozomi tersenyum "alasan kuat?, tidak aku pikir hanya Keegoisanku" dia Mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang kelereng aquamarine di hadapannya "karena aku menyukaimu Eli chi"

Untuk sesaat pernyataan itu membuat Eli terkejut, namun akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa apa yang selama ini dia rasakan pada sifat Nozomi terhadap dirinya ternyata benar.

"Semenjak meninggalnya Aoi san, dan di bawa perginya Umi chan menuju Tokyo sepuluh tahun lalu, bisa di bilang keadaanmu sangat buruk Eli chi, kau menjadi depresi, emosimu sangat tidak stabil, kau tidak mau berbicara pada siapa pun, kau bahkan tahan dengan tidak memakan apa pun selama empat hari, kau sudah seperti makhluk yang hidup segan mati tidak mau, aku tidak bisa hanya diam dengan melihat Kondisimu yang seperti itu, maka dari itu muncullah ide ini"

"haaaahhhh..." Nozomi menghembuskan nafas melalui mulutnya dan melanjutkan pengakuannya "aku berpikir, mungkin saja jika aku mengambil dan mengosongkan ingatanmu akan Aoi san dan Umi chan, kau akan bisa ceria lagi seperti saat di mana kau belum bertemu mereka, dan mungkin akan menjadi kesempatan bagiku, dan setelah 10 tahun berlalu akhirnya ketakutanku datang, ya Umi chan datang kembali, namun dia lupa akan dirimu, dan walaupun lupa secara fisik tapi tidak secara emosional, iya kan Eli chi?, tidak peduli seberapa gencar aku memisahkan kalian, seperti halnya aku melawan kehendak dewa... Maaf kan aku Eli chi, dan sekarang biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku dengan cara mengembalikan ingatanmu"

Nozomi mulai membacakan mantra, namun terhenti karena dia merasakan dekapan erat dan hangat di tubuhnya "tak perlu meminta maaf, aku mengerti Nozomi" dia melepas kembali pelukannya dan membiarkan si gadis berambut ungu menyelesaikan rapalan mantra

Kertas itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan semakin bersinar seiring dengan mantra yang di ucap oleh Nozomi

 _Terima kasih , aku bersyukur bisa menyukai dirimu, dan sampai jumpa Eli chi_

* * *

Chapter 9 : The middle of the end

Hampir dua minggu sudah sejak, kepindahan Nozomi dan Nico menuju kuil di Kansai (walaupun sebenarnya Nico tidak ingin berpisah kembali dengan si pewaris dari keluarga Nishikino, begitu juga dengan si pewaris, tapi seperti biasa, hal seperti itu tidak mereka tunjukan secara langsung, walaupun Nozomi sudah memberikan izin pada Nico untuk tetap tinggal, namun dia menolak dengan alasan dia adalah pengikut setia keluarga Toujo) dan sehari sebelum, ulang tahun Umi yang ke – 17, sekaligus penobatannya sebagai pewaris sah dari keluarga Sonoda.

"selamat Ulang tahun kelinci kecil ku" ucap si gadis rubah yang saat ini sedang berada di hadapan Umi

" !" dan ucapan selamat yang di ucapkan secara lembut dan manis itu berhasil membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya luluh, dan pastinya tersipu, begitu pun dengan si gadis berambut biru, "ta..tapi ulang tahunku bukan sekarang tapi besok"

"aku tahu, maka dari itu, aku memanggilmu kemari, aku punya dua kado untukmu" tanpa memberitahu si gadis rubah dengan cepat mengecup bibir yang ada di depannya, "ini adalah kado yang pertama" jawabnya diiringi dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi atasnya

Dengan serangan kejutan pada bibirnya membuat wajah Umi memerah seutuhnya, "E..Eli sudah aku bilang jangan melakukan hal semacam ini di luar ruangan" ucapnya

"ooh, jadi aku boleh melakukan hal semacam ini di dalam ruangan?" goda si gadis rubah

"a..apa?, dasar tidak tahu malu!" jawab si gadis rambut biru yang berusaha untuk meredam rasa malunya

Reaksi malu – malu (tapi mau) yang di perlihatkan si Onmyouji, membuat Eli tak bisa menahan betapa senangnya dia saat ini, "lalu untuk hadiah yang kedua, akan kuberikan 5 hari lagi, dan aku juga harus pergi untuk mendapatkan hadiah itu"

"jadi kau akan pergi selama lima hari? Dengan cepat ekspresi malu – malu itu berubah menjadi ekspresi kekecewaan, walaupun dia masih memaksakan senyum di bibirnya, "dan berarti kau... tidak ada di saat hari ulang tahunku" dia mengucapkan hal itu dengan wajah tertunduk, dan volume yang sangat kecil, hampir – hampir terdengar seperti sedang bergumam, namun Eli masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas (pendengaran Youkai, jauh di atas manusia biasa)

"Umi" si gadis rubah memanggil nama gadis yang ada di hadapannya, perlahan dia menyingkap poni yang menutupi wajah si gadis bermata Topaz itu, lalu mengecup keningnya lembut, dan membuat Umi terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya kembali, kedua mata mereka saling bertatap "aku berjanji bahwa hadiah kedua ini adalah hadiah terindah yang bisa aku berikan untukmu"

 **FLASHBACK**

"Eri, aku tak menyangka kau akan mengambil langkah yang sangat berisiko ini, dan apa kau tahu, kau sedang mengantar Umi ke tiang eksekusi" ucap tegas si gadis berambut merah

"..." si gadis rubah hanya terdiam, mendengar ucapan si gadis yang duduk di sampingnya

"dia adalah pewaris keluarga Onmyouji kelas atas, sedangkan kau adalah keturunan Youkai kelas atas, bagaikan hitam putih, terang dan gelap, bagaimana hal itu bisa menyatu?, Eli yang aku tahu kau adalah orang yang bijaksana dan tidak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan, dan kenapa sekarang kau bisa senaif dan seceroboh ini?"

"..." Eli tetap terdiam, di dalam hatinya juga sedang bergelut antara rasa bersalah dan penyesalan karena sudah menempatkan Umi Ke dalam posisi ini

"dan sekarang mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian berdua, tapi hanya jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku yang satu ini"

Pernyataan itu membuat Eli mengarahkan pandangannya pada sepasang kelereng berwarna lavender, "Eli, apa kau benar – benar mencintai Umi?, dan bersedia mengorbankan apa pun untuk bersama dengannya?" tanya serius Maki kepada Eli

"tentu, akan aku korbankan apa pun itu" jawab tegas Eli dan terdengar seperti tidak ada keraguan di dalamnya, melihat hal itu membuat Maki tersenyum kecil

"kalian ini ternyata sangat keras kepala ya?, baiklah aku punya ide lebih tepatnya sebuah ide gila, aku akan menyegel, aliran chi milikmu yang ada di tubuh Umi dengan fuin milikku, karena kau tahu kan, di saat ulang tahun Umi, di laksanakan juga penobatannya, otomatis acara itu harus di datangi para tetua sekaligus orang tua Umi, dan mereka adalah onmyouji kelas atas dengan kemampuan hebat, mereka pasti bisa dengan mudah menyadari keanehan yang ada di aliran chi Umi, maka dari itu harus aku segel, sementara kau Eli"

Maki terdiam sejenak dan melihat mata si gadis rubah secara dalam, dia menarik nafas dari mulutnya lalu melanjutkan kembali rencananya " pergilah menuju kuil yang berada di lembah gunung Fuji, sejauh yang aku tahu di sana terdapat sebuah liontin yang dapat menetralisir segala jenis chi youkai, walaupun kau dari youkai kelas atas, tapi kau kan berdarah campuran, jadi aku yakin liontin itu bisa merubah mu menjadi manusia biasa" jelas Maki

"hanya dengan sebuah Liontin?", walaupun Eri memaksakan diri untuk mempercayainya, namun masih ada sedikit keraguan di pikirannya

"tentu saja itu bukan liontin biasa, dulu liontin itu di buat oleh onmyouji hebat yang berbakat dalam bidang pembuatan benda & senjata suci, suatu hari dia jatuh cinta pada Yuki onna , dan Yuki onna itu juga mencintai dirinya, akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat untuk bersama, Yuki onna itu siap untuk berubah menjadi manusia biasa, dan sang onmyouji mulai membuat liontin itu, namun sayang ada seseorang dari pihak onmyouji yang mengetahui akan rencana itu, dan memberi tahu para tetua, belum sempat sang onmyouji memakaikan liontin itu pada kekasihnya, Yuki onna sudah mati di bunuh oleh para tetua, pada saat itu juga dia memilih untuk mengasingkan diri lalu mati dalam pengasingan, dan liontinnya di ambil alih dan di pajang di kuil itu"

"mendengar cerita barusan, sudah membuat dadaku terasa sakit" jawab Eli seraya mengarahkan tangan kanannya menuju dadanya

"ya dan waktu guru kami, memberitahu hal itu, Umi dan Nozomi menangis mendengarnya"

"dan bagaimana denganmu Maki? Apa kau menangis juga?"

"ba..bagaimana mungkin aku menangis hanya karena cerita seperti itu" jawab si gadis berambut merah yang memalingkan wajahnya "lalu, Eli apa kau mau melakukannya?"

"tentu"

"baiklah, memang jarak dari sini menuju kuil itu sangatlah jauh, namun pergi lalu pulanglah dengan liontin itu secepat yang kau bisa Eli, karena untuk kemampuanku saat ini aku hanya mampu menyegelnya paling lama hanya untuk lima hari"

"baiklah aku mengerti"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hari ini adalah hari Ulang tahun yang ke – 17 dari Sonoda Umi, si pewaris keluarga Sonoda sekaligus pemimpin baru dari kuil Honnouji ini, semua penghuni kuil sudah sibuk mempersiapkannya, tak terkecuali si yang berulang tahun, dia terlihat sibuk ke sana ke mari, memang tidak seharusnya yang berulang tahun ikut mempersiapkan acara ulang tahunnya, namun Umi bersikeras untuk ikut membantu karena dia pikir jikalau dia sibuk setidaknya itu bisa mengalihkan sedikit kesedihannya karena ditinggal sementara oleh Eli.

"nee, Umi, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Maki yang sedari tadi telah memperhatikan betapa sibuknya Umi

"aah!, Maki, perasaanku?"

"ya, aku telah menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menyegel chi Eli yang melekat padamu, apa kau merasakan adanya keanehan, atau seperti efek samping?, mungkin, karena aku baru melakukan hal ini untuk pertama kalinya"

"tidak, tidak ada keanehan apa pun, lagi pula teknik menyegel adalah spesialisasi dari keluarga Nishikino, jadi aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan"

"ya, mungkin kau benar" Maki tersenyum "oh ya, dan kapan para orang tua menyebalkan itu datang?"

Di saat yang hampir bersamaan terdengar bunyi beberapa tapak kaki kuda dan roda yang bergerak dari arah luar gerbang kuil

"sekarang" jawab Umi yang mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang

Umi dan Honoka yang ada di sampingnya mulai memberi salam kepada para tetua yang satu persatu keluar dari kereta mereka masing – masing, dan di saat semua tetua sudah turun, muncullah sepasang suami istri, dan si istri mempunyai rambut berwarna biru tua seperti Umi, dan sepertinya itu adalah orang tuanya, di belakang mereka berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut abu – abu yang memiliki umur sebaya dengan Umi dan Honoka. Setelah Umi memeluk ibunya dan sedikit bercakap – cakap dengan ayahnya, akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kuil, dan meninggalkan si gadis berambut abu – abu dengan Umi dan Honoka.

"Uuumii cchaaann, Hoonookaa chaaann, teriak si gadis berambut abu – abu seraya memeluk kedua gadis yang ada di depannya

"kotori chan, sudah lama ya"

"ko..kotori?!"

Sementara Maki yang melihat adegan itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh

"hanayo?" dia mulai berbicara kepada gadis berambut pendek di sampingnya yang sedang memakan Onigiri

"ada apa Maki chan?:

"siapa gadis yang sedang memeluk Umi dan Honoka itu?" dia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ketiga gadis yang masih berpelukan

"ooh itu, Kotori chan, dia sudah menjadi teman Umi dan Honoka chan dari sejak mereka masih kecil, dan sekarang dia menjadi pengawal pribadi ayahnya Umi chan"

"hmmm..." hanya respons itulah yang bisa di berikan Maki

 _Entah kenapa, aku punya firasat buruk tentang gadis itu_


	6. Chapter 10 The End

Maaf ngelantur lama, dari yang seharusnya ( T_T), karena pas yang seharusnya gw pengennya pendek, tapi entah kenapa kurang sreg, jadi gw putusin buat bikin panjang & detail (panjang banget sih hampir 19 hal malahan #RIP mata) ughh... entahlah kayanya buat nge gantiin yang kemarin karena yg kemarin 4 chap gw rangkum jadi satu, jadi yang ini gw bikin panjang, toh ini juga chap terakhir.. jadii akhir kataaa..

Thank you so much

* * *

" _Yang terhormat Nishikino Maki chan_

 _Maki chan, apa kabar mu?, apa semua berjalan dengan baik – baik saja?, dan apa kau merindukan Nico chi? Huuh?,"_

Alis kanan gadis berambut merah itu berdenyut di saat dia membaca sepenggal kalimat yang ada di surat yang di kirimkan dari Nozomi, walaupun sebenarnya apa yang di katakan Nozomi tentang dia yang (agak sedikit) merindukan Nico itu memang benar, "haaaahhh.." dia menghembuskan nafas melalui mulutnya dan kembali membaca kelanjutan dari isi surat itu.

" _Maki chan, sejak berpindahnya aku ke Kansai, aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan kekuatanku kembali, tapi sekembalinya aku memakai kekuatan ini, aku di perlihatkan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan"_ Maki terkaget karena gaya penulisan Nozomi berubah menjadi tidak terlalu rapi, seakan – akan tangannya bergetar di saat menulisnya, dan membuatkedua mata si pembaca surat perlahan – lahan mulai terbuka lebar seiring dengan dia membaca hasil penglihatan temannya, " _Aku melihat Umi chan,_ _dan dia sedang terikat di tiang eksekusi, di tengah – tengah lapangan, di sana juga ada para tetua, dan orang tua Umi chan, yang sedang melihat berjalannya eksekusi itu"_ _._ Keringat dingin mulai mengucur turun dari dahinya dan satu persatu menetes pada surat yang sedang dia genggam.

" _dan,... anak panah melesat tepat menuju jantungnya",_ sebaris kata terakhir, berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan merubah wajahnya menjadi sepucat mayat, baru pertama kalinya seseorang setenang Nishikino Maki di buat sepanik itu, karena dia tahu keakuratan penglihatan dari keluarga Toujo sebesar 80%, walaupun masih ada persentase akan meleset sebesar 20% tapi tetap saja, lebih besar persentase akan terwujudnya di bandingkan dengan melesetnya.

 _Tenang Maki, masih ada persentase kalau ramalan ini meleset,_ ucapnya dalam hati untuk menenangkan dirinya, " _tapi aku sangat berharap kalau penglihatanku ini salah, tolong jaga Umi chan, Maki chan, waspadai gerak – gerik orang – orang di sekitarmu, walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah pergerakan kecil, karena suatu hal besar pasti terpicu dari hal – hal kecil yang bahkan tidak kita sangka, dan tolong kabari aku kalau ada kejadian, apa pun itu._

 _Toujo,Nozomi_

Langit biru telah berubah menjadi oranye terang, karena sinar matahari sore, Maki melipat sepucuk surat dari Nozomi, dan menyimpannya di saku dadanya, pikirannya masih di penuhi kegundahan dari penglihatan Nozomi akan kematian Umi

"Maki chan?" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang seraya menyentuh pundak Maki dengan tangannya

"Hah!?" Terkejut karena sedari tadi dia tenggelam akan pemikirannya sendiri, lalu di berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang mengejutkannya "Hanayo?, ada apa?"

"Umi chan dan Honoka chan, mengajak kita untuk berendam bersama, begitu pun dengan Kotori chan, jadi kau mau ikut Maki chan?"

"aah.. kalian duluan saja, nanti aku akan menyusul, ada sesuatu yang masih harus aku kerjakan"

"oh, baiklah" Maki hanya mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Hanayo, yang bingung akan sikapnya saat ini

Ke empat gadis telah selesai berendam (gulat air), dan hendak kembali menuju kamar masing – masing

"Umi chan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" ucap kotori

"membicarakan sesuatu?, apa itu kotori?"

"eehh, hanya kalian berdua?, lalu aku?" sanggah Honoka yang ada di tengah – tengah mereka berdua

"maaf Honoka chan, untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu hanya berdua dengan Umi chan, tapi lain kali aku janji pasti aku akan beritahu kau juga, secepatnya" jawab Kotori, sambil menepukan kedua tangannya untuk meminta maaf pada Honoka

"uhhmmm... baiklah, aku mengerti, ayo Hanayo chan kita biarkan mereka berdua" Honoka menyeret lengan Hanaayo dengan cukup keras untuk pergi bersamanya

"jadi.. soal apa Kotori?" tanya Umi seraya mereka berjalan beriringan

Dia tersenyum "nanti juga kau akan tahu Umi chan"

Mereka berjalan, sampai pada ujung paling timur kuil, yang adalah bagian kuil yang bertujuan untuk menjadi kamar tamu, sekaligus menjadi kamar kotori, mereka berdiri di depannya

"silakan" Kotori menggeser pintu dan mempersilahkan Umi untuk masuk, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Umi, dia menjatuhkan kertas mantra di depan pintu masuk, dia ikut memasuki ruangan, dan menutup pintunya, lalu dia mendekati Umi yang masih berdiri di tengah – tengah ruangan, dan masih memeluk alat mandinya

"Umi chan, apa kau sudah lupa dengan janji kita dulu?" Kotori bertanya akan hal itu dan berhenti tepat di depan Umi

"janji?, Kotori aku benar – benar minta maaf, aku lupa dengan janji yang kau tanyakan" Dengan cepat Umi membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, dan di saat dia hendak berdiri kembali, dia melihat wajah Kotori, memang masih terdapat senyum di bibirnya, namun aura di sekitarnya berubah menjadi menyeramkan

"Umi chan, lalu tanda apa ini?" dengan cepat dia menggeser turun kimono mandi milik Umi, dan terlihatlah tanda kecil bergambar sembilan ekor rubah

Umi hanya bisa kaget dan diam membeku akan pertanyaan itu, pikirannya sedang kacau antara bagaimana dia harus menjawab dan dengan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya yang secara tak sengaja memperlihatkan tanda imprintnya kepada kotori.

"JAWAB UMI CHAN!" teriak Kotori yang sekaligus mencengkeram pundak Umi secara keras, pasti akan terlihat tanda bekas cengkeraman setelah di lepas, senyum di wajahnya telah hilang dan sekarang tatapan wanita ini menjadi kosong tanpa ekspresi, "kau mau aku ingatkan kembali apa janji kita dulu Umi chan? Dulu kita pernah berjanji bahwa hanya aku yang boleh mengimprintmu"

Akhirnya Umi ingat, janji itu terbuat di saat mereka masih kecil, yang sedang bermain bersama di sore hari , mereka mengikat janji tersebut dengan janji kelingking, "ma..maafkan aku kotori, aku"

"kau menghancurkan janji itu, dengan mudahnya, kau mengkhianatiku" dia tertunduk, sedikit demi sedikit tetesan air jatuh pada lantai kayu, lalu dia mengarahkan kembali wajahnya,

# **PLAAKK**

Suara itu timbul karena si gadis berambut abu – abu menampar pipi si gadis berambut biru dengan keras, muncul ruam merah di pipinya, yang menandakan betapa kerasnya tamparan Kotori, Umi menyentuh pipi yang di tampar dan mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang mulai datang

"imprint ini" dia menyentuh simbol yang ada di pundak umi dengan jari – jarinya, "pasti dari rubah itu kan?, seharusnya aku bunuh saja dia kemarin"

"kemarin?, apa jangan – jangan kau pernah ke tempat ini?" rasa sakit, terkejut dan penasaran menjadi satu pada Umi, karena menurutnya baru kali ini saja Kotori mengunjungi tempat ini

"kau bahkan, sudah lupa dengan aliran chi milikku ya Umi chan?" dia melepas genggamannya lalu mundur sebanyak tiga langkah, lalu perlahan – lahan dia mulai melepas kimono mandinya, sampai setengah bagian atasnya terbuka, sedikit – demi sedikit terlihat sayap hitam mulai merekah dari belakang punggungnya, dan akhirnya merekah sempurna menjadi sepasang sayap hitam besar.

Umi hanya terdiam, dengan kedua mata mulut yang terbuka, dan pemandangan itu membawa kembali ingatannya bahwa Kotori itu sejenis dengan Eli dan Rin, yaitu adalah setengah youkai, dan yang paling mengejutkannya adalah, adanya bekas luka seperti bekas menembusnya benda tajam di sayap Kotori, "Ko..Kotori kau?"

"Ya, Umi chan, akulah Karasu tengu yang menyerang pada malam itu"

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak acara ulang tahun Sonoda Umi, lalu nanti siang akan di adakannya acara penobatan, dan berdirilah Nishikino Maki yang seluruh kesadarannya masih di ambil alih oleh kegelisahan dan kecemasan akan penglihatan masa depan yang di perlihatkan Nozomi, _haruskah aku memberitahunya? tapi... apakah dengan memberitahunya akan memecahkan masalah ini?, atau hanya akan memberikan kepanikan dan ketakutan luar biasa?_

" _Maki san?" seseorang membuyarkan lamunan si gadis berambut merah_

"aahh!?.. Kotori?, ada apa?" _baru kali ini aku berbicara secara langsung padanya_

"aku, hanya ingin bertanya, Spesialisasi dari keluargamu , adalah penyegelan, iyakan?"

"iya, penyegelan dan Fuin adalah spesialisasi dari keluargaku"

"hmm... kalau begitu ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan mengenai penyegelan", Kotori berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas "apakah mungkin dengan menyegel kita dapat menyembunyikan Chi seseorang?"

Kedua alis Maki terangkat "itu tergantung, tergantung dari seberapa kuat chi si penyegel, semakin kuat chi milik si penyegel semakin kuat juga segel yang dia hasilkan, otomatis semakin tersembunyinya Chi yang di segel" kedua alis yang terangkat berubah menjadi berdekatan di saat Maki mengernyitkan dahinya, "kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kotori?"

"eehh... tidak, tidak apa – apa, aku hanya pernah membacanya di salah satu buku, jadi aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja" dia memberikan senyum kepada gadis yang ada di depannya "sudah dulu ya Maki chan, dan terima kasih jawabannya" si gadis berambut abu – abu berbalik lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Maki yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Mencurigakan"

Tiba saatnya di mana Umi akan menjalani serangkaian acara dalam upacara penobatannya, dan sekarang adalah acara terakhir dari upacara penobatan ini yaitu adalah tes kemampuan, adalah tes di mana dia harus mengeluarkan bakat spesialisasi dari keluarganya. Di saat Nozomi menjalani penobatannya dulu, dia di perintahkan untuk meramal suatu keadaan yang akan terjadi besok lusa, sedangkan Umi sekarang dia di perintahkan untuk memanah satu Youkai kelas menengah, karena spesialisasi dari keluarga Sonoda adalah, mengalirkan Chi milik mereka pada suatu benda hingga benda tersebut bisa menjadi senjata untuk melawan Youkai, tanpa harus menempel atau membaca mantra terlebih dahulu.

"Umi chan, berjuanglah, kau pasti bisa Faito dayo" ucap Honoka untuk menyemangati temannya

"iya, semangat Umi chan" di ikuti dengan Hanayo

"terima kasih, Honoka, Hanayo" Balas si gadis berambut merah yang sudah menggenggam busur si tangan kanannya, dan kantung panah yang sudah menggelantung di belakang bahu kirinya

" oh ya Rin chan sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dia bersikeras untuk melihatmu, katanya kau tak perlu khawatir dia akan bersembunyi, dan menyembunyikan chi miliknya sehingga para tetua tidak akan menyadarinya"

"benarkah?, seharusnya dia tak perlu repot, lagi pula untuk bisa masuk kemari saja butuh perjuangan dari biasanya karena ada para Onmyouji pengawal para tetua"

"aku sudah memberi tahu hal itu padanya, namun dia tetap bersikeras, untuk datang dan melihatmu" jawab Hanayo di ikuti dengan hembusan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya

"haaaaaahhh.. apa boleh buat, jadi aku pergi dulu" Umi seraya meninggalkan ketiga temannya dan berjalan menuju lapangan kuil yang sudah di rubah menjadi layaknya seperti sebuah arena

Di tengah – tengah lapangan terdapat sebuah guci yang di tempeli kertas mantra, dan di sisi kiri terdapat deretan tempat duduk di mana para tetua dan orang tua Umi berada dan sedangkan di sisi kanan terdapat deretan kursi di mana Maki, Hanayo, Honoka duduk, dan di tambah dengan para Onmyouji kelas atas.

Umi memasuki lapangan dan berdiri sejauh kurang lebih lima meter dari guci itu, dia menyempatkan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kepada para terua, lalu pada orang tuanya, dan pandangannya juga tertuju pada Kotori berdiri di belakang kursi Orang tua Umi, _sepertinya Kotori belum memberi tahu, tentang kejadian dua hari yang lalu_.

Umi memejamkan matanya, dia mengambil nafas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan dari mulutnya, lalu dia membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"Kau siap?" ucap salah satu onmyouji yang bertugas untuk melepas segel yang menyegel Youkai yang ada di dalam guci

Umi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda dia sudah siap, Onmyouji tersebut mulai membacakan mantra, sementara Umi mengambil satu anak panah, dan sudah dalam posisi membidik. Kertas mantra terlepas dan keluarlah youkai hitam bersayap kelelawar yang cukup besar dari dalamnya, Umi berkonsentrasi untuk mengalirkan chinya kepada panah yang akan dia tembakkan menuju Youkai yang ada di depannya.

Namun keanehan terjadi.

 _Walaupun aku sudah berkonsentrasi, kenapa?, Chi ku tidak mau mengalir pada anak panah ini?, tidak jangankan mengalir, bahkan chi ku tidak mau keluar._ Sementara Youkai itu terus menyerang, yang Umi bisa lakukan hanya menghindarinya, sontak itu membuat para penonton mulai berbisik – bisik satu sama lain, begitu pun para tetua dan orang tua Umi, dia mencoba untuk melepaskan panah biasa itu namun, sesuai dengan prediksinya, panah itu hancur tepat sebelum itu mengenai tubuh youkai itu, suara para penonton semakin riuh. Kepanikan mulai melanda si pemanah, di sela - sela dia menghindari serangan Youkai dia melontarkan pandangannya kepada temannya yang sedang duduk di sisi kanannya, matanya menangkap ekspresi pucat mayat yang di keluarkan Maki, yang sepertinya dia juga sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Umi.

Maki baru teringat akan risiko yang harus di terima oleh Umi, dia tidak bisa mentransfer atau mengeluarkan chinya, karena telah di segel oleh Maki, walaupun niat awal hanyalah menyegel milik Eli, namun chi mereka berdua sudah banyak yang tercampur jadi kemungkinan besar bahwa chi milik Umi juga ikut tersegel. Di saat dia masih memandangi temannya dia tak sadar bahwa Youkai itu sudah ada tepat di depannya dan hendak untuk menusuknya dengan cakar miliknya. Namun belum sempat Youkai itu menusuknya, tiba – tiba sesuatu melesat dari arah bangku para tetua, menuju ke arah dada youkai itu dan membuatnya roboh dan mati.

Sebuah ninjato yang telah di selimuti chi tertancap, di dada Youkai itu, berasal dari ayah Umi yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Umi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tatapnya dingin dan serius, kepada putrinya yang diam tertunduk di tengah lapangan, selama satu menit seluruh lapangan sudah berisik dengan suara para onmyouji dan miko yang melihat kejadian ini, namun tak satu pun suara keluar dari mulut putrinya. "Jawab pertanyaanku Sonoda Umi!", Dia menaikkan volume suaranya, yang tak hanya membuat Umi terkejut namun juga membuat lapangan menjadi hening seketika.

Akhirnya Umi memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap wajah ayahnya, "Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan ataupun mengalirkan chi milikku kepada anak panah ini"

Semua orang yang ada di lapangan terkejut karena jawaban yang di keluarkan oleh si calon pewaris, termasuk ayahnya namun tidak dengan Maki dan Kotori, "Tuanku, mungkin kau bisa tanyakan masalah ini, kepada Nishikino Maki san, karena keluarganya mempunyai spesialisasi akan masalah ini" ucap Kotori seraya melontarkan pandangannya kepada gadis pucat berambut merah yang sedang duduk di seberangnya.

Sekarang semua mata tertuju kepada si pewaris keluarga Nishikino, "Apa kau mempunyai pendapat tentang masalah ini Nishikino san?" tanya ayah Umi kepada Maki

 _A..apa yang harus aku katakan?, haruskah aku memberitahu kalau Umi sudah di Imprint oleh Eli?, lalu memberitahu kalau aku juga turut ikut andil dalam cinta terlarang mereka?, atau aku cuci tangan saja dengan menyebutkan kalau aku tidak tahu apa – apa?... Tidak!, aku bukan pengecut!._ Dia melontarkan pandangannya kepada temannya yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan, yang ternyata juga sedang memandangi dirinya, secara perlahan Umi menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, seakan berkata 'Jangan beritahu mereka' kepada Maki.

"Nishikino Maki tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, karena ini semua adalah murni kesalahanku" Ucap Umi yang merebut kembali perhatian semua orang kepada dirinya, "karena aku sudah.."

"Cukup" Ayahnya memotong pengakuannya "harap semuanya bubar kembali kepada pekerjaan dan tugas kalian masing – masing" Perintah ayah Umi, "kepada para tetua, wakil dari setiap keluarga, dan kau... Sonoda Umi, harap menuju aula" dia mengatakan hal itu seraya langsung berbalik meninggalkan tempat duduknya, kepergiannya di ikuti oleh istrinya, dan sebelum Kotori mengikutinya, dia masih memandangi Umi yang masih mematung di tengah lapangan

"Sekarang adalah waktunya penghukuman, Umi chan"

Aula sudah di penuhi, dengan para tetua, sekaligus para wakil dari masing -masing keluarga, dan Maki juga ada di dalam ruangan, karena dia adalah wakil dari keluarga Nishikino, dan keluarga Toujo di wakili oleh salah satu anggotanya, mereka semua duduk berdeku membentuk persegi panjang, dan Umi di tengah sebagai pusatnya. Tepat di depannya, duduklah Onmyouji terhebat, sekaligus pemimpin dari seluruh onmyouji, Aberenai Seimei, di kanan dan kirinya duduk dua asistennya yang terkenal juga sebagai onmyouji hebat dan berbakat lainnya, di samping kanannya adalah tempat di mana Ayahnya duduk (ibunya tidak ada karena tidak mampu untuk melihat persidangan ini), dan di samping kirinya duduklah Maki temannya.

"jadi tolong lanjutkan kembali, perkataanmu di lapangan tadi Sonoda san" ucap laki – yang duduk di depannya

"aku telah menyerahkan kesucian ku, sebelum adanya upacara pernikahan"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan terkejut, termasuk ayahnya "U.. Umi, apa yang kau bilang?"

"maafkan aku ayah, ini semua salahku"

"kau tahu kan, kalau kau menyerahkan kesucianmu tanpa adanya serangkaian upacara pernikahan, dan belum di doa kan, kau akan kehilangan kekuatan dari keluargamu, inilah risiko yang harus di emban oleh anak perempuan dari pewaris keluarga onmyouji" Jelas Seimei kepada Umi

"ya aku tahu, namun di saat itu, aku.. aku melupakan semuanya, bahkan batasan ku namun sekarang dia sudah pergi, menuju negara lain untuk bekerja, jadi kalian tidak akan mungkin untuk menemukannya"

Seimei memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali, dan menatap Umi tajam, "tapi ini aneh, kalaupun iya kau telah menyerahkannya, seharusnya aliran chi mu sudah berubah menjadi seperti manusia normal, namun ini... aku masih bisa merasakan adanya keistimewaan dari chi milikmu, seperti yang di miliki ayahmu" , dia membuka kipas tangan yang sedari tadi dia genggam dan meposisikannya di depan mulutnya " apa kau sedang berbohong, atau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Sonoda san?

"ya, dia berbohong" jawab lantang Maki yang membuat Seimei mengarahkan pandangan kepadanya, "dia belum melakukan hal itu, sebagai bukti kuat, seperti yang di katakan tuan Seimei jikalau dia sudah melakukan hal itu, maka seharusnya aliran chi nya berubah menjadi seperti manusia biasa, tapi ini tidak. Aku masih bisa merasakan chi seorang Sonoda di dalam dirinya" jelas Maki kepada semua orang di dalam aula

"lalu, jika bukan karena tindakan hina itu?, lalu apa Nishikino san?" tanya ayah Umi kepada Maki

"Aku pernah, membaca di salah satu perkamen yang di miliki ayahku, ada satu kasus di mana, pengguna tidak bisa mengeluarkan spesialisasi nya, dan bahkan untuk mengontrol chi miliknya, itu bisa di sebabkan oleh beberapa faktor, seperti contoh adalah terlalu gugup dan tegang, karena itulah aliran chi nya terhambat, sejauh yang aku lihat sepertinya Umi mengalami hal itu"

"benarkah seperti itu, Nishikino?" tanya Seimei kepada Maki dengan pandangan yang sangat mengintimidasi

"apa kau meragukanku, dan spesialisasi dari keluargaku, Tuan Seimei?" Tanpa rasa takut Maki membalas pandangan intimidasi itu, dengan pandangan tajam miliknya

Aura mereka berdua saling berkobar, dan hendak saling membakar satu sama lain, _Makiiii... kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Bagaimana nanti kalau tuan Seimei marah?._ Umi hanya bisa diam memperhatikan sikap berani yang di keluarkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"meragukanmu?, tentu saja tidak Nishikino muda, kehebatan dari keluargamu sudah terkenal sejak dulu, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu. Jadi baiklah untuk saat ini aku percaya dengan apa yang nona berambut merah ini katakan, maka dari itu" Seimei menutup kipas tangannya, lalu melontarkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut biru di hadapannya "aku akan menunda upacara penobatan Sonoda Umi, sampai besok tepat tengah hari, untuk sekarang hukumanku hanyalah mengurungnya di penjara sampai besok, dan tidak ada yang boleh memberinya makanan sampai besok, karena sudah berbohong padaku, dan dengan topik yang sangat fatal, Tapi... jikalau pewaris Sonoda ini tetap tidak bisa, maka kebohongan yang dia katakan tadi, akan kuanggap sebagai pengakuan, dan eksekusi tidak bisa di hindari"

Dia menjelaskan hasil keputusannya, seraya kembali melihat ke arah Maki "bagaimana?, apa ada yang keberatan dengan hasil keputusanku?". Seisi aula hanya terdiam, pertanda bahwa mereka setuju. Sementara Umi & Maki hanya bisa terdiam dan menuruti, walau sebenarnya hati mereka menolak.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya" ucap Umi kepada dua penjaga yang akan mengantarnya ke penjara kuil, Umi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Maki

"baiklah, akan kami izinkan hanya selama tiga menit" balas si salah satu penjaga

Tanpa buang – buang waktu Umi segara mendorong Maki dari belakang, sampai sekiranya jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh dengan para penjaga, namun masih bisa terlihat oleh mereka, "Maki, apa kau sudah gila?, dengan menantang tuan Seimei seperti tadi?"

"lalu?, aku akan diam saja, sambil melihat temanku yang sedang di jatuhi hukuman eksekusi mati?" Maki mengatakan hal itu, dan secara perlahan menempelkan punggungnya pada salah satu pilar kayu

"..." Umi tak mampu menjawab pernyataan dari temannya

"aku sudah berusaha semampuku, untuk membantumu, walaupun tidak seberapa, namun setidaknya aku bisa mengulur waktu sampai tengah hari besok, aku harap Eli sudah kembali sebelum itu terjadi"

"Eli?, ap..apa maksudmu?"

"haaaahhh..., sepertinya Eli belum memberitahu hal ini padamu" Maki mulai memijat kepalanya dengan tangannya. "Eli sedang pergi menuju kuil di dekat gunung Fuji, untuk mengambil Liontin.."

"liontin pe-netralisir?" Umi memotong penjelasan Maki, karena dia sudah bisa menangkap apa yang di maksud oleh kekasihnya sebagai 'kado terindah' yang dia bicarakan tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya

"ya, dia berniat untuk menggunakan itu, dan berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya, maka dari itu, coba kau pikir kalau Eli sudah berubah menjadi manusia, lalu chi youkai miliknya yang melekat padamu, akan menghilang juga, dan otomatis segelku juga pasti menghilang"

"kau benar, Maki"

"maka dari itu, bertahanlah sampai tengah hari besok, aku tak ingin melihat salah satu dari kalian mati, karena kalian berdua adalah temanku" ucap Maki, namun dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari lawan bicaranya

Tiba -tiba Umi langsung memeluknya erat "terima kasih"

"dengan senang hati" tentu saja Maki menerima pelukan itu, "baiklah, baiklah sekarang lepaskan, lihat para penjaga itu sedang menuju kemari" jelas Maki dan perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Umi

"Nona, sekarang sudah waktunya" ucap salah satu penjaga kepada Umi

"aku mengerti, sekali lagi terima kasih Maki" ucapnya kepada si rambut merah temannya, dan berjalan di tengah para penjaga menuju kamar barunya.

Malam hari, tidak seperti malam – malam sebelumnya, suasana malam hari ini terlalu menegangkan, yang bisanya di saat jam seperti ini masih banyak para miko & onmyouji berlalu-lalang, namun hari ini, tidak. Halaman, dan lapangan kuil sangat kosong dan sunyi, hanya terdengar desiran angin yang meniup dedaunan yang terjatuh dari pohon. Dan di salah satu penjara yang hanya disinari oleh satu lentera gantung di setiap sel, dan lantainya hanya beralaskan tumpukan jerami, duduklah gadis berambut biru panjang, rasa lapar yang mendatangi perutnya tadi sudah menghilang dan berganti menjadi rasa lemas, dan pusing di kepalanya, yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah, menatap bulat dan putihnya bulan, dari lubang jendela berukuran kecil. Dan berharap, esok seseorang yang di tunggunya akan datang untuk menepati janjinya kepadanya.

"Umi chan" panggil seseorang dari arah luar jeruji sel di belakangnya

"untuk apa kau kemari Kotori?" Umi tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, karena Umi telah merasakan Chi Kotori sejak dia memasuki koridor sel, dan sepertinya Umi juga tahu bahwa Kotori telah membuat para penjaga pingsan dengan racunnya.

"Umi chan, aku" Kotori mulai membuka jeruji sel dengan kunci yang diambilnya dari penjaga, dia masuk ke dalamnya, dan mulai melangkah mendekati gadis yang masih sedang menatap keluar jendela, "Umi chan, tolong setidaknya, lihat aku"

Walaupun Umi bersikeras untuk mengabaikan Kotori, namun dia juga tak sampai hati, untuk terus mengabaikan sahabat kecilnya ini, "sekarang apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" Umi mengucapkan seraya memalingkan wajahnya menuju Kotori, saat itu dia melihat sepasang mata yang mirip dengannya sudah tergenang oleh air.

"Umi chan, kumohon lupakan dia" Kotori perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya

"Umi chan, kumohon cintailah aku seperti aku mencintaimu" semakin dekat

"Umi chan, kumohon pergilah bersama ku, kita hidup berdua, hanya kita berdua" wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat dan bahkan sudah bisa saling merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

Umi hanya bisa mematung di tempat, pikirannya kosong, yang bisa dia lihat sekarang hanyalah bibir Kotori yang semakin mendekati bibirnya dan penglihatan di mana dia dan Kotori pergi bersama dari kuil ini.

' _Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menungguku sampai aku kembali'_

"hah!, tidak!" suara Eli dari ingatannya, bagaikan tamparan baginya, karena dia sudah berjanji kepada si gadis Rubah untuk menunggunya sampai dia kembali, dengan cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kotori, "maaf, aku tidak bisa Kotori".

"kenapa Umi chan?"

"aku pun tidak tahu, lagi pula kita tidak bisa memaksakan ke mana cinta kita akan jatuh"

"tapi.. aku"

"Kotori, kau tahu, karena perbuatan nekat mu malam itu, kau hampir membunuhku?, jika saja Eli tidak membuat badannya menjadi perisai untukku, mungkin aku sudah bersama kakakku sekarang"

Kotori tak mampu membalas perkataan Umi, karena memang itu adalah salahnya, dan setelah itu Umi merasakan pundak kirinya menjadi berat, yang ternyata Kotori menempelkan keningnya, lalu menangis di pundaknya tanpa berkata apa pun.

Sementara di waktu yang sama, di hutan, lebih tepatnya di dalam pondok milik Eli

"jadi bagaimana hasil rapat sidang di aula tadi Maki chan?" tanya Honoka yang duduk berseberangan dengan Maki

"aku hanya bisa mengulur waktu sampai tengah hari besok" jawab Maki singkat

"tapi belum ada tanda – tanda Eli chan akan bisa tepat waktu besok" ucap Ragu Hanayo dengan kepala tertunduk, dan duduk di samping kiri Maki

"tenang saja Kayo chin, aku yakin pada Eli chan, pasti dia bisa datang tepat.. ah tidak bahkan sebelum tengah hari" jawab Rin untuk menyemangati teman yang duduk di seberangnya

"iya, untuk saat ini, kita hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa" ucap Honoka yang dengan sendirinya mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya

"kau benar" jawab singkat Maki seraya melihat keluar melalui jendela kecil, _cepatlah kembali Eli._

10.10

Pagi menjelang siang, hari ini di jadwalkan dengan adanya penobatan ulang Sonoda Umi, sekaligus menjadi eksekusi mati baginya jika dia tidak bisa lulus dalam uji kemampuannya

Malam kemarin di habiskan Umi di dalam sel sekaligus, dengan isak tangis Kotori di pundaknya, cukup lama sampai Kotori bisa menghentikan tangisnya, dan di saat dia sudah bisa berhenti, dia hanya keluar dari sel Umi tanpa sepatah kata apa pun.

"Nona, sudah waktunya" Ucap penjaga seraya membuka kunci pada sel Umi

"baiklah" Umi bangun dari duduknya, dan memang dia tidak tidur semalaman, dia hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak namun tidak sampai terlelap

Umi di giring menuju kamarnya untuk memakai kembali baju tempurnya, dan mengambil peralatannya, dia menggeser pintu kamarnya, dan kedatangannya sudah di sambut dengan tiga gadis yang sudah bersiap di dalam kamarnya

"tak kusangka kalian akan datang ke kamarku" sapa Umi, yang kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya

"tentu karena kami khawatir dengan keadaanmu." Jawab Maki yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan rusuknya

Sementara Honoka dan Hanayo hanya terdiam

"aku yakin Eli pasti akan kembali" ucap Umi, yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengganti bajunya sekarang dengan yang akan di pakainya untuk upacara. "Lalu Honoka, di mana Kotori?"

"aah.. dia, dia ada di kamarnya, saat aku tanya, katanya dia sedang tidak enak badan"

"oh, begitu" jawab singkat Umi, yang tidak ingin melanjutkan tentang topik Kotori karena dia tahu dan yakin pasti emosi Kotori sedang tidak stabil saat ini

10.25

Terlihat Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berlari terengah – engah melompati satu dahan ke dahan lainnya, dan akhirnya sampai di depan pondok miliknya, tanpa buang – buang waktu dia membuka pintunya dan hendak masuk ke dalamnya

"Maki, aku.." Kata – katanya terhenti karena dia pikir akan melihat seorang gadis berambut merah, namun ternyata matanya melihat seorang gadis berambut abu – abu yang sedang duduk membelakanginya

"akhirnya kau kembali" perlahan dia mulai menghadap pada si gadis rubah

"siapa kau?" tanya Eli pada Kotori

"aahh... lebih tepatnya kalau aku yang bertanya, siapa kau?, yang dengan beraninya jatuh cinta lalu merebut Umi dariku?"

"a..apa?" Eli terkejut karena, bagaimana Kotori bisa tahu, sedangkan yang tahu hubungan mereka hanyalah Maki,Honoka,Hanayo,Nozomi, dan Nico, sangatlah tidak mungkin jikalau mereka membocorkan hal ini kepada orang lain, lalu Maki telah menyegel chi miliknya yang melekat pada Umi. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_

"terkejut?, kau lupa siapa aku?, oh iya waktu kemarin itu aku sedang memakai topeng, sepertinya aku harus memperkenalkan diri ku lagi, dan sekarang harus secara resmi, perkenalkan" Kotori mulai bangun dari tempat duduknya, "namaku adalah Kotori Minami, sahabat dan juga orang yang sangat mencintai Sonoda Umi, sekaligus.." secara perlahan dia mulai menarik segel mantra yang menahan chi Karasu tengu miliknya yang sedari tadi sengaja dia tempel di pergelangan tangan kanannya, "Si karasu yang waktu itu hampir berhasil membunuhmu"

Aura chi Karasu Tengu milik Kotori menyerbak keluar, seraya dia melepas kertas penyegel miliknya, dua sayap hitam besar juga sudah merekah di punggungnya dan tentu saja Eli secara langsung melompat keluar dari pondoknya, dan sudah mulai memasuki mode tempur miliknya, cakar sudah mulai keluar dari kesepuluh jarinya, dan satu persatu ekor rubah telah muncul di belakangnya, lalu dia tertawa kecil "tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi di saat seperti ini"

11.00

Umi sudah ada di lapangan, dan untuk yang sekarang dia hanya perlu untuk menghancurkan sebuah buku yang telah terkontaminasi oleh chi youkai jahat, tampak lebih mudah di bandingkan dengan yang kemarin, tapi tetap saja dengan keadaannya yang sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa. Tapi tiba – tiba dia merasakan Chi milik Eli walaupun secara samar tapi dia yakin kalau itu adalah milik Eli, perasaan tersebut juga di rasakan oleh Maki, _Akhirnya kau datang Eli_ ucap batin Umi, senyum tersimpul dari bibirnya

"apa yang kau tunggu Eli?, cepat pakai liontin itu" gerutu Maki seraya melontarkan pandangannya ke arah hutan, namun secara perlahan dia juga merasakan ada chi makhluk lain dari tempat di mana chi Eli berada, "jadi karena hal ini, haaahh... pengganggu lainnya"

 _Ada chi lain yang bersama dengan Eli, chi ini.. ah! Chi karasu pada malam itu, yang berarti, Kotori?!_

Keberadaan chi milik dua keturunan Youkai kelas atas tak hanya di sadari oleh Umi dan Maki, hal itu juga di sadari oleh Seimei, dua asistennya , dan Ayah Umi. "tuan Seimei chi inii.."

"ya, ini adalah milik kitsune yang sama dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan yang menarik adalah chi yang sedang bersamanya" jawab Seimei seraya melontarkan pandangannya kepada ayah Umi

"Kotori?!,Honoka, di mana Kotori?" tanya panik ayah Umi kepada sahabat putrinya itu

"ahh.. tadi dia sedang ada di dalam kamarnya, akan ku cek lagi sekarang"

belum sempat Honoka melangkah menuju kamar Kotori, dia sudah di hentikan oleh Hanayo yang telah terlebih dahulu mengecek kamar Kotori, "Kotori chan, tidak ada di dalam kamarnya"

Maki yang juga mendengar percakapan mereka, _Sudah kuduga gadis itu akan menyebabkan masalah,_ dia mulai merencanakan sesuatu jikalau Eli kehabisan waktu

"araa... sepertinya burung kecil kita, sudah mulai berani untuk mengepakkan sayapnya sendiri" Ucap Seimei yang seketika mulai bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"tuan Seimei?" tanya salah satu dari asistennya

" dua youkai kelas atas sedang berhadapan satu sama lain, dan aku tak di undang dalam acara besar itu?, jangan bercanda", dia mulai menuruni tangga namun dia berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke arah Umi, " Kau lihat Sonoda, putrimu tidak bisa melakukannya, sudah cukup aku mentolerir perbuatan putri pertama mu, namun tidak dengan yang inj" lalu pandangannya beralih pada kedua asistennya, "eksekusi Sonoda Umi, akan berlangsung tepat tengah hari nanti, denganku, atau tanpa aku, kalian mengerti?"

"baik tuan"

Ayah Umi tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa hanya bisa menutupi air mata yang keluar dari matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

11.15

Kondisi lapangan tempat di mana Eli dan Kotori berada telah, sama menjadi seperti saat mereka bertemu terakhir kali, saat malam itu. Sudah di penuhi dengan bulu hitam beracun yang tertancap di tanah, dan bertambahnya cekungan – cekungan di tanah.

Kedua belah pihak, sudah mulai merasa letih

"Hah..hah... jadi inti dari pertarungan kita ini, adalah, hah.. me..memperebutkan Umi?" Eli menanyakan hal itu pada Kotori, namun dengan tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya

Kotori mengibaskan sayapnya dan secara perlahan dirinya terangkat ke atas, ekspresinya kosong, namun matanya menitikkan air mata, " Beraninya kau merebut Umi dariku!" dia bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan khususnya, melepaskan ratusan helai bulu beracun bak anak panah, dan Eli sebagai targetnya

 _Posisinya.., dia hendak mengeluarkan jurus yang hampir membunuhku seperti malam itu_ , Eli pun juga mulai berkonsentrasi untuk membuat laser dari ujung kesembilan ekornya.

"Ya ampun, meriah sekali acara di sini" Teriakan kecil Seimei, membuyarkan konsentrasi dari kedua belah pihak, dan membuat pandangan dari kedua keturunan youkai tersebut mengarah padanya

"tuan Seimei?" gumam Kotori

"Seimei" dan juga Eli

Secara sekilas, Eli mengingat masa lalunya, bahwa Seimei lah yang telah membunuh Aoi, tepat di depan matanya. Hanya dengan mengingat hal itu, sudah cukup membuat emosi Eli memuncak seketika, kedua tangan Eli mengepal erat sampai darah menetes dari telapaknya, karena kepalan yang terlalu kuat, dengan kuku yang sangat tajam

"tuan Seimei, jikalau Anda kemari, maka, penobatannya.."

"gagal, Ya, penobatan Sonoda Umi telah berubah menjadi pengeksekusian Sonoda Umi, sama seperti nasib kakak perempuannya" dia menjawab seraya tersenyum sinis, dan senyumnya itu dia tunjukan kepada Eli

"kau!.." Kemarahan telah menguasai tubuh Eli, dia sudah bersiap untuk menerjang Seimei, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Kotori yang secara cepat sudah ada di depannya, "minggir" ucap Eli kepada Kotori yang sedang membelakanginya

Dia, sedang memprovokasi mu, dan apa kau tahu, dia sedang mengulur waktu, jadi biarkan aku menanganinya, sementara kau, selamatkan Umi chan" Kotori berkata seperti itu tanpa menghadapkan pandangannya pada Eli

"apa?, tapi.."

"jangan berdebat denganku, jika kita melawannya di sini, lalu Umi chan sudah di eksekusi, semuanya akan sia – sia" Ucap kotori memotong pernyataan Eli

"bukan kah kau ada pihaknya?, lalu kenapa kau ingin melawannya?"

"karena sejak awal aku tak pernah ada di pihaknya, aku ada di pihak keluarga Sonoda, dan terlebih lagi di pihak Umi chan, jadi tidak peduli kalau dia adalah pimpinan dari seluruh keluarga, tapi jikalau dia mengancam anggota keluarga Sonoda, aku pasti akan bertindak"

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?, lalu Kotori, apa kau sudah mengikuti jejak Aoi untuk menjadi seorang pengkhianat dan melawanku?"

Kotori mengarahkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang untuk melihat Eli, " jadi pergilah, kedatanganmu, lebih di harapkan oleh Umi chan, daripada kedatanganku"

"Kotori" Eli memegang pundak kiri Kotori, "terima kasih", Eli bersiap untuk berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, dia berlari menuju ke arah Seimei

"ooh, jadi satu lawan satu baiklah" Seimei sudah bersiap dengan kertas mantra di tangannya, "apa?", namun perkiraannya salah, Eli tidak berlari ke arahnya, namun berlari melawatinya, "tunggu, jangan kabur kau rubah" belum sempat Seimei mengejar Eli, dia sudah di hentikan oleh hujanan bulu hitam beracun, yang sontak membuat dia mengarahkan pandangannya kembali pada Kotori

"lawanmu adalah aku tuan Seimei" ucap Kotori yang sudah mengambang di langit

11.45

Eli yang sedang dalam bentuk kitsunenya, berlari secepat yang dia bisa, untuk menuju kuil, _bertahanlah Umi, aku sedang menuju ke sana_ , tiba – tiba, perkataan Seimei tentang pengeksekusian Umi, melintas di pikirannya, yang memicu dirinya untuk membayangkan akan kematian Umi, _tidak, tidak dia pasti baik – baik saja, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkannya tepat waktu_ , Eli kembali meyakinkan dirinya seraya mempercepat lagi langkahnya dan tidak menghiraukan luka – luka yang dia dapat saat berhadapan dengan Kotori tadi

Sementara di kuil, Umi sudah di ikatkan pada tiang eksekusi, sementara para tetua duduk melingkari Umi, keadaan saat ini sangat mirip dengan penglihatan yang dilihat Nozomi, seperti yang dia tuliskan kepada Maki, sementara kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa duduk tertunduk

11.53

Kedua asisten Seimei sudah mengambil posisi, mereka berdua tepat berada 5 meter di depan Umi, dan salah satu dari mereka telah menggenggam busur dan memakai kantung anak panah milik Umi, "sebentar lagi adalah tepat tengah hari, di mana waktu pengeksekusian di mulai, di harapkan semua yang ada di sini menuruti peraturan yang ada walaupun tuan Seimei tidak hadir disini"

Salah satu asisten Seimei telah dalam posisi membidik, "ada kata – kata terakhir, Sonoda Umi?" tanya kepada Umi

Umi memejamkan matanya, "aku.. aku minta maaf, kepada semua orang yang telah aku repotkan, ayah ibu, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik dari kakak, Honoka, maaf karena aku selalu keras denganmu, lalu Maki Hanayo, maaf karena aku sudah melibatkan kalian dalam masalah ini, dan Nozomi.." Umi menghentikan kata – katanya seraya menunduk, dan tidak ada kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, _Maaf karena sudah membuat hatimu hancur_

11.55

"sudah selesai?, baiklah" tanya asisten yang sudah menarik senar busur

"RIIIINNN" maki yang secara tiba – tiba berteriak, membuat kaget semau orang, dan secara mengejutkan seorang gadis bertelinga kucing, menerjang turun dari pohon yang ada di kuil, dan menyerang kedua asisten Seimei dengan bola api miliknya

"seorang Nekomata!"

"bagaimana bisa, kita tidak menyadari keberadaannya?"

Dan ternyata ini adalah salah satu rencana dari Maki, dia memberikan kertas mantra untuk menahan chi nekomata milik Rin (sama seperti yang di miliki oleh Kotori), sementara Rin bersembunyi di atas pohon, dan mengawasi keadaan, dan menunggu aba – aba dari Maki

"berani kalian menyakiti Umi chan, dengan senang hati akan kubakar kalian" Rin berdiri membelakangi Umi, dan kedua telapak tangannya sudah terselimut oleh api biru miliknya

Suasana berubah menjadi ricuh, karena kedua asisten itu sedang bertarung ketat dengan si nekomata berambut orange, para miko dan onmyouji yang belum berpengalaman, lari berhamburan keluar kuil, Rin banyak melempar bola api yang dia tunjukkan kepada mereka berdua namun, berhasil mereka hindari sehingga bola api itu banyak yang mengenai bangunan kuil, yang terbuat dari kayu, sehingga api menjalar dengan cepat.

Para tetua sudah mulai di ungsikan, keluar kuil, dan yang tersisa di dalam hanyalah ayah Umi, Maki,Honoka,Hanayo, Rin, kedua asisten Seimei, dan Umi.

Rin mendominasi keadaan, tampak kedua orang tersebut mulai kewalahan untuk melawannya

"Sonoda, cepat bantu kami" ucap salah satu dari mereka berdua, kepada ayah Umi

"..." Ayah Umi hanya terdiam, "dia memang bukan anakku lagi, namun dia juga bukan musuhku, jadi tidak ada kewajiban bagiku untuk membantu kalian" jawabnya, yang berjalan menuju gerbang kuil, dan saat dia berjalan pandangannya bertemu dengan putrinya

"ayah" ucap Umi, yang tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya

"maafkan ayah Umi, maafkan Ayahmu ini" setelah ucapan maaf yang singkat, sosoknya sudah menghilang setelah melewati gerbang

"bedebah kau Sonoda", "dasar tidak berguna" umpat mereka berdua

"sepertinya kita harus menggunakan jurus terlarang itu" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"ya, kau benar, ayo kita lakukan", mereka menyatukan salah satu tangan mereka, dan satunya memegang kertas mantra, dan mereka serentak membacakan mantra secara bersamaan.

 _Mantra ini?,_ "hah!, Rin, cepat pisahkan mereka berdua!" perintah Maki kepada Rin, namun Rin hanya diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri, dan jatuh terduduk

"Maki chan, entah kenapa tiba – tiba tubuhku terasa lemas, seakan – akan ada yang menyerap seluruh energi chi milikku"

"sial!" Umpat Maki, _apa yang harus aku lakukan?, untuk memisahkan mereka berdua?, aku tahu_ , Maki menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai merapal mantra, dan secara tiba – tiba salah satu dari mereka berdua mulai berhenti untuk mengucap mantra, dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan yang satunya

"tu..tubuhku bergerak sendiri" pekiknya, seraya tubuhnya kaku seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikatnya

"a..apa?, bagaimana bisa?, jangan – jangan" dia melontarkan pandangannya pada si rambut merah, yang ternyata sudah selesai merapalkan mantra untuk mengikat tubuh temannya, "ternyata keluarga Nishikino juga terlibat"

"keluarga Nishikino tidak terlibat, yang terlibat hanyalah Maki, Rin sepertinya energi mu telah kembali"

Perlahan -lahan Rin mulai berdiri, dan dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya, "Maki chan, kau tahan dulu yang itu, sementara aku membakar yang satu ini", Rin membuat pusaran api biru yang memerangkap dirinya, dengan salah satu dari asisten seimei, "dengan begini , hanya kau dan aku"

"Honoka, Hanayo, cepat kalian lepaskan Umi, aku tidak bisa bergerak karena jika aku bergerak maka segelnya juga akan hancur"

"baiklah", "baik" Jawab Honoka, dan Hanayo bersamaan, mereka berdua berlari menuju tiang di mana Umi di ikatkan

"bertahan lah Umi chan" ucap Honoka yang sedang bersusah payah untuk melepas rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan Umi"

"Honoka"

"aku.. aku akan mencari benda tajam untuk memotong rantai ini" Hanayo mulai merogoh ke dalam tas yang di bawanya

"Hanayo"

Umi mengalihkan, pandangannya pada Maki, yang sedang bersusah payah untuk terus menahan mantra miliknya, karena terlihat bahwa orang yang dia mantra kan, sudah mulai meronta untuk melepaskan mantra itu, lalu pada Rin yang sedang berada di dalam pusaran api biru, dan sedang bertarung sengit

"kalian semua, terima kasih" Umi memejamkan kedua matanya, karena tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan air matanya melihat perjuangan teman – temannya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"sudah cukup matamu yang indah itu terus mengeluarkan air mata, hari ini"

 _Hah!_ , suara lembut yang sangat ingin dia dengar, yang sangat dia rindukan, dan dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di kedua pipinya, dan dua jari mengusap air matanya. Perlahan dia mulai membuka kedua matanya.

 _Tolong, jangan lagi halusinasi_

 _Tolong, semoga ini adalah dirimu, Eli_

11.57

Saat kedua matanya telah terbuka seutuhnya, matanya bertatap dengan sepasang kelereng berwarna biru langit, yang dulu membuat dia sampai mengambil langkah yang sangat tabu, untuk terus tetap bisa melihat mata ini.

"Eli" dan secara tak sadar kedua matanya meneteskan air mata untuk yang ke sekian kalinya

"iya, aku pulang Umi" ucap Eli seraya mengecup bibir gadis yang ada di depannya, kali ini Umi tidak menolak, ataupun malu, karena jujur saja, dia sangat merindukan kecupan ini pada bibirnya

11.58

"uhm.. Eli chan, sepertinya kita harus melepaskan Umi chan terlebih dahulu" ucap Honoka yang wajahnya sudah memerah, begitu pun dengan Hanayo

"ah, iya kau benar" jawab Eli, yang mulai kembali berdiri dan berpindah tempat menuju ke belakang tiang, di mana tangan Umi di ikat oleh rantai, dia memotong rantai itu dengan kukunya

12.00

"Umi, aku sudah, me.." Eli melihat sesuatu tertancap pada dada Umi, noda merah mulai menyebar dari tempat di mana benda itu tertancap

Umi menunduk untuk melihat, karena sekelebat dia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang menembusnya, rasa sakit luar biasa dia rasakan pada bagian dadanya, dia melihat anak panah tertancap di dadanya, "uhuk" mulutnya secara otomatis mulai mengeluarkan darah pertanda bahwa salah satu organ vitalnya telah terluka, karena hal itu keseimbangan dan kesadarannya menurun drastis.

Eli melihat tubuh gadis yang di sayanginya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan roboh ke depan, namun Eli secara cepat menangkapnya sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah seutuhnya

"dengan ini tugasku sudah... se..lesai" dan ternyata anak panah itu berasal dari Siemei yang sepertinya dia berhasil bertahan setelah bertarung sampai mati dengan Kotori, namun dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah banyak tertancap bulu beracun Kotori, akhirnya dia juga menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tepat setelah dia melepaskan anak panahnya pada Umi.

"Umi.. Umi bertahanlah Umi!" panggil Eli kepada gadis yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya yang berada di pangkuannya, "Maki tolong lakukan sesuatu"

Teriakan Eli, membuat Maki melepaskan mantranya, dan berlari menuju dirinya, matanya terbuka lebar akan kondisi Umi yang dia lihat sekarang, _Penglihatanmu, selalu tepat Nozomi_ , "Eli, ini.." tangannya menyentuh pundak Eli, seraya dia menurunkan badannya hingga posisi berdeku.

"Eli chan" Rin yang telah selesai dengan tugasnya, juga menghampiri Eli

"Rin!, cepat lakukan sesuatu!" bentak Eli kepada nekomata yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya

"E..Eli" runtih Umi yang dengan susah payah untuk tetap menjaga matanya tetap terbuka, "su..sudah cukup", nafasnya yang tersengal – sengal lemah, "dengan,. Kembalinya, k.. kau, itu sudah,... cukup, ba.. bagiku"

"Umi" tetes demi tetesan air mata jatuh dari tempat di mana kelereng biru itu bersemayam

Ketiga gadis lainnya juga tidak kuasa untuk menahan air mata mereka, bahkan langit pun juga mengerti dan ikut menurunkan air mata. Hujan meredakan api biru yang membakar hampir seluruh bagian kuil, menyisakan bangunan berwarna hitam hangus terbakar

Tangisan langit semakin deras, dan membasahi orang – orang yang ada di sana, karena itu sudah tak ada perbedaan lagi, mana yang air mata dan mana yang air hujan

Umi, mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi Eli, kedua mata topaznya yang semakin melemah, menatap kedua mata biru yang di depannya, "karena,.. aku sudah menepati janjiku, untuk menunggumu, maka berjanjilah" dia tersenyum, dan yang sepertinya akan menjadi senyum terakhir yang dapat dia berikan untuk kekasihnya, "kalau kau, juga akan menungguku sampai aku kembali lagi". Perlahan - lahan tangan lembut itu mulai jatuh meninggalkan pipi si gadis rubah, begitu pun dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang semakin menutupi dua topaz miliknya, namun tidak dengan senyum yang tersimpul di bibirnya.

 _Aku pasti kembali, karena aku akan selalu memperharikanmu_

* * *

Dafuk pada akhirnya malah sad end (biar greget), ughh maaf kalau adegan baku hantamnya kurang mengigit, karena gw gak bakat, dan juga sorry kalau adegan sad nya kurang nge feel, ya walaupun gak nge feel bange, setidaknya bisa lah bikin dada tuh nyess dikit

Well, untuk penjelasan gw ambil karakter Seimei dari karakter Abe no Seimei (yg suka anime bertema onmyou pasti kenal), tapi bedanya disini dia agak jahat, bukannya jahat sih, tapi bisa di bilang sangat saklek sama tradisi (yg melebihi ortu Umi)

Dan kedua asistennya, well karna gw rada males buat mikir nama mereka jadi yaa gw tulis aja "kedua assisten/salah satu assisten" (otak sudah buntu)


	7. Epilog

HBD KKE (walau telat lama, tapi biarkan lebih baik telat daripada gak sama sekali) and here's my little present for you, i hope you like it lil fox

etoo, hallooo .. well sebenernya sih, gw rencananya nge akhirin ff ini dengan chapter terakhir kemarin (Umi ga shindaaaaa!) tapi kayanya agak gimana gitu, apalagi ini rencanaya pengen kaya yaaa.. appreciation ff buat Eli lah, and buat kalian thanks karna udah menyempatkan diri buat baca ( ^_^)/

* * *

Sudah seratus lima puluh tahun berlalu sejak Umi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pangkuan ku. Dan disinilah aku, masih menunggu 'janji' yang di ucapkannya sebelum meninggal akan terwujud, bodoh memang untuk mempercayai bahwa dia akan kembali lagi, atau lebih tepatnya hidup kembali…, tapi apa salahnya?, lagipula tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini.. iya kan?

 **#Flasback**

"Eli, aku tahu kalau ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal seperti ini,tapi…, apa rencana hidumu setelah ini?" Tanya Maki padaku yang masih duduk termenung memandangi tubuh kaku gadis yang aku cintai

"…" aku tidak menjawab, atau bisa dibillang pikiranku saat ini atau mungkin selamanya tidak akan pernah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Maki padaku.

Tangan kiriku menuju tengkuk leher si gadis berambut biru, dan tangan kananku menuju bagian bawah kedua dengkul kakinya.. _Dingin_ , sensasi itulah yang pertama kali tanganku rasakan saat menyentuh tubuh kakunya. Perlahan aku mulai berdiri dengan tetap menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku, dan akhirnya aku berdiri seutuhnya dengan kedua tanganku menopang tubuh dingin dari gadis yang aku sayangi, "tolong biarkan aku sendiri" dan mulai berjalan menuju hutan dan meninggalkan Maki, Rin, Hanayo, dan Honoka.

Semakin kakiku melangkah meninggalkan mereka, semakin juga sensasi di kedua tanganku menarikku kembali pada kenangan di mana saat itu aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, ya..,menggendongnya seperti ini, namun di saat itu tubuhnya terasa hangat, kedua tangannya yang gemetar merangkul leherku, dan bahkan otakku masih merekam rengekannya tentang 'turunkan aku, ini adalah hal yang memalukan' di kupingku di saat hal itu terjadi.

Namun itu semua hanyalah sebuah ingatan sekarang, yang entah itu akan menjadi pelipur ataukah penambah laraku nantinya. Tubuh yang sedang aku topang sekarang tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah cangkang dingin, yang tidak akan bergerak ataupun gemetar, dan yang tidak akan merengek – rengek di kupingku. Sekarang aku tak akan bisa lagi memandang bola mata Topaz itu, karena kedua kelopak itu akan selalu tertutup selamanya.

Noda merah yang ada di dadanya, menandakan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa lagi mendengar ataupun merasakan degup syahdu jantungnya, di saat dia tidur terlelap di atas dadaku, di saat pikiran ku sedang memutar ulang kejadian indah itu, pandanganku mengabur, namun tidak lama karena penyebabnya sudah meluncur turun mengalir di kedua pipiku, ujung pangkal tenggorokanku tersasa sesak seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalamnya.

 _Hujan sudah berhenti, tapi kenapa air ini terus mengalir?_ , aku terus berjalan menerobos gelap dan lebatnya hutan, dan aku tiba di padang rumput tempat di mana aku melihat mayat Kotori tergelatak, dengan sebagian dari tubuhnya tertempel kertas mantra, dan luka bakar. "Maafkan aku Kotori, aku gagal" kataku pelan seraya aku berjalan melewatinya.

Dan akhirnya aku tiba di pondok miliku, pintunya masih terbuka, karena kejadian tadi siang. Aku masuk ke dalamnya, dan menyusuri gelapnya ruangan, namun itu tidak mempengaruhi penglihatanku, aku berjalan menuju futon miliku, dan secara perlahan aku merebahkan Tubuh dingin Umi di atasnya, di saat yang hampir sama tubuhku pun juga mulai ambruk di sampingnya.

 _Untuk apa aku hidup?, kedua orang tua ku telah tiada, Alisa di bawa pergi dan sekarang entah dimana, kakek ku membenci ku, dan sekarang satu – satunya cahaya yang aku punya juga telah dipadamka di renggut dariku, lalu pada akhirnya tanpa adanya cahaya, kegelapan akan selalu berhasil untuk menakutiku._ "aku lelah dengan semua rasa takut ini, sudah cukup… sudah cukup"

Aku mulai mengeluarkan kuku di telunjuk kananku, dan mengarahkannya pada nadi kiriku.

 _Ini.._ , sejauh mataku memandang di depanku sekarang hanyalah padang rumput, yang biasa aku lewati, _Apa aku sudah mati?_ , aku mengangkat tangan kiriku lalu membalikkannya guna untuk melihat nadinya, _tidak ada goresan ataupun rasa sakit_

"Eli", aku terkejut dengan suara yang memanggil namaku, namun aku lebih terkejut dengan si pemilik suara ini, dengan cepat aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan yaa.. Didepanku berdiri gadis berambut biru yang sangat kusayangi, dia tersenyum memasang senyum lembut khasnya , dan seperti biasa dia mengenakan seragam miko miliknya, yang selalu berhasil membuatku bergumam 'anggun' di saat setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya

"Umi" aku mengarahkan, tangan kananku menuju pipi kirinya, _hangat_ , ibu jari ku mengusap pipinya secara perlahan, dan diapun meresponnya dengan cara menyandarkan wajahnya pada telapak tanganku, dan melapisi tanganku dengan tangannya.

the end(?)

* * *

aahhh... just that?, i dun no, maybe yeess maybe noot

tapi satu hal yang pasti "Bundir itu tidak baik anak2" don't be like Sayori be like Monica

Monica


End file.
